Sarah Smiles
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Sarah is so wrapped up in her own little world that she can't she see that there is something more that awaits her. Luckily, fate, trust, and a little magic dust decides to intervene a little, and not just with Sarah...- The story is inspired by the song "Sarah Smiles" by: Panic! At the Disco.
1. Paper Faces on Parade

**Alrighty, my fellow Labyrinth fans. I.L.C here with yet another attempt at this cute little couple we have before us.**

 **This is a good one! I can feel it in my bones.**

 **I am really proud of it, and it shouldn't be a long one. Only a few chapters at most. I hope you like it. I wrote this about a month ago and forgot that I wrote it, but then I found it last night and had a good giggle out of, it and I hope you do, too.**

 **Labyrinth is owned by the Jim Henson Company.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ah, Prom.

The fantasy fever-dream of every high school girl and boy. The planning is the most frivolous time of year, where the ambiguously-challenged senior committee prepares to make this year's prom "even better than the last". But who can compete with last years ever so original "under the sea" theme, Sarah Williams asks to herself, rolling her eyes at her desk listening to the head cheerleading bimbo plot and plan with the rest of the prom clan.

Ms. Sarah Williams, to be exact. Senior AP English teacher, and due to the lovely accumulating vote of the teaching committee, it is her turn to endure the student council in their endless endeavors at the "best prom yet!".

She is ecstatic.

She tries to ignore the endless rants and rage of the discussion at hand to tries and focus on grading the quiz she popped to her students today, slowly becoming more and more disappointed in her students, but, what else is new? It is the end of the year, and the half-ass students are trying to play catch up with the suck-up's who just have to add that extra page to their 10 page essay on Jane Eyre. Everyone is too focused on more important things like, homecoming this, and prom that, and yearbook this, and Election that. It's the same every year...

Well not entirely... She supposes this year is a little different with 17 year old Toby graduating his senior year of high school. Sarah can hardly fathom how fast time has gone by since he was a baby. She continues to tell herself that she will not believe it until she sees it. And with how intelligent he is, much to her dismay, she will, un-fortunately, see it. Yet, because his brain isn't made of useless meat, and he is smarter than most of the kids his age, along with the lack of hand-eye coordination to that of a football star, Toby doesn't quite "fit in" with this lovely group of neanderthals. In which the case of being the head of the prom committee just makes Sarah love her job even more.

to Toby, having a hot teacher as a sister is was not the ideal advantage he planned on having when he first arrived his freshman year, but he can't complain. She never butt into his business, never used the, many, opportunities she had to embarrass him, and even helped his advancement with his other teachers.

Who could complain about that?

It wasn't until her harsh grading on his fellow school chums that bumped him down the food chain of popularity, which royally sucked. But is wasn't all her fault. The students punished him for Sarah's harshness to actually get work done and in on time. Regardless of the position that she knew she was putting him in, that wasn't the actual reason for being bullied. The main reason was because the kids would try to bribe him to convince Sarah to chill out with her harsh assignments, but Toby refused. Why should he help them when he, himself, is getting the same load?

Thankfully, over time, the kids eased up on him. The closer they came to the end of the year, everyone had become so focused on their own paths in life to care and he was eventually left with ease, even making some good friends along the way. Toby is content with his relationship with his sister, understanding and appreciating that it is much more unique than other kids have with their older siblings (more than he realizes). He would actually go to his sister for some much needed help in every day life.

Sarah knew that she was an attractive woman, especially to the students of her classes. She hoped that Toby hadn't been too embarrassed by such a strange situation he had been in, but he blew it off easily enough. Sarah was hot, and the senior boys know it, too. Although she was endlessly flattered, she paid no real attention to any of them.

Though she can honestly say that she would rather marry Joey Stadler, the class jester and star bumbling quarterback flirt, than with any of the lecherous co-workers that roam the same halls as she.

Why couldn't she just get married already? Better yet? Just pretend to get married so all of these sweaty, testosterone-filled sausage packages would just lay the hell off for five minutes.

"Okay, okay- hold up. How about the "1950's era"?" a brunette suddenly calls out with a hand up.

"What- like... "Grease" or something?" the blonde leader of student council questions judgmentally.

"Y-yeah?" she slowly puts her hand down in an embarrassed blush.

"Uhh... No?" the blonde scoffs. "Talk about half-assed ideas." she shoots the brunette down.

"Well then, how about "Black and White Ball"?" one of the guys said. "Simple and easy."

"Simple and B-or-ing!" the blonde rolls her eyes. "Come on guys, I thought I got the most creative thinkers on the council this year, not some dwindling ass-hats!"

"Hey!" Sarah calls to the rude little bitch. "Watch your mouth." she stared down the blonde.

"Sorry, Ms. S." the blonde sang the rehearsed tune of an apology. "Come on guys!"

"Fire and Ice."

"Lame."

"Hollywood!"

"Stupid."

"Luau."

"Cheap as hell."

"Roaring '20's."

"Rather do '50's."

"Masquerade?"

"Say that again!" the blonde points to the, now, scared audience before her. Everyone stay silent. She then shouts. "SAY IT AGAIN!"

"MASquerade?" the redhead shouts in fear.

The blonde ponders for a moment, rising her head above everyone else. She takes her time with the decision, making everyone sweat. Sarah admits that she is good at being in command, though it isn't really so hard to do since all she has to do is bribe boys with her boobs and bribe girls with social acceptance.

Or... Is it social impudence? Sarah can never remember...

"Ms. S, what do you think we should do?" the regal blonde suddenly calls out Sarah just as she was getting in the zone on grading. The whole committee turns their attention to their teacher.

Sarah pauses in her middle of writing a note on an unfortunate student's quiz, and looks up like a deer in headlights.

"What?" Sarah, half interested, asks what the blonde actually wants.

"Masquerade? Or 1950's?" she smiles as Sarah can, literally see the steam coming from the brunette's ears in the back. The blonde crosses her arms in accomplishment, head so high, if she were to tilt it back anymore, it would actually stick right up her own ass.

 _'Masquerade? Really? Just my luck.'_

"Do you really want my opinion on this matter?" Sarah straightens her glasses at the stupid little girl.

"Well, ya. You are in charge, right?" everyone mumbles in agreement, happy to hear Ms. Williams talk, rather than the airhead in front of her. Sighing in agreement, she readies herself, entering teacher-mode.

"If I am to be completely honest, if you want something completely new and original, you need to shift your mindset of past epidemics. On one hand, since you are class off 2003, you can enter the 21st century Millennial approach, dazzling your meek little eyes with the shiny shimmer of metallic fabric and sci-fi themed backdrops, and... unique hairstyles and hair colors that would lead us old people into an epileptic rage, complete with the mind-numbing rage of punk rock and genetically formed boy-bands alike, making us believe that we have stepped into tomorrow's ever thriving futuristic themes, such as "the end of days"..." Sarah paused letting what she had just said sink into their mind-numbing skulls.

She stands at the front of her desk even seeing the blonde sit to think for a moment. It seems that every kid is the room had become drawn to her teaching of such superfluous topics of discussion.

Sarah then continues to her other idea in mind." ...or you could amuse the former. Revert back to the days of old. A fairy-tale theme, to a more simple time where imagination thrived, not on the futuristic fantasies of machines and portable phones, but rather focusing on the stories, fables, and parables as far as ones own bookshelf; a world full whimsical and sickly creatures that both bless and curse those all around, enchanting beings that dazzled today's scholars into ecstasy with stories of love, hate, life, death, Shakespeare, and midsummer days and the moonlight. We can stop reverting back to the re-washing the endlessly colorless themes that have been over used and start a new era with a whole new generation of possibilities. What say you?" she invited the class to discuss their thoughts.

She can hardly wait to hear their discussion.

"Masquerade it is!" the blonde stands at attention for the final vote with the other kids groaning at her final say. "Okay good. Glad that's settled. Meeting adjourned. I forgot that I had a 5 o'clock many petty." she giggles as she prances pretentiously out of the room. "Bye Ms. S!"

 _'Of course.'_ The kids slowly follow suit mumbling their goodbyes. Sarah just sighs in contentment. After the kids are all gone she seats herself back at her desk to continue grading. "Why do I work here?"

 **O.o**

 ***That Night***

 _Eyes closed, lip bitten, gasps inhaled._

 _She can't open her eyes, though that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?_

 _It's dark, so dark, but so smooth. Her eyes see only darkness, yet her hands feel the sheets. Her fingernails dig deep within the cushion of the bed as she feels the most amazing and breathtaking sensation. She didn't even know she could feel such a way, didn't even know that this was possible. She can feel the tingle of butterflies burst out of her stomach as she reached for the whomever can make her feel such a way,_ _but it is rather impossible since this person doesn't seem to want her to know just who they are just yet, keeping her hands as far from them as possible with rather... difficult contraptions keeping her hands and fingers at bay, enticing the anger and excitement in her, wanting more and more to know just who this person is..._

 _She feels nothing._

 _No body._

 _No breath of life..._

 _No one?_

 _It can't be..._

 _But they continue to caress her, kiss her taste her, tease her, travel up her bare tummy, her breasts, her neck..._

 _She can feel the sensation, but doesn't feel the body._

 _And she is loving it._

 _She wants to ask..._

 _But she can't..._

 _She hasn't felt this way in a long time._

 _This feeling of excitement, and longing._

 _She hasn't felt this desperate for such a wanting since..._

 _She can barely think, let alone breathe._

 _She can't..._

 _..._

 _Oh to hell with it!_

 _She doesn't...care._

 _Who- or whatever this is..._

 _"Just please don't stop..."_

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Okie dokie. This is just the start of a short and sweet story.**

 **I will see you little polish chickens, soon.**

 **I.L.C**


	2. A Little Wine With That Whine

**Here we are again. Yay! More story.**

 **Woo!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 ***The Next Evening***

"Masquerade? Really? Did you tell them how cliche that was?" her co-worker Sheena, says while handing Sarah a glass of wine, and proceeds to grade papers.

"Oh, now why didn't I think of that?" Sarah bonks herself on the head. Sheena sarcastically laughs putting the wine bottle at the edge of the table while sitting next to her friend.

"Remember our senior prom?" she asks.

"Eeh... Vaguely. Did we even have a set theme?" Sarah asks downing her glass.

"Black and White Ball, remember?" Sheena says smiling in remembrance. "No one on the student council could pick a theme so Principal Hamilton made the universal decision to get us black kids and you white kids to agree on something."

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah nods remembering. "Us kids weren't even the problem. It was the teachers he was really kicking in the butt. We were lucky to have such a progressive principal."

"Mmhmm," Sheena raises a glass before she drinks the rest of it.

Sarah then sighs at the memory. "I couldn't stand it, Sheena."

"What?" Sheena sits back in offence.

"High school." Sarah huffs while pouring another glass. "The name calling, the popularity food chain, the constant worry on everyone's opinion of you, the pimples, the trials and tribulations, and just growing the hell up. I hated it. Especially prom."

"And yet, here you are, teaching in the same high school you were in 15 years ago... in charge of the prom committee."

"I was just questioning my judgement on that yesterday... Why am I actually here, anyway?"

"Because if you left you know that you would leave me in a complete lurch knowing that the last of my sanity would have left with you."

Sarah looks with a knowing grin. "You finished?"

"School was hard, yes, but prom was easy. Slick color scheme, cheap, easy put up meant easy take down, and everyone danced to Thriller at the end of the night. Everyone had a good time."

"Yeah. Everyone who had a date." Sarah looked down in shame.

"Oh," Sheena leaned a sympathetic nod. "Is that why you never go to these kids' proms now?"

"Not entirely," Sarah looked up. "I just don't care for the endless popularity contest that is this stupid promenade."

"You're right. High school wasn't easy. For any of us. Not even us popular kids. And it still isn't."

"It's just so degrading how we treated each other, how these kids still treat each other. Girls are forced into such a sickening stigma of beauty and acceptance, full of fashion and trends and relationships. Girls are either labeled "Prude" or "Slut". And it gets worse every year."

Sheena just refills her glass this time, waiting for Sarah to be finished. "I would like to shower later with the soap in that soapbox of yours, if you are quite finished."

"Well, wouldn't you agree? It saddens me to see what these kids become."

"You're just sour because you were considered prude." Sheena chuckles.

"Prude and weird." Sarah eyeballs her friend. "And you're just making fun of me because you were considered a slut."

"Tease! I was considered a tease." Sheena laughs. "Bitch, get it right!" she slams a throw pillow at Sarah's shoulders.

"That reminds me-" Sarah says. "Is Bruce going to accompany you as a chaperon on prom night?" she smiles.

Sheena's smile lowers. "My husband. I love 'em. But he is a giant idiot. He thinks that if he doesn't go with me every year the kids will try something because "he remembers how he was when he was a senior at prom". I really should have a talk with him about what exactly he meant by that..."

"Aah, the classic Prom king and queen returning to defend their crown?" Sarah laughs. "Glad I won't be there to see the fights that he tries to start."

"What are you talking about?" Sheena pauses.

"I'm... not going-"

"Ooohohoho yes you are, little missy!" Sheena points a finger. "You are in charge of prom this year. You are going to be preparing it and buying for it, putting it up and tearing it down. You are completely in charge and you will go to your own creation even if I have to drag you there myself."

"But Sheena-"

"Are you really-"

"I have no desire to-"

"You are really going to try and get out of it this year?"

"I have never been to a prom here as a teacher. Ever. Why is this year so important?"

"Do you even know why all of the teachers voted you to be apart of the prom committee this year?"

"I was the shortest straw-"

"No." Sheena was nothing but serious now. "One word. Toby."

...

"What?"

"Everyone knew that this was Toby's last year. And since he is your little brother, we thought you'd want to... you know... have a helping hand in... creating his last memories here." Sheena then looks down in shame of her own.

Sarah looks to her friend in both anger and endearment.

"That's so... That's so sweet."

Sheena smiles to her friend.

"Damn it, Sheena! Don't get me started!" Sarah says fanning her face to keep from crying.

"Oh Lord, Sarah he's got, like, two more months of school left. Not including the 3 months of summer you will have. You're fine."

"But it would have been better if he were actually on the committee. It would have been nice to spend that time with him.

"You're in charge. Bring him in there."

"Nah," Sarah dismisses it. "He wouldn't want to be in it. He's doing other things with his time, more valuable things." she faintly smiles. "He's gonna go far Sheena."

"Yeah," Sheena gives Sarah's back a friendly rub. "He's a good kid. Could spend a little more time on his history papers than on his computer and he just might have a chance," Sheena's grin says it all.

"Well, now I have to find a date within the next two months. I don't want to repeat history."

"That's my girl."

"Oh Sheena," Sarah slumps back into the couch with her, now third, glass of wine held at her chest. "What am I going to do?"

"Well," Sheena slumps back with her. "You can finally get married and have some kids of your own." Sheena tosses the idea nonchalantly.

"Now you sound like Karen," Sarah bumped shoulders with her.

"Aah, who knows what will happen? Don't worry about the future. It never turns out how we want it to anyway. Why fret?" Sheena sits back up to continue with her grading. "I know you'll be fine. You always pull yourself out of the toughest of times.

"I still hear that Mr. Joey Stadler is single." Sarah giggles. Sheena bursts into laughter.

"Just make sure you don't distract him too soon. We don't want him blowing the big game, now!" they both laugh hysterically.

"You... you know?" Sarah tries to regain her composure. "That reminds me..."

"Oh girl, please..."

"No, no seriously." Sarah grabs Sheena's arms to come back to her. "I have to tell you about this dream I had last night."

"Oh, oh no... I am not going to listen to your cracked out nightmares. I'm sorry you have them, but you don't need me to suffer, too, do you?"

"Oh come off it, Sheena. I'm serious. It was a fever dream." Sarah bites her lip, unsure if she should even continue.

"WHAT." Sheena sits as still as a statue. "Little prudy Sarah had a, dare I say it, sex dream?"

"It was insane!" Sarah's eyes lit up. "I don't know what was happening. It was dark but I felt everything. Every touch every sensation, ev-ery-thing."

"Oh girl," Sheena bounces in her seat. "Who was it?"

"I..." Sarah struggles. "I... don't really know..." her face grows red.

"How do you not know?"

"Well... I couldn't see anything. Like everything was dark but I still felt it."

"OOOOOHH you were blindfolded?!" Sheena starts to get excited.

"Oh yeah... that's it! Maybe I was." Sarah is thankful for Sheena cracking part of the confusing part in her dream.

"So, so what did he feel like? Do you have any idea? Did you have any recognition of who he was at all?"

"That's the weird part. They didn't have a body. I don't even know if it was a guy or not."

"Wait... huh?" Sheena leans back a little.

"I know. They didn't have a body but I still felt them on me... all over me-"

"But they didn't have a body?"

"Well... I don't know?"

"You don't know?" her sass was coming out.

"Well I was also... umm... chained... by my wrists."

"Oh Lord have mercy you were doin' it with a ghost!"

"What- No Sheena-"

"You were doin' it hard with a ghost!"

"I had never felt this way in a long time."

"And you liked it!" Sheena shouts. "You lie! You a lie! you said it wasn't one of your cracked out dreams, girl!"

Sarah smiled at her over-exaggeration. "Sheena, be serious. I am so confused-"

"Girl, I'd be scared as hell if I were you!"

Sarah laughs. "I am never telling you another dream as long as I live."

"And for this I thank you. My soul thanks you. My acceptance in heaven is determined if I ever hear a dream of yours again. Now lets get to work."

Sarah just sighs at her friend, nodding with a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm gonna be late with my BDSM date with the last tenant who died in this apartment."

"W-what?" Sheena jumps up. "You did NOT tell me this place was haunted!"

"Sit down!" Sarah has the last laugh. "Honestly, you'll believe anything."

 **O.o**

 ***That Night***

Hands.

Hands doing sensational things.

The way that they hold her down. The way they slither up and down her abdomen. It's a feeling she can never forget. They find their way around her body with such expertise, enticing every sense of hers, right down to every cell in her body. Oh, how she years to return the favor, but to whom?

The way they slowly but surely travel themselves up her torso, the way they take such care of her breasts, and how gentle they ease her from her tension.

The two hands entice her further, moving, ever, so slowly up her collarbone, fingers trailing up to her neck, tickling her insides, and eventually finding their way to her flushed cheeks, making her more and more pleasantly nervous than before.

Sarah desperately tries to think... If such closeness is possible, surely a body, or at very least, a face would follow, right?

But she couldn't think for too long... The touch drowns out her mind entirely, she, struggling for the will to stay diligent. She wants to know who this is. They are so close to the blindfold that cover her eyes.

...

Instead, they travel away from her face and into her loose long hair, toying with the flowing tendrils, slowly pulling their strange fingers through with delight.

She suddenly yearns for a kiss, but she dare not speak, in fear of scaring off this entity, never wanting to part with it. If this is all they do, so be it.

She feels at one with this presence. She never wants this to end. Never does she wish to part.

...

She moans as she feels the hands drizzle down her hips, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Lower and lower they travel until...

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Welp... Yeah!**

 **See you soon!**

 **I.L.C**


	3. The Tangled Toby-Tango

***One Month Later***

 _She continues to gently grind against the bed, physically begging to be free of the binds that have had a hold of her for what has felt like an eternity. She's about to burst, she just can't stand it anymore. The endless teasing, that light feathery touch against her body from endlessly long fingers and luscious lips that pay her no heed. She is so sick of it, she dares to speak._

 _"W-who..." she can barely whisper. "W-who are you?" she barely finishes before she whimpers out the tiniest moan._

 _They don't reply._

 _"P-please-"_

 _Still nothing._

 _"Oh, God please."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _A voice._

 _Finally a voice._

 _But... it was was too faint._

 _"Who are you?" she feels this person move up her body._

 _"Alas she speaks." it's a whisper. A gentle whisper._

 _Too gentle of a whisper!_

 _A whisper so she can't figure out who the hell this is._

 _"P-pleassssse..." she feels a hand caress her neck as he starts to gently nibble on her ear._

 _"Tell me what you want," the whisper is so close to her ear, it almost scares her._

 _"W-what?" she manages to whisper. "Y-you-."_

 _"Tell me what you want," the voice then purrs as she can feel_

 _"I-..." this is insane. "J-just..."_

 _"Just." such a succulent voice for nothing more than a whisper._

 _"Just don't stop..."_

 **O.o**

For a month now Sarah has been plagued with the bitter sweetness of long and fever-filled nights, endlessly rapturing with pleasure and continuous empty answers as to who the hell is making person-less love with her, night in and night out. This whole thing is officially weirding her out, and Sarah is starting to get a little worried, not to mention, a little sexually frustrated. Why hasn't she been able to figure this out yet? Every single night, since day one, this... **THING** that she continues to make love to becomes less and less transparent, but when things get just a little more clearer, it is as if she takes one step forward and five steps back, and it is driving her absolutely ballistic!

Why can't she just see who the damn person is already?

Then maybe she'll finally get over it...

Or... If she finally figures out who it is, and it is someone she knows, it just might complicate things further. Like, what if it were some sort of co-worker, or a student- _'oh come on, NO!'_

Oh, God! What if it is someone as conspicuous as that? How would she live with herself to secretly thrive on such a depraved mind- even worse- when Sheena finds out! Sarah can't keep a damn thing from Sheena. She knows everything about Sarah!

Well... Mostly everything.

Maybe this is just a pathetic cry for help because of the lack of sex life she has.

It would certainly make sense.

But Sarah is perfectly fine with where she is in life. She doesn't need to rely on anyone to make her happy.

So why is she dreaming like she is?

Sarah is at her wits end.

As if things weren't going swimmingly enough, with her mentally insane students racking her credit-card bill through the roof by day, and the erotic sex novels she writes with her body every night, Sarah's day has instantly gone down the shitter as she has just been given a note from the office immediately with a case involving a disgruntled Toby and another kid's, now, broken nose. Luckily, since it is Sheena's personal hour, she is holding down the fort until Sarah can return. Sarah walks the luxurious locker-filled hallways complete with the crappily made school pride posters, making haste, and heels clicking in the wind, right to her boss' office. Going through the endless possibilities of what the hell happened, combined with what the hell he was thinking, she is wondering how the hell she is going to be able to get him out of this one.

Their parents were less than thrilled, to say the least, when they realized that Toby would be attending the same school that Sarah had been teaching at. But at the time, it made complete sense that she would work in this school district after spending her party days away from the family to pursue her career, so she could make something of herself. But after 5 years in college, she hadn't realized how much she had missed of Toby's childhood and hated herself for it, yeah she visited every so often for a holiday or a birthday, but she missed out on SO MUCH. It only made sense to find work close to home so she could be apart of his life once again.

Yet, when their parent's found out that Sarah could be present as a legal guardian for his more troublesome days, their parents had turned the other cheek at their unique little dilemma, and Sarah now admits to herself that she underestimated how close she and Toby have actually gotten, and is starting to think that they are getting a little too damn close, and crap like this is precisely the reason why she is becoming more and more okay with the little zit-for-brains going away for a while.

Trudging through the empty trash-filled halls, she finally makes it to the main office. Walking in a rush, she gives a quick friendly wave to the secretaries as she practically bursts into the principals office door to see two boys:

Toby and Mr. Joey Stadler holding a bloody damp cloth to his, now, messed up nose. She looks specifically to Toby with eyes that would skin him alive, if only they could.

"Oh my God, Toby did you really do this?" she knelt down to Mr. Stadler to look at his nose.

"Thank you, Ms. Williams for joining us on such short notice." Principal Mullins says standing. "Mr. Stadler's guardians have been notified, but they won't be here for a few more minutes. And because I know that you have a class to get back to, lets try to make this as painless as possible." the kind, older man says with a nod.

"Toby, why on earth did you break his nose?"

Toby only crosses his arms in anger.

"Toby, answer me."

"Yeah, you better answer your big sister before she puts your widdle nose in the corner." Joey muffles beyond the bloody rag.

"At least I still have a nose."

"Toby." _'damn it, that was a good one.'_

He refuses to speak, only gives attitude.

Sarah huffs at his impudence. "I understand, Mr. Mullins, that the penalty for any misconduct in the rules of fighting, and harming another student proves a right for suspension." Sarah shot an evil eye. "But don't you think we could give him "in school suspension" instead and he can just stay in my classroom for a few days? I can make sure he is as miserable as possible." Sarah was speaking more towards her half-wit brother.

"Unfortunately, that isn't the only thing that he is guilty of, Ms. Williams." Principal Mullins says in a disappointed sigh. Looking down to his desk, he picks up something peculiar to toss to Sarah: a plastic bag filled with a green substance that looks like marijuana. "This fell out of his bag when one of the teachers was breaking the boys up."

...

 _'What the actual fuck.'_

Sarah only looks to her boss, eyes large and jaw dropped. "Wha-but..." she is speechless. What?! "Toby-"

"No!" Toby stands. "It wasn't me! It was him!" Toby points to Joey. "He had it! Yesterday!"

"And how do you know this?" Sarah asks expecting an answer, like, now!

"I-I saw him with it..."

"Where? When?"

Toby only looks to the room of people staring him down. He takes a big nervous gulp. "H-he had it yesterday after school with all his football friends. They saw me and... a friend of mine walking and... and came over to us asking if we wanted some."

"That's a load of bullshit! I never did that-ow..." Joey struggles to say.

"Who was this friend with you? Maybe he can be your alibi?" Principal Mullins says with a sympathetic disposition.

"What?" Joey muffles.

"He... h-he..."

"Oh, all of this is a load of crap." Joey muffles. "You're just cutting the little jerk-off some slack because he's the friggin' teachers' pets. Yet, he is the one with the weed in his backpack. AND he punched ME in the nose!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Puzzled, Principal Mullins proceeds to open the door to see a student, one of the seniors by the name of Francesca Kingsley "I'm sorry, Ms. Kingsley, but I am in a very important meeting right now-"

"I know, Principal Mullins," Sarah turns around to see one of her students at the door. "That's why I'm here,"

"Francesca?" Toby whispers as a blush suddenly grows upon his face. "B-but I told you-"

"I know, Toby and I appreciate it, but I can't keep this a secret." Francesca says as she is invited in.

"Ms. Kingsley," Mullins refers to the senior girl. "Have you something to say about what has happened today?"

"Yes," she says with a brave voice. Slowly she takes in a nervous breath before speaking. "Yesterday during school, I overheard Joey talking to some of his friends about some stuff he got from a friend of his. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to keep it to myself, but I guess he found out that I knew, so he and his friends confronted me today..." she gulps avoiding any eye contact with Joey. "They start threatening me to... to keep it a secret, and I told them I would. But t-they wouldn't leave me alone..." she couldn't go on.

"You little bitch-"

"I would shut the hell up, Mr. Stadler." Sarah says with a very serious voice.

"And that's when I punched him in the face." Toby admitted. "I saw one of the guys slip the stuff in her bag, and after I hit him, I went to her and told her give it to me. I was going to try to put it back in his possession without him seeing, but by that time, there was a crowd. I was screwed. And that's when the other guys attacked me and then we got broken up."

"All you assholes can just go to hell!"

"Toby, why the hell would you get yourself scrambled in all of this drama? None of this involved you, but you just had to jump in?" Sarah sits completely baffled. "Why?"

Toby struggles to come up with an answer. "I-I just..."

"I appreciate you trying to help your classmates, but all of this could have been avoided with a teachers hand in all of this."

"Yeah! Hello?" Sarah points to herself.

"And I know it is "un-cool" to snitch, or whatever it is you kids call it, but a lot of this could have been avoided if you had just told someone," Principal Mullins keeps his answer quite civil.

"I'm sorry," Toby whispers.

"That goes for both of you." Francesca only nods.

"I can't believe this from you guys." Sarah stands. "You guys are graduating in a month and you are acting like you are in Junior High. Toby, you just can't just go beating the crap out of people," She is at a complete disadvantage. She just looks to Joey with the most hateful look in her eye, pointing to him in rage. "And you, you conniving little-"

"Okay, Ms. Williams. You need to remain calm." Mullins gently warns his colleague. She huffs as she keeps to herself. "There is still the disadvantage of your brother, here starting a fight, and while it had good intentions, so would have been better telling an adult."

"I get it,"

"No, you don't Tobes. You're lucky you're only 17. One more year and you would have been arrested and trialed as an adult. And I wouldn't be able to bail you out."

Principal Mullins continues. "As you have stated earlier, the repercussions for fighting results in suspension, but understanding that it was all in... good... intentions, I will allow for you to punish him as you deem worthy," he finishes with a smile.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Sarah smiles brightly, yet with a hit of evil that even makes Joey tremble in his seat.

"And Ms. Kingsley," Mullins calls.

"Yes sir?"

"Go ahead and wait in the office outside, while I get the police and your uncle on the phone. He will have to know what has happened here, today."

Francesca dangles her head low, as low as it can possibly go. "Y-yes sir," she says as she starts to cry.

"But why? She didn't do anything wrong." Toby says trying to defend her.

"While you are correct, Toby, you and Ms. Kingsley are the only alibis for Mr. Stadler's drug bust. Having possession of drugs is a very serious crime and it calls for very serious circumstances. We need you and her here to confirm this information to the police. So you will be staying here as well."

"I am going to go and tell Sheena what's going on so she can hold my class for the remainder of the day."

"There is no need for that, Ms. Williams. We will keep Toby here until the end of the period. I don't want this information getting too big, so we will have all of this commotion wait until after school. You may go back to your class, though I will have to ask that you return here at the end of the day."

"Yes, sir." Sarah nods in agreement.

 **O.o**

Sheena is thriving off of all of this drama. She is LOVING it so much, mainly because she can't freaking stand Joey Stadler, much like the rest of the female faculty. Mr. Stadler had an interesting reputation with being an all around pig, not just with the female students, but with the teachers, too. And boy are they all glad that he is going to be gone.

Sarah, on the other hand, isn't too happy with being tied up in all this. Learning Toby's side of the story, it didn't surprise her that he would do something like that, for anyone. He really doesn't like injustice, which is why he is considering following in their father's footsteps in Law. But it was also unsurprising that it was for Ms. Francesca Kingsley's well being either. He has had the biggest crush on her since she arrived as a new kid at the beginning of the year. The googlily eyes Toby would give to her across the hallways during passing almost made Sarah want to puke, but she also couldn't help but admit how cute it was.

On the other hand, she also hates to admit how much of a freaking coward he is with her, too. He, literally, would rather punch out a jerk than to just ask her to the freaking prom.

This is the last thing that filters through her mind as she walks back in the main office before seeing Toby getting ready to start apologizing for his life.

And boy is he gonna need it.

"Okay, Sarah. I am so, so freaking sorry."

"Toby, what is the matter with you?" she whispers. "You were this close- THIS CLOSE- to getting in a shit-ton of trouble." she speaks in more worry than anything.

"I know. I'm sorry. It just pissed me off on how he was treating her." Toby begs. "Sarah, you didn't hear what he said about her."

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to break his nose, Toby." she leans in on one hip.

"Oh, he deserved it,"

"And I agree. But I am ashamed of you acting like a complete neanderthal, when you could have just compromised his intelligence with words of undermining strength or belittled his insecurities with the inner screw of your extensive vocabulary, metaphorically hitting him in a way that would mentally strike him for the rest of his life, but no. I find you throwing damn punches."

"He just..." Toby tightens his fists. "He made me so angry, Sarah. I couldn't think of words. All I could think of was my fist in his face."

"I know you like the girl, Toby, but you could have done something a little more romantic than that."

"WHAT!" Toby jumps back in embarrassment. "I-I don't like her..."

"Oh P-u-lease!" Sarah starts to walk away.

"I don't!"

"Mmhmm,"

"Sarah,"

"Why else would you risk taking the blame for something like that? You're whipped, dude."

"Shut up-"

"Why don't you just ask her to prom and be done with it, stupid."

"Because I don't like her like that!"

"That's the biggest lie I have heard all year, and I teach a bunch of over pretentious seniors."

"God. Is this going to be my punishment? You holding this over my head for the rest of my life?"

"Oohohoho no." she brings him in for a demeaning half-hug. "That is just the perk of being a big sister. Your punishment is going to account for this whole weekend, because we are going to go somewhere special. Just you and me. Together." Toby can see that her smile was at his expense.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks in fear.

"Well, it's the first week in April. What happens every year in the first week of April?"

It took Toby a moment to figure it out.

Until...

"Oh NO! Sarah please! Please!"

"That's right, little brother! Two fun-filled days at the ever whimsical 2003 New York "Medieval Fair! Oh, it's gonna be so much fun!" Sarah beams in excitement.

"Two days?!"

"With matching henna tattoos to boot."

"One day."

"As juggling partners."

"We haven't juggled together in, like, 5 years."

"Then practice."

"I have 3 papers to do and finals to study for!"

"Then practice fast."

"This sucks."

"So will Joey's nose after it's out of the cast."

"No tights."

"Deal- BUT-" she holds a finger up for the loophole. "You also have to spend Monday in "in school suspension" in my room for the whole day. Deal?"

Toby sighs a very heavy sigh. "Fine." they shake on it.

"Hey, you think that my punishment is bad, just wait until Karen finds out," Sarah starts to laugh.

"I can't believe that this is what I get for trying to be a hero. This isn't fair."

"Suck it up, kiddo. You're a big kid now. And in big kid land, that's the way it is." she says as they walk out of the school to meet Principal Mullins and the others outside with the police.

"Joey Stadler, you are under arrest for possession of illegal narcotics."

"You stupid- little-" a woman shouts as she hits Joey with her purse.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you by the court of law."

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you-" she makes one last hard smack before Joey is seated in the back of the police car.

"Uncle, please. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Sarah suddenly hears the plea of what sounded like Francesca. "I'm not even in trouble, I just had to admit that I saw something, that's it-"

"Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get you into this school?"

"I know, Uncle."

"And you were the one that chose such a place."

"I know, please, Uncle. Daddy doesn't have to know... Not yet."

Sarah and Toby see Francesca on the verge of tears as they can only see the back of her uncle's head.

"Do you honestly think I am going to keep this from your father?"

"But I am positive that he is going to pull me out if he finds out that I was involved with police."

"And I am positive that you are correct, young lady. You should say goodbye to your little comrades while you can."

"But school is almost over. Uncle, Prom is only in a few weeks, please-"

"Excuse me," Sarah feels so inclined to help for some reason. "I'm Ms. Williams, maybe I can be of some help, here." she tries a friendly hand at the situation.

The gentleman turns around-

...

 _'Holy mother of God...'_

"Ms. Williams," the gentleman's stern scold turns into quite a familiar smirk as her word suddenly spins in a whiplash.

 _'Of course! Of course! I mean why not, right? Out off all of the shit that continues to land into my lap, why the hell not? Why not just add The Goblin King in it as well?'_

"Oh this is fantastic!" Sarah exclaims for the world to hear.


	4. Generous?

**Hmmm...**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Sarah," Toby starts as he gets out of her car. "I don't know how I feel about this,"

"Well, you shouldn't have accepted it, then." she replies as she shuts the car door. "Now, when we go in, you are an adult. No, perverse jokes, no stupid puns, and please, no farting." she says wiping any access dust off his shoulders.

"I don't want to do this,"

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to it." Sarah says as she takes a folded piece of paper out of her pocket to read it.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Too bad. You agreed to it, so you're going in, and that's final." she says handing him the note. "Now you get to find the place."

"L-lets just go home... I can call and say I caught something-"

"She, literally, just invited you to this 2 hours ago- quit being a baby and just find the house."

"Sarah, this is just weird!" he says hopelessly as she starts to look for the house.

"Hey, you don't think that this isn't the absolute freaking weirdest thing for me, either? You're dragging me for the ride, too, you know."

"Why is this so weird for you?"

Sarah stops in her tracks... _'Shit,'_ She gulps. _'Fuck, what do I say?'_

 _..._

"Uh-" _'Oh, come on!'_ "Because!" she throws her hands up in the air. "S-she's my student- your classmate. And I'm having dinner at her house." _'okay...'_ "Don't get me wrong, I am deeply flattered, but... it's a little weird- you know just give me the damn note." she says walking, with haste, looking for the matching address.

"All the more reason not to go through with this, right?"

"Weren't you the one bitching about not getting rewarded for being a hero?" Sarah asks side-glancing him in judgement.

"Getting cornered, questioned, and tortured by her uncle was not exactly what I had in mind..."

"Oh Lord, can you be anymore dramatic? We are just having dinner with them." _'Besides. I am the one that will be cornered and questioned tonight...'_ "What could he possibly question you about?" _'except me?'_

"I just know he knows I like her. And I know what goes down with crap like this."

"Dude, you're 17. Why is this still a thing? Shouldn't 13 year old boys with sex-drive problems be worrying about stuff like this?"

"That's not funny,"

"Besides, if you were uncomfortable with it, why did you agree to it?"

"Because I thought he was going to burn me with his eyes if I refused-"

Sarah smiles an evil smile. "You just want to have a date with Francesca,"

"N-not with you there!" Toby slaps his face in defeat. "I am such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Sarah reassured him. "Just..." she finally matches the address with a lovely town home in front of them. "Just never say the words "Thank you". Only say "You are very kind", or "I appreciate your kindness," or something like that."

"Huh?"

"And always think before you speak. And I mean that. Don't just blurt the first thing that pops into your head."

"Sarah-"

"And if they offer you honey, just accept it. I don't care if you hate the stuff. Just accept it."

"What are you talking about?"

Sarah takes a deep breath before continuing with a smile. "Just be courteous and kind. Kindness will get you far, wherever you go." they both look up the small flight of stairs. "Okay, ready?"

"No,"

"Good," she pushes him up the stairs one by one,right before pulling him back down again. "Do you have any iron on you?"

"...I don't think so? Sarah you're scaring me..."

"Oh, you're fine. Let's go-" she pushes him back up again.

"Oh, God,"

"You're gonna be fine."

"No, I mean that I just realized something..."

"And what is that?" she asks as she knocks on the door which doesn't help her heart dropping to the floor...

"If he has wine, you're gonna be mackin' on him by the end of the night-OW!" she slaps him upside the head just as the door opens.

Her heart goes from her toes to her throat in an instant.

 _'Holy crap... He wasn't just an illusion...'_

"Welcome to our home," Mr. Kingsley says with a gentle voice, inviting the two siblings in.

 **O.o**

 ***Two Hours Earlier***

"This is fantastic!" Sarah exclaims for the world to hear, letting her brain, momentarily get the best of her. Realizing what she had just said, acquiring all eyes to her, her eyes grow immensely. "Uhh- Francesca, I don't believe that I have had the opportunity to meet your-um... guardian?" she tries so hard to keep her cool.

Francesca, realizing that she has been extremely rude, bounces back to formality. "Uh-right. Ms. Williams, Toby, this is my Uncle. I am staying with him for the remainder of the school year. He is the reason why I am able to attend here." she smiles while hugging his arm.

It took a moment for it to register in her brain... _'Jareth? A parental guardian? Uncle? Here? What?'_ "Y-yes," she smiles a routine smile. "I-It's a pleasure," she holds out an unsure, yet friendly hand.

He slowly, but surely takes a hold of it, as light as a feather and pulls it up. "The pleasure is all mine." his reply is striking as he lightly lie a chaste kiss upon her hand.

 _'H-holy shit! So this isn't a nightmare- well I don't know how it can be since I'm not shacking up on the school stairs over there... Oh shit, did I just set up my next dream? God I hope not!'_

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kingsley." Toby says with a friendly voice, offering a strong hand to shake.

"Likewise, young man," the shake is firm yet respectful.

"Ms. Williams and Toby are actually brother and sister." Francesca speaks out.

"Is that right?" he asks tilting his head in an amused fashion.

"Yes," Sarah is trying SO HARD to keep calm.

"It must be cool to have a teacher as a sister." Francesca's sheepishly adds with a blush to Toby.

"Yeah, you would think-" Sarah quickly bumps him off balance with her hip, making Francesca giggle.

"As I understand, you, sir, are responsible for this scene here," Mr. Kingsley has now become less than kind as his serious side starts to come out.

Toby quickly becomes embarrassed. "I-well-I just... umm... heh" he scratches his head. "Sir, I am so sorry for what has happened today, but-"

"No, Uncle. It wasn't all his doing. Please don't frighten him like that." Francesca defends her friend.

"Toby was trying to help your niece." Sarah cheeps like a frightened bird trying to sound brave. "He saw her in trouble and tried to help her." Sarah stands by her brother. "And though his actions were less than mature, he just didn't want any injustice to happen."

Mr. Kingsley quirks an eyebrow at her.

"And because Toby helped me, I had to help him. I wasn't going to let that jackass-sorry... Get away." Francesca says with strength.

"So I see, so you are responsible for what has happened today." he nods in understanding. "Perhaps, a treat shall be in order, then?"

"Huh?" Toby was dumbfounded.

"If a hero such as yourself would be so kind, we would be honored if you would grace us with your presence tonight? An act such as this should not go unrecognized, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Kingsley adds tapping a hand on Francesca's shoulder. "A home cooked meal to celebrate, along with acceptable company to boot."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Kingsley," Sarah stands protectively in front of her brother. "But you don't have to-"

"With all due respect, Ms. Williams," Mr. Kingsley stops her, looking at her square in her, rather lovely, eyes, with some kind of knowing. "This offer is only meant for this young man." his smirk was that of brilliance and and smugness. Her silence said it all as he drew his attention back to the boy.

"Toby, what would you like to do?" Sarah, a little insulted, invites him to answer, mind racing about this gentleman before her.

Francesca looks to him with hopeful eyes.

Toby looks like a deer in headlights.

...

"Um..." he staggers. "Sure, thank you." Francesca's smile had never been bigger. "But only if I can bring my sister too." he clings to his sister so fast.

"Yes. I would love to have you over, Ms. Williams." Francesca adds. "You're my favorite teacher. Just don't tell any of the other's." she playfully whispers.

"This is going to prove to be quite an interesting night, indeed." Mr. Kingsley smiles with a catlike grin that makes Sarah's hair stand on end.

"Oh, let me give you my address." Francesca says grabbing Toby's hand to pull him to the side while she writes it down in one of her notebooks.

"This is very kind of you, Mr. Ki-"

"I, kind?" he acts surprised to someone say such a thing. "How refreshing to hear." his eyes pierce hers, in such a way that she is unable to look away. "I am often told otherwise."

He leaves Sarah with no voice, whatsoever. No matter how she tries to reply, she just can't.

"How does 7 p.m. sound?" he turns to his niece.

"Sounds, good, Uncle."

"Good," returns to see a woman who can no longer look him in his unique eyes. "I am told that I am not a very nice person, Ms. Williams. Though, when someone tells me such a thing, it usually means that I am doing my job." he admits to her as he shifts his eyes to her so she can't escape his heavy gaze on her. "It turns out that I am only kind to people who deem worthy of my kindness." his words are so simple, but they hit her right in the gut.

Sarah takes a deep breath as if she had just been beaten up by a gang of people. She can't say anything else to him.

"T-Toby we have to go," she sharply inhales, never releases her gaze with him. "We have to get ready."

"Yeah," he says standing. Francesca stands and gives him a friendly hug.

"See you tonight." she exclaims. She is so excited to have them over.

 **O.o**

 ***Back to the Present***

"You have made it just in time, Francesca and I have finished dinner, if you will be so kind as to follow me." Mr. Kingsley says as he makes their way from the foyer into the dining room where a lovely dinner is set out for everyone.

"Hi Toby," Francesca greets her friend with a wave and a blush as she sets the last place setting on the table.

"Hi Francesca." he replies. "You look very pretty."

"That is very nice of you, Toby." her smile never leaves as she waits for her uncle to say the word. "You look handsome yourself."

"If you will allow me," Mr. Kingsley says as he pulls out a chair at one end of the table. "Ms Williams," he is quite the gentleman.

"You are very kind," she says in respect. Mr. Kingsley releases a small smile of gratitude as she sits herself down.

"Oh... Here you go," Toby does the same with the first chair he sees, trying to be a gentleman, too.

Her eyes glisten at the kind gesture. "You have my thanks, Toby." her smile only grows as she accepts the kind offer. She smiles to her uncle as if she were seeing stars.

They continue to eat in silence, give or take a few conversational topics. Sarah is weary of the food, though, with not having the most wonderful experience with eating food generously offered by Mr. Kingsley. She doesn't even want to chance Toby eating it, but what is she to say in such a delicate situation? As cowardice as it may be, she waits until she sees what may happen to Toby before she eats, herself. After such an anti-climatic scene of Toby just really enjoying his food, she slowly eases more and more into this interesting night. The more the night goes on, much to Sarah's surprise, it is becoming a quaint and harmless evening. After eating one of the most delicious meals that Sarah has ever had the pleasure of eating, they all retire to the living area as Francesca offers to make a pot of tea. All the while, Toby speaks endless complements to their well decorated home.

"This is a really cool house, Mr. Kingsley." Toby sits looking at everything he can see.

"How kind of you to say," he says looking around himself as Francesca comes in with the tea.

"Uncle has is a historian folklore, mainly European." she says as she pours everyone a cup of tea. "He knows all there is about the Faerie and what inhabitants the... more mystical, mythical places. He knows every mythical creature like you know all the animals names in the zoo." she says bringing out the milk and sugar.

The home was absolutely lovely, filled with paintings, wall decor that looked to be hand made by different kinds of materials, such as wood and moss. There are, what looks to be breakable artifacts placed in special sealed shadow boxes that show, what Sarah imagines to be, several lifetimes of study and treasure-finding. In every crease and crevice in this home, there is something new to stare at and wonder of its origin. It looks more like a folklore museum than an actual home.

Sarah, especially, will look to find something, almost too familiar, and remember strange mental images. This continues with just about everything she sees. Everything looks as if, if she were to touch it, she would remember it. She has the overwhelming feeling about... something... she just can't put her finger what this feeling is inside of her. Familiarity? Anxiety? It's almost giving her a headache.

She completely spaces out for a few moments, not able to keep up with all that had just been said.

"That is really cool," Toby starts. "You know, Sarah knows everything about this kind of stuff, too." Sarah snaps back to reality.

"What?" she looks to her brother with large eyes.

"Yeah, sis. You know. Fairies, unicorns, dwarfs, mermaids, goblins, she knows all about that stuff." he reverts back to Francesca and her uncle.

"Goblins?" Mr. Kingsley specifically repeats. "You dabble in folklore, Ms. Williams?" he asks, legs crossed, tea at hand.

 _'Oh, I am going to **murder** him!'_ \- "C-comes with the job of teaching AP English, I guess." she chuckles nervously, desperately trying to keep from looking too suspicious.

"Oh, please. That's all she talked about when we were younger. She had movies, books, posters, and even drew pictures of-"

"Kids right?!" Sarah gulps. She had to shut him up. "Can't live with 'em?" she turns to Toby with the word "kill" in her eyes.

"I actually find the curiosity of a child to be quite intriguing, Ms. Williams." Mr. Kingsley says to further the discussion. "The passion that drives them to believe, what most would consider impossible, the faith to believe the way they do, and the will that can be so strong to accomplish what they can, is quite astonishing. that is more than what I can say about most any adult that I have come to meet in my lifetime." he continues. "Though you may have only been a child at the time, Ms. Williams, what you learned of the world of the faerie has now led you here at this very moment of your life, has it not?" he leans forward to see a very frightened Sarah with a very good poker face. "You, who was once a temple of endless yearn for imagination and learning are now, what I imagine to be a very distinguished woman of literature, teaching all you can to further the imagination and creation of what what is yet to come?" his words are turning in to more of a monologue. "There is nothing more valuable than knowledge, Ms. Williams, and you give it, with expertise," his eyes light up. "or so that is what I am told my my niece."

Sarah just couldn't take it anymore. "Toby!" she jumps away, far away from this discussion of her to try to start a new one. "Why don't you share with us your plans after graduation." She smiles with a silent demand to change the subject. Sibling telepathy is common for these two. "Tell them what you want to do."

"Yes, Toby. I am very interested in hearing of your plans." Francesca suddenly says. "Are you going to University?" she seems generally interested.

"Yeah," Toby smugly smiles. "I- I wanna be a lawyer, help people fight the dirty fights, like my dad." he says sheepishly.

"Do you look up to your father?" Mr. Kingsley asks.

"Yeah, I do." Toby is honest. "There is so much injustice in the world, like... what almost happened... today." he pauses nervously. "A-and when I first started high school during the summers, I would go and watch my dad in action. The way he still fights for people is awesome. I have wanted to do what he does for a long time."

"Oh that is wonderful, Toby!" Francesca cheers him on. "I just know that you can make such a huge difference with people. I'm living proof!" her smile beams.

"That is quite the admirable decision, Toby. Very respectable and always in demand out there." Mr Kinsgley adds. "I imagine you must already have several scholarships for your school of choice."

"W-well..." Toby stutters. "I want to do to Harvard, but I'm not exactly rich-"

"That's a good school," Mr. Kingsley says, almost as if he were giving his blessing. "Some of the best have studied in those halls, even the better ones, teach."

"Yeah, but I can only get so much with scholarship and grants. And the thought of being in that much debt, I am just going to go somewhere else-"

"Do you want to go to Harvard, Toby?" Mr. Kingsley asks such a simple question, but requires a difficult answer.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Were you accepted?"

Toby's eyes grow. "...yeah,"

"Then how about we make a deal?"

"Umm... a deal?" Toby suddenly turns to his sister.

Mr. Kingsley leans towards Toby to make sure that he has his full attention. "Use the rest of the school year, as well as this summer to apply for every scholarship you can earn at Harvard, and whatever you get, I will double it."

"What?" Toby gasps, wondering if just heard that correctly. "What?!"

"Uncle-"

Sarah just drops her jaw, the lost her voice a LONG time ago.

"Mr. Kingsley, I can't let you-"

"This is a small price to pay for what you did today, Young man."

"All I did was-"

"I know what you did." Mr Kinsgley stands up. "I would rather use my money to help with a student's tuition than to waste it trying to free my niece in this messed up judicial system." he turns to face Toby. "Hopefully with more people like you in it, it can actually work in the favor of its people for a change."

Toby was utterly speechless, Sarah almost wasn't there anymore. It was absolutely crazy, what was happening before them!

"I-I-I..." Toby bursts out in to a laugh. "I can't believe this- Sarah!" he turns to a flabbergasted Sarah. "I'm going to Harvard! Wait 'till dad hears about this!" he turns to his friend. "Did you know-"

Francesca shakes her head. "No, I had no idea!"

"Thank you so- I-I mean I greatly appreciate this. This is amazing. I-I don't know what to say!"

"Let's celebrate!" Francesca jumps in. "There is an ice cream shoppe just around the corner."

"Okay," Toby likes the idea.

"Uncle?"

"You have my permission. I, however, am going to stay and clean."

"Ms. Williams?" Francesca asks in invitation. Sarah is still in awestruck mode, not realizing someone just asked her a question. "Ms Williams..." Quickly snapping back, she stands and sees Francesca clinging to Toby's arm in excitement. She thinks this may be a good time for them to be alone.

"You know, I'm good. I think I am going stay... and help." she avoids looking to a rather smug Mr. Kingsley.

"O-kay." Francesca agrees, liking the idea of enjoying her time with Toby. They both walk out together, playfully arguing on who is going to pay for the treat.

Leaving Sarah there.

Alone.

With Jareth.

 _'Oh shit...'_

She tries to speak. "T-That was...um... Extremely generous of you, but I have to ask wh-"

"Generous?" he suddenly asks spinning to finally look to her, eyes piercing hers with damnation. "What have I ever done that's generous?" his rhetorical grin hits her in a way that makes her want to run.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **The next one is bound to be interesting, no?**

 **I.L.C**


	5. Alone Together

**Get ready to drool.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"It's been a while." he smoothly says as he slowly yet surely starts to advance her.

She starts to back up. "S-so it has," her attempt at bravery is admired.

"It seems that you have been on edge tonight," he says growing closer and closer to her. "Something on your mind, Ms. Williams?"

She struggles to bring her voice back as each step he takes causes her voice to collapse. "W-why are you..." she tries to look away. "Why are you here?"

"Here," he tilts his head in curiosity as he looks around the room. "This is my home, the place of which I live." He smiles. "Why, may I ask, are you here?"

"Y-you know what I mean..." she says backing up even further.

"Do I?" he quirks an eyebrow. "Are you under the impression that I can read your mind?" she hits a corner. "I do hold quite a bit of power, my dear, but the power of Clairvoyance had not yet been gifted." no matter how she might, she is stuck between him and the wall. She is having a difficult time keeping whats left of her strength, and he can tell. "Are you feeling well, Ms. Williams?"

"What do you want from me?" she finally asks.

"Pardon?" he looks to her quizzically.

"Don't act so coy, Mr. Kingsley-"

"You're majesty will do, quite swimmingly, Ms. Williams." he is really close now. "Or Jareth, if you're feeling cheeky."

She is finding it more and more difficult to focus. God, what is happening to her? "Please don't play games with me." she huffs. "What do you want from me- or..." she comes to a realization... _'Toby...'_ "You are not going to take Toby-"

"Save your silly little misconceptions for the humans, Ms. Williams." he says as he just walks away from her to head into another room. He just lets her sizzle in the moment, dropping his little game to start to cleaning the dining room.

She just stands there, frozen in the corner of the room. But before too long, her body follows in the same direction as he. Finding him in the next room, she sees him gathering what was left of this little dinner party and starts a haul into the kitchen. Almost in routine, she picks up a few leftovers to help with the clean up. Making her way to the kitchen, she sees him filling one side of his sink with hot soapy water. She just suddenly feels so compelled to know what this is all about?

"What are you doing?" she is just so confused by this whole thing.

"I am about to wash dishes,"

"No, I mean, what are you doing here? Why are you here?" she only realizes how rude that sounds after she says it. "I-I just mean-"

"You mean, why else would I be here, correct?" he doesn't look to her, he just starts hand-washing, not showing her any emotion.

"I-I just... I just thought-"

"This is the problem with everyone here," he says stacking clean dishes on the empty side of the sink. "All of you think too much."

Sarah's eyes bulge. "I'm... sorry?" she motions in misunderstanding.

"You think too much." he spins to face her as he dries off his hands with a towel. "So much that you end up overthinking your thoughts, which in turns your thoughts into thoughtless messes." he says opening the dishwasher to his right, just before getting a few bowls to start storing leftovers. "You overthink so much, especially about people whom you _think_ you may know," he is swift with his movements as Sarah just watches him. "Because of this, every thought that you have about them drives you to the point of insanity, because you only think about what they could possibly be thinking about you, when in reality, they just might not be thinking at all." he finishes as he heads to his refrigerator to store the cold food.

...

It takes Sarah a moment to digest, all of what he just said.

He lets her think as he starts hand-washing once more. "Humans are so focused on their negative thoughts, they often forget to realize that their thoughts about, said people, may not be all that they seem, or perceive." he motions to her. "Something to think about." he only smiles.

Bringing in what was left of the table, Sarah puts up what she can as she mulls over what all he said. The room is silent, but the vibe is actually quite friendly. Sarah isn't sure if she likes this vibe or if she should be weary of it, then she mentally slaps herself in the face. As Sarah puts the last of the leftovers in storage, she hands the bowl to him for his last item to clean.

"How kind," he says with a grin, quickly cleaning it before placing it in the dishwasher. She just uses this small window of opportunity to really look at him.

It has been so long since she saw the regal and frightening enemy that she once fought and danced with. She remembers that day well, how well he played such a role in front of her, throwing snakes, moving walls, dropping trap doors under her feet, using his power to frighten the little girl out of her, simply so he wouldn't lose the game he played with her. She remembered how she compared her meek little stature to his tall matriarchal personality. That was a long time ago, and what she sees now is something completely different. She is just so... tickled.

"It's odd," she suddenly speaks.

"Very," he slightly chuckles, unplugging the sink and closing the dishwasher. "All you humans are odd."

"No," she she says leaning up against the counter. "You putting away leftovers and hand-washing dishes after a meal. That's odd,"

He looks directly to her. "Is it?" he focuses his attention to her, expecting her to explain herself.

"It makes me think," the irony makes them both grin. "Why would a king of another realm be in a townhouse the middle of New Your City, washing dishes while his -niece, is it? - goes and eats ice cream with a human boy down the street? Any being that would know, said king, would arouse such a suspicion, human or no."

Whoa.

"Are you willingly admitting your curiosity to a Fae being, Ms. Williams?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest. "Because, if you are as informed as your brother parades you to be, you should know that, this is a very dangerous notion, you are making."

"I am merely asking the same question that any other person would ask. There is a factual reason for, said king, to be in a place like this, and I enjoy the hobby of which I gather factual information."

"Yes, but any yearning for factual information derives itself from some thought of curiosity. And you should remember what I said about humans thinking." he is quite enjoying this.

"The fact still stands, there is a reason, even if it were something as simple as taking a vacation, for which, learning of what I learned in my past experiences with the place of which you rule, I would understand." she looks to him, a little more bravely than before as she starts to lean a little more forward, knowing that she almost has her answer.

"My, my, my." he stands up high with a grin. "You sure have grown," he advances her further. "There is little left of the snobby little know-it-all that I had the extreme pleasure of meeting, those few short years ago."

She smiles a proud smile. "And you haven't changed a bit."

He finally shows a toothy grin full of mischievousness. "I may not have changed, but your perception of me sure has, in the last 20 minutes alone, no less." he says turning away from her to reach a cupboard on the far side of the kitchen. Opening it, Sarah sees a collection of wine. Grabbing a bottle, he also grabs two, very nice looking glasses as he continues. "If you must pry into my business, then humor me with a drink in the next room." he says walking, expecting her to follow. They eventually make their way though the narrow corridor, passing the dining room, and the living room and making it to a quaint library with a desk, lovely embedded chairs and a long end table. He invites her to sit as he starts to pour each of them a glass.

"My lovely, yet extremely naive niece has been studying human culture here back in her home, and through her studies, she had become so intrigued that she asked her father, my brother, a ruler of the neighboring kingdom in the land of the Fae, if she could take a closer look." he says before taking a sip. "Being the little daddy's girl she is, he willingly accepted. Thus was the reason for coming to me." he rolls his eyes. "Because of my, rather... unique job." he looks to Sarah knowingly. "I was the perfect candidate as her escort for her little mission." he makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs. "In my realm, my kingdom is the closest to that of a portal to your world. And because I have had the _pleasure_ of doing my job as long as I have, I had built a resilience to this world and it's reactions to creatures such as myself." Sarah starts to take a few sips herself. "After some discussion of what I get out of this deal, she proceeded to start her research on your world, and made all of the plans herself, right down to what exactly what she would be doing here, and why."

"Okay, so wait a second," Sarah stops him from going any further.

"Yes?"

"She could have done anything here, and she chose high school?"

"Well, she understood with her age, that it would be abnormal for someone such as her "human" self to not be in school. She knows a lot about human customs. Almost as much as me." his smile is full of pride. "So she found a school of her choice and attended."

"So why here?"

"I don't know. Ask her." he downs his first glass. "All of this was her endeavor, after all."

"And you don't find it at least a little strange that you end up here?" she continues to drink her answers away.

"Knowing her for as long as I have, as clever as she may be, I have learned that the less I know about her, the better off I will be."

"And how long have you known her, exactly?" Sarah pops a curious question.

He quirks a brow. "She's my niece, Ms. Williams."

She sighs. "How old is she?"

"Which do you prefer?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"Human or... otherwise?" he asks as he refills both glasses that now seem to be empty.

"Um...human?"

"Then about 17."

Sarah bites her lip for the next one. "...Otherwise?"

"Then about 1700."

"1700?!" she jerks in her seat, almost spilling her wine.

"Still so young. She has so much to learn of her own home, yet all she is doing is parading herself here like a horny little spring-breaker. But what do you expect of a child?"

"1700?!" Sarah still can't get past that.

"It's not that difficult to do the math, Ms. Williams. Even for an English teacher." his smirk is well placed.

"How old are you?!"

He chuckles "Old enough,"

Sarah just sits there, gawking at the fact that she is THAT old... With Toby... on a date... _'Oh crap,'_ She decides that it's best to stand and let her body circulate while observing the room.

"Toby has had quite the crush on her since they met at the beginning of the year." she says observing the room full of books. "No matter how much he denied it, he couldn't hide it from anyone."

"So has she," he stood with her.

"This is weird." she says with the slight turn of her head.

"Not really," he shrugs it off. "She has the mentality to that of a teenager, truth is, they are quite close in age and maturity-"

"That's not what I meant,"

"You seem to be needing to explain a lot about yourself, tonight." he says with a cheeky grin.

"I mean, come on. You had absolutely no idea that Toby nor I were at the same school that she specifically requested? That sounds just the tad bit shady to me." her suspicion rises again.

"Not until I took a look at the student and faculty list, no." no matter how much she didn't believe that statement, it is an honest one. "I did, however, enjoy the change of events. What I thought was going to be a boring year, had soon become that of a very interesting one when I gathered the information. Even more so, when she came home one day saying that she had come to fancy a young man named Toby. I found that amusing." he chuckles. "At that point, even I even started to question my own sanity."

"Is this why you offered this scholarship thing to him? Because your niece has a crush on a kid you stole 17 years ago?"

He is taken aback by such a comment. "Now that is quite the accusation, Ms. Williams."

"This has you written all over it," her defensiveness returns. "If he is going to owe you a debt in all of this, then he will not be accepting it, because I will not let him."

"While I do admire your endless attempt to protect young Toby from the danger that is I, I assure you I mean you no harm." he remains mature about the situation. "What he did today was admirable, very brave, and if not for his brave actions, my niece and I would be faced with some serious consequences, far beyond that of the normal judicial system. Francesca and I would be in quite a bind trying to keep our little Faerie secret whilst she faced incarceration. The fact that he happens to be one of the many children that become wished away to me, is irrelevant, Ms. Williams, not to mention that his circumstance was no fault of mine." his sass is noted. "Young Toby has no idea how much he has helped us today, and I hoped, in this way, he could appreciate the small token of our gratitude of what he helped us avoid."

...

 _'Damn it, Sarah.'_

Sarah becomes extremely ashamed of herself accusing him of such evilness, but what else was she supposed to think? The endless reminder of what happened all those years ago certainly didn't help, either. But can anyone blame her for going straight to the worst case scenario? This is just a tad bit coincidental. She just didn't think that anything else could come of it...

Then she realized how hard she was thinking.

She sheepishly looks to him. "I'm sorry." her apology is an honest one. "I... Things like this don't happen very often, and it usually comes with a large debt in return. It's just not something regular people usually do."

"I figured that you, of all people, would know by now that I am not a regular person, Ms. Williams." he says taking a drink.

...

That really sinks in.

"So, what do we do about the love birds around the corner, then?" Sarah asks expecting that this would be rather problematic. "I mean, they can't be together, right? That would just... He just doesn't know of these things, and... She..."

"Whose to say?" he chimes in. "What she does here is her responsibility, I am not going to help her. She needs to make that choice when she comes to it."

"What do you mean?" Sarah becomes frightened for Toby.

"I am not at liberty to take charge of her experiences. If she wants to befriend and take part in a romantic relationship, who am I to stop her. She just needs to realize that the option, and consequences are hers, and hers alone."

"So... what, this is allowed? Toby isn't going to be slaughtered for dating Fae royalty?"

"You have quite the imagination, Ms. Williams."

"Well, what will happen to him if this friendship does become something more?"

He sees this as a worrisome topic for her. He indulges in it for himself with a grin. "It looks like our destinies have been intertwined, Ms. Williams." he turns to her. "If not in one way, then in another." Sarah took that moment to down her second glass. "More?" he politely asks.

"No, Thank you. I... do have to drive." she says walking away from him to "observe" more of his collection, taking a breather, so she wouldn't start anything. She then remembers the truth of what Toby had said just before they entered this house about her use of alcohol. "You have quite the extensive collection." she says, previous subject aside, as she stands in awe of what he has in here.

Jareth, agrees to change the subject. "It's refreshing to meet someone who admires the great human authors." he says looking to the shelf she stares into. "Human authors are more interesting than Fae authors. The emotion in that of a Gaelic novel fails in comparison to that of an Earthly European poet. I don't meet many people who share the appreciation that I have possessed through the years."

"Rarely do people even read anymore." she says in wonderment. "What had become classics here, are now just dust-filled paper bindings that does nothing more than take up space in a library." she says as she starts to feel the spines of each title she reads. "It saddens me how people don't take the time to find a new adventure within a book, and create the story with their own imagination." she starts to be come a little saddened as she looks to him. "People nowadays look to other forms of entertainment, rather than the classic. But, I suppose evolution is a stark and rebellious cousin of ours." she returns to her admiration of his collection.

Though she can't see it, his eyes glisten as she speaks the harsh truth of what has become of her people. Never has he been challenged to further pursue a conversation of intellect and thought, and it sends a slight bolt of intense endearment through his spine. What she had just said was smart and well thought out, as well as what all she had been saying through the whole night. He observes her from behind, really taking a look on how she really has grown, body and mind. He is quite intrigued by Ms. Sarah Williams, more now than ever, not really knowing how much she had grown until now.

She then turns back around to see a different look in his eyes, one of intrigue and curiosity of his own. She wasn't expecting such a change in atmosphere so soon. His stare to her sends butterflies through stomach.

"Y-you know, I think I will take that last drink," she says out of extinct.

Sarah uses this moment to gather her bearings. She puts herself in prospective, watching him, realizing where she is, exactly. She is in the Goblin King's "summer house", discussing literature and how his niece and her brother are dating, over a really expensive bottle of wine, all the while fighting the initial instinct to get drunk, in which, this 3rd glass of wine won't really help.

Has she gone completely nuts?

She takes another large sip as she starts to think of other things, things that she hasn't thought about in years. Remembering her past with him, she suddenly has her plagued with questions involving the people she had encountered on that fateful day.

"So," she starts. "How is... everyone?" she shrugs.

"Everyone?" he insinuates. "Like whom?"

"Um... Every-one? Your citizens? The friends I made while... visiting... your kingdom?"

"Ah," he takes a sip. "Well, I like to believe that all of my people are doing fairly well. I haven't come across in any deaths resulting in the little clan that you had created, so I imagine that they are all trucking through life well enough."

"So, you just don't know anything about your people?" she starts to feel a little concerned.

"Regardless on how long you may have spent in my Kingdom, Ms. Williams, you only experienced very little of it. I rule over more than one Kingdom, and they are all overflowing with different people and creatures. In my Labyrinth, which is just a small fraction of what I rule, you only explored maybe a tenth of it. When your rock calling friend destroyed The Goblin City, he, thankfully, only destroyed a small suburb of it," she looks down in shame. "-of which all of those goblins thanked because that granted them money for re-build which is something they had been asking for, for several years." he says with a hint of irritation, "All that being said, I can't possibly know how every single person is doing every single day." he finishes as he starts to swirl his drink.

Sarah had never taken into consideration on how much she didn't know about such a place. She only spent a day there, how could she think that she knew so much about it? It had been so long, when she was there, she thought that she had seen everything, because everything she saw was something that she never imagined would exist. She had traveled, what seemed to be so far at the time, hearing him explain how large it actually is, gets her gears rolling, on what she might have missed, and now has a sudden craving to see it.

But what of the ruler? What of him? He stands looking at his vast collection of books as he had just had to explain himself to her, yet again for the uptinth time tonight. Sarah suddenly wondered how much of a menace she had become? When she first walked in this house, she thought that she was going to be the one drilled and interrogated, but it is the exact opposite. Now that she thinks about it, he really has changed, or maybe it was just her perception of him. Looking to him, she sees that he has changed a little, if not just to fit in, his hair is shorter, just still quite unruly for an earthy haircut, and dressed in a white button-up and black slacks, it almost looks like the same person, almost re-imagined.

And with this realization, through all of the topics that she had created, not once has she asked about him.

This saddens her a little, but maybe it's the wine talking. "How about... you?"

"Hm?" maybe he didn't hear?

Sarah struggles to repeat. "H-how are you doing," she asks putting her glass down. "Jareth?" yep. It's definitely the wine.

He had become pleasantly surprised, smiling in thanks. "I'm fine."

"Good," his smile was contagious, finally smiling to him with a genuine feel. But this changes as she releases the tiniest blush before turning back to face the books. His grin only grows, realizing her shyness, and slowly floats closer to her.

"And how about you?" he says inching closer to her. She acknowledges his presence, but keeps her gaze away from him.

"Me?" her slight nervousness returns as she glues herself to the bookshelf.

He leans up against the bookshelf next to her to catch her attention. "How are you, Ms. Williams?" his smile never leaves.

She loses interest in what she pretends to look at in front of her, but still refuses to look to him. "I'm... good," she slowly nods "Good."

"Just "good"?" he entices her further.

"You're just "fine"?" she retorts while making the mistake of meeting his eyes with hers. There is just the smallest moment between the two, as they study one another, she with his mismatched eyes, and hers with her beautiful pools of green... so deep... so cruel.

"I wouldn't mind a little more." he admits to her, very softly.

Sarah doesn't realize just how close she is getting.

"Neither would I..." she speaks just above a whisper.

"And, what would you like, Ms. Williams?" closer they became.

"I don't know," she has lost all control.

"I do," his honesty had become the better of him.

So close have they now become. Close they now stand. Closer, they both wish to be. So close has she traveled, herself.

So close are their lips about to touch.

"Sarah?" a distant voice awakens her, as if she were comatose.

"Uncle-" a distant voice is internally cursed, as it comes from the other room.

Dropping a gasp that she didn't know she had, she pry's her stare away and retreats from the room, in a hurry, with weak knees. He watches her until she disappears, taking the moment to down his last glass to follow and find the kids in the foyer with smiles aglow. The couple speaks of their mini adventure to the shoppe around the corner as they hold the evidence in their hands. The kids continue with endless tangents about school and their social comrades, making their way back to the living room. Jareth, however, heads back to the kitchen to catch anything he may have missed. Refusing to be by herself, she follows the kids into the room for a few more minutes before Sarah looks to see how late the night has gotten.

They do have somewhere to be tomorrow since it pertains to Toby's punishment, but Jareth agrees to ending the night. The two kids say their goodbyes as Francesca walks Toby on out, leaving Sarah and Jareth left to walk together.

"I was not expecting this night to be so..." Sarah struggles to say.

"Interesting?"

She chuckles. "Interesting, is what I expected." she looks to the two kids down by her car. "Just not so..."

"Nice?" he looks to her.

"Yeah," she looks to him. "Strange, but nice."

He is satisfied with that, since he very much agrees.

Not much else had been said before she finally leaves for the car. Francesca says her goodbyes as the siblings get in and drive off. Their whole ride home consists of Toby talking endlessly about his adoration for Francesca, and how he thinks he is in love with her. But when Sarah asked if he asked her to the prom, she wasn't surprised to hear him say no. But that didn't stop him from talking about how perfect she was.

Sarah screams internally, not excited on how she is going to be blurting this to Sheena. While sweating profusely on how she is going to explain this one, she vows to never have another drink for as long as she lives.

 **O.o**

 ***Later That Night***

 _Finally... He has a face..._

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Go clean that drool off the floor.**


	6. Rest in Peace, David Bowie

.

..

...

A moment of silence for our tremendous loss.

.

..

...

You rocked our world, David Bowie.

You will be sorely missed.

.

..

...

I will have a chapter by the end of the week. I have not abandoned this story. I just needed to do this, first. I'm sure you understand.


	7. The One With the Renaissance Fair

**The ending though...**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ugh,

Sarah grumbles in pestilence as her subconscious transitions from her sleepy state to the awakening of her surroundings. The gentle sunrise that beams from her single sized window lightly hit her eyelids just right to make her turn in a silent plea and cover her head under her pillow. This night was the longest night in this interesting series of dreams that she had been having. No longer is she being teased with endless boats of wavering intoxication, lingering lust, and endless teasing of her desires night in and night out. No. This dream had her free of all clutches and bonds, letting her take complete control, while still getting lost within the passion, exhilaration, and domination. It's hard to believe that that she would be able to move this morning after a night like that, dream or no.

But to Sarah, she doesn't recall the endless night of intense pleasure, heavy breathing and gasps that get lost in the night wind.

In fact, this is the first dream that she hasn't been able to remember in weeks.

This is a first.

She is exhausted this morning, regardless if she could remember anything, she still tossed and turned to no end leaving her with little strength to get up for the day's festivities. She almost wants to call it quits on tormenting her little brother. Why punish him if she also has to punish herself with an early start on a lovely cloudy Saturday. She is definitely not a morning person and the weather is just begging for her to stay in, so... why is she doing this?

Despite the inner fight she has with herself, she finally makes the universal decision to get up and stretch her limbs, deciding to get excited. She loves the Renaissance Fair. It's a wonderful excuse to dress up and act silly and live in a world of her own while being able to laugh and mingle those who enjoy doing the same. She feels so at home with the hundreds of strangers that lurk the festivities every year, and she hasn't been in years, She asks herself why she has waited so long to go.

Taking in the crisp and cool spring air from the slight crease of her window, she looks around her childhood room as she ganders at her past. Through her teenage years and into her young-adulthood, her tastes vastly matured, replacing toys and stuffed animals with various knick-knacks and collectibles, and replaces her posters with other forms of wall decor before she moved away entirely. Though she took many of her childhood treasures down, she didn't have the heart to throw anything away. She didn't want to. They're just collecting dust within their parent's attic, now. And even though her taste had matured throughout the years, she kept the deliciously varied and unique oddities with each odd piece of her room having it's own story. She doesn't really have a set theme in this room, there is a little bit of everything in here.

She wouldn't have spent the night here if their parents weren't away on an emergency business trip. She didn't want him to be alone in a dark house over night, no matter how he protested, insisting that he can handle himself and the house just fine alone. But she was already there is it was easier on her since they had to be up so early, anyhow.

The upside to them being gone is the very lucky break Toby received of not really having to tell them about what happened at school. And he plans to keep it that way, and agreeing to go to the fair is a good way to try and get on Sarah's good side and on board with keeping it a secret.

To be fair, he is supposed to attend in-school-suspension on Monday, anyway right? Why worry mom and dad even more, he said? Why worsen it, he said?

He is extremely convincing, which will work out for him in law school, Sarah thinks to herself.

Finally getting to her feet, she shakes her head from her overflowing thoughts as her body shivers at the cold floor. Looking at the clock by her bed she sees that she isn't too devastatingly late getting up, but if they want a meal beforehand, they better get going. She slowly tiptoes out of her room and down the hall a ways to Toby's door. Looking at it, she thinks she should just burst the door open and flip him off the bed, but she decides to take a different approach.

With a loving smile, she only faintly knocks at the door.

 ***knock knock knock*** "Little brother..." ***knock knock***

...

Nothing.

Her knock is a little more attentive.

 ***knock knock*** "OH little broootherrrr..."

Still nothing.

She hums with a nod. "Okay..." she says as she slowly yet surely opens his door to a very boyish room, floor full of dirty clothes and outlandish posters of God knows what decorating the walls. She looks to his bed as she sees the cocoon of sheets and covers that hold a lovely butterfly just asking to be opened. "Toooooooobyyy~" she singsongs to get him moving.

He only slightly moves within the covers but not much beyond that. This doesn't phase Sarah, though. Her smile only grows larger and more evil as she pulls out something rather special to assist her in waking her brother.

It is nothing more than a small blue can that fit in the palm of her hand with a large white nozzle at the top and tipped with a small white button that, when pushed, releases the most agonizing noise for such a small room to bear.

Bracing herself, she squeezes her eyes shut as she points the small object at the top of his bed, as she readies herself to watch the lovely butterfly bloom.

3...2...

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK***

"HOLY SHIT-" he screams as he pounces four feet off the bed, squirming in mid air, so fast that even the monsters under his bed could feel the pain of such a jolt. He looses his footing in a tremble and tumbles onto the floor with the mess of sheets plopping on top of him. Popping a frightened head out of the sea of blankets, he finds, in the midst of his bedhead, a grown woman falling to the floor in laughter at his door.

"Such language, Toby!" she mumbles among the giggles. "You kiss Karen with that mouth?"

He moans in an instant. "Are you serious?" he cries as he pulls his blankets over his head. "You were being serious?" his muffled voice is barely heard.

"I'm always serious Toby." she says standing to her feet as she puts on a serious face. "Now waky-waky. We leave in an hour." she finishes as she leaves the doorway.

"Nooooooo," he continues to moan as he climbs back into bed to wrap himself back to sleep.

"And you're wearing the tights." she calls from the hall.

"NO!" he immediately jumps out of his blankets to run after her. He gets to her door just as she is able to shut it in his face. "No way, Sarah! Nu-uh! You swore!" he shouts.

"Oh, good, you're awake." she calls from the other end.

"We made a deal, Sarah!" he continues to bang on the door.

This time she opens her door for her sass to flood through. "That was before you forced me to a God awful double-date with Francesca and her overzealous and weird uncle!" she slams the door shut.

"For the LAST time! It. Was. _NOT._ A. Date!" he grunts as he marches back to his room.

She opens, "Was too!" she closes. He runs back to bang the door, with anger rising to his ears.

"Come on! Say it again!" ***BANG BANG*** "I dare ya!"

"Or else what?"

"Or... or..." Toby struggles for a way to get under her skin... It didn't take him long. His smile was diabolical. "Or else I'll call the Goblins to take you away-"

"THAT'S IT!" Sarah forces her door open.

"Uh-oh..." he starts to run.

"I told you never to bring that up, you little maggot!" she screams as she tackles him to the ground with a large thud.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry! I'm sorry-y-y-y!" he cries as she wrestles him into the most painful position on the ground! "OW!"

After the lively events that added to the unusual morning routine in the house, the siblings finally fumble themselves dressed, tights and all. Sarah dangled the opportunity for a free Denny's breakfast if, and only if, Toby got on his knees and begged for forgiveness for his statements involving goblin abductions.

Growing up with a reckless little brother as a growing teen sister really was a pain in the rear at times. She loved her brother with all her heart, still does, and will always do anything for him, but no relationship, no matter how unique, isn't perfect. Since she wasn't there a whole lot through his childhood, the times where she was home from school were the times that they both continue to remember and treasure. Unfortunately, she was gone more than she was there, and because of this, he yearned, as any other younger sibling would, to learn as much as he could about her, which often had him breaking into her room while she was gone, or looking through her things in the attic. When she found out what he was doing while she was gone, she often showed her discontent and scolded him endless amounts of times. But it was never really harmful until he was about 8 and found her "Labyrinth" book, which was, ironically, not with her stuff in the attic, but under her pillow.

When she came back during a holiday visit, she came home to a sight of him in his room with the book at hand as he recited it like a play just like she used to, to a bunch of his pals as they rolled on the floor laughing. She had turned so red in the face. He wasn't doing it out of love for the story, he was making fun of her and the hobby that he learned about her through his mom. He was poking fun at Sarah and making her feel silly and stupid for doing such dumb things as a kid as make believing in such dumb and girly things.

But her dislike for him hit deeper than just making fun of her pretend days. It went much deeper. It was more of concern of his well-being. What if he did read it and learn of its power and fall into the same trap as she did? And what if the anger would be towards her and they would both be stuck into an impossible trap, but with switched rolls?

This really pissed her off and she showed her concern through her anger and her words. She threatened him to never bring that book up unless he wanted a pounding, and that if he ever made fun of her again, she would tell all his friends that he still slept with his bear "Lancelot" in his David Bowie lightening bolt footy-pajamas.

But every so often, if he wants to get under her skin, he'll pull the "Goblin" card.

After their breakfast mini-adventure, it was finally off to the Fair!

 **O.o**

The 2003 Medieval Fair, what is usually a large empty park centered an hour outside of the city is transformed into a whole new world; a time warp dating back into the days of olde, full of Kings, Queens, Knights, Pirates, artists, smiths of trade, and any creature that one can think of: Fairies, Fauns, Mermaids, Unicorns, Centaurs, Witches, Goblins, Trolls, Dragons, Imps, you name it. Hundreds of ordinary people transform themselves from their everyday dull lives to reside in this sanctuary to come together in harmony and have a good time with fellow free-spirited people.

There is a whirlwind of things to do, rather it be watching numerous shows of magicians, jugglers, fools, jousting, parades, and musicians,- or one can wander into the many shops full of fortune tellers, henna artists, food stands that make authentic medieval food, smiths that make anything from fine jewelry, pots and pans, weapons, or just simple collectibles. This is a place where artists can shine and really show their spirited talent in the fantasy genre of art, rather it be in paintings, drawings, clay, or even fine period clothing. This place truly is a sight to behold.

This place is a wonderful way to escape from everyday life and that is exactly what Sarah plans to do with Toby, today. Even though she is supposed to be punishing him with making him do their duo-juggling act they did as kids, Toby can't shake the fact that he freaking loves this place just as much as Sarah. He always pokes fun at her for openly admitting to liking this kind of stuff, even Sarah knows that deep down Toby didn't put up much of a fight for that very reason. He even gets a little too giddy when he finds the "Dungeons and Dragons" tent every time he goes.

After the fight that Sarah and Toby had about the book incident all those years ago, she left with very little words to say to him, which made them both feel terrible. But luckily she made some good friends at school and those friends helped her learn really cool tricks like bottle spinning for tending at a bar, popping wheelies in her car, and even juggling. She had been trying to perfect her skill before going home and showing her family, and she thought that it was the perfect opportunity to mend the burnt bridge with her brother. She just didn't know it would go so well, because he soon begged her to teach him, and she was more than happy to oblige. Over time, he finally got the hang of it, and they eventually started teaching each other different things that they learned, and that is how they spent their breaks together. They even performed together for family reunions, company picnics and finally made it to the Medieval Fair one year before Toby started getting deep into the social life of junior high and didn't think it was really cool to juggle with his sister anymore, especially if she was going to be a teacher at the same school he was gonna go to, he figured he would sever as many embarrassing ties as possible. And although it saddened Sarah, she understood why, and since she was going to see him more often, she didn't press the matter further.

Until he got punished.

Sarah and Toby now reside on a small makeshift stage made of straw and planks of wood. They are acting out one of their more comical routines which has Sarah trying to teach the crowd how to juggle with some fruit and Toby trying to eat every piece. The piece is cleverly done as Toby steals the fruit away from Sarah and takes a bite out of every piece while still juggling them in med-hair, which in retrospect, is a very impressive thing to do. And as he ruins her how-do, she lights on of a torch looking baton on fire and threatens to set him ablaze for ruining her lesson. She throws it for him to catch it and then throws another lit one, and then throws another, and another before he starts throwing them back to her and they playfully throw the fire to one another and fight and bicker until the music ends and they catch them all on beat and pose just in time for an applause. It really is a cute little side show that they do, and Toby is impressed with himself on how much of the routine he remembered and was glad that he still had it, somewhat.

As they exited the stage, the siblings kept to the side in smaller crowds with a more simple routine with another set of batons and heavy weighted balls as they perform different ways of juggle-juggle-pass.

"See?" Sarah suddenly starts talking, multitasking with the juggle routine. "This wasn't so bad, was it?" she says as a small crowd circles around them.

"I'm not talking to you," he replies looking away from her. "In fact, I hate you." he scoffs over-dramatically. "And I wish that these stupid things would grow wings and fly the hell away."

"You do not." Sarah rolls her eyes. "The tights are just cutting off the niceness from your brain." she chuckles.

"Ya. So if I die due to lack of blood circulation, it's on your head."

"I thought you weren't talking to me." she teases.

He just smacks his lips in attitude of her persistence. Sarah softens up a bit.

"I'll tell you what," she says as their juggling starts to increase in height. "Since you have been such a good sport with me today," she says speeding up the pace. "I will take you up on your offer and leave your mom and dad out of what happened yesterday. They don't have to know everything about us, right?"

He only looks to her in a surprised shock at what she just said. "...Really?"

"Really," her smile is bright. "we should have some sibling secrets from them anyway," she chuckles. "it's part of being kids-" ***BONK***

The sudden kindness from Sarah causes Toby to falter in routine and he misses a beat, causing all of what they are juggling to shower around them, including a heavy weighted ball to hit Sarah on the head and she instantly hits the ground in force. The crowd also reacts, but doesn't actually do anything.

"Holy crap- Sarah!" Toby reaches for her to try and catch her but he doesn't make it. "Sarah! Crap, Sarah, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he frantically panics, wondering what on earth he had done to his sister.

It takes her a moment before moaning in pain. Toby lands to his knees. He tries to hold her head to look at the injury. "And you decided to trust me with big balls and long sticks, heheh-ow." he playfully says before she shoves a hand in his gut.

"You're a gross little turd." she grumbles as she holds her head in pain in another moan.

Just as he was about to help her up, the balls and batons that were scattered around them suddenly start shaking on their own as if an earthquake had started. Looking around the earth was still, but the toys continued to shake scarily causing the crowd to back up in awe. Then they suddenly, as if they were all inside of a warped dream, grew bat-looking wings just before lifting off the ground and flying into the sky. Both of the siblings look up in the sky in confusion and slight fear as the crowd starts to clap at the amazing trick that they had just did.

"Oh, God-things are flying! I think I need a doctor." Sarah collapses back to the ground.

"Me too-"

"Ms. Williams! Ms. Williams! Are you okay?!" comes the sudden cry of an extremely familiar voice.

"Francesca?" Toby suddenly jumps up to see the curly-haired beauty running their direction.

"Toby-" she abruptly stops when she sees him. However evident her sudden blush seemed, it had gone unnoticed as her uncle came up right behind her. Sarah lightly rises her head and sees both Francesca and Jareth dressed clad in extremely appropriate clothing for a place such as this.

And then...

 _-Drenched in an embrace, breaths as ghastly as the howling wind, and the feeling of skin against another's dull nails pulls on the tug of desire. It is almost too much to bare as she grasps onto him for dear life as he holds her ever so much closer-_

Sarah collapses.

 **O.o**

Her subconscious' slight attempt of slumber is short lived as she slowly but surely opens her eyes to see the Goblin King looming over her with eyes as alert as a nocturnal creature looking into the night, fierce and foreign to Sarah's understanding. Her eyes blink with rapid speed, trying to rid themselves of such beasts invading her soul to such a degree, as if they were nothing but an image.

Much to her un-surprise, they are, in fact, very real.

He is very real, and he is, very much, leaning over her.

"I am relieved to see you have awaken." he quips with a curious expression. "Your little brother will be quite relieved."

Her eyes squint as if she were shielding herself from the sun, which is quite ironic since the clouds are rather dark, now, full of rain that itches to fall. She cups her head with her hand, deeply inhaling, as she starts to feel a pounding sensation in her head.

"I am just dying to know why you are wearing what you're wearing," she groggily asks looking to see his attire, reminiscent of much, be it memories or history, white, long sleeved poet shirt, black vest tucked tightly in black pants almost as tight as Toby, complete with black boots, black leather gloves, black... freaking riding crop- "but assuming that I will get nothing but inquisitive avoidance from you, I will just ask a more simpler question. Where is the little zit?" she finishes trying to stand to her feet.

"You are quick to judge, Ms. Williams. A trait which is regrettably learned here with your human nature. I wouldn't speak much about attire," He leisurely states while looking to her own ensemble. He gently protests to her quick movements gazing at her ensemble. "I recommend that you try not to move too much- You... juggle?" his addition almost sounds amusing as he lays the lightest touch of his hand upon her shoulder.

 _-A touch... a breath... a gasp... her lips... his tongue... the torture... the agony... the brilliance-_

She immediately scoots back, avoiding any eye contact, averting her gaze somewhere else... Anywhere else. She takes a deep gulp.

"Are you alright?" his voice echos with concern.

 _-'you'll be alright...' kind words are said in deep darkness as such whispers are promised, and headed. The smoothest and most gentle lips caress her neck as her head falls back with a bestowing breath-_

Strong memories start flooding back to her as her eyes rapidly move in realization. So much so, she loses focus with her surroundings, she holding her head in dizziness. "Y-yeah-" she heeds his gentle warning and refrains from too much movement. "I-I'm f..." she clears her throat. "I'm fine."

He looks to her in obvious concern, as she continues to advert his gaze.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake." Toby returns in a sprint with a small ice pack and Francesca not too far behind. "Here," he says lightly putting it on the bump protruding from her forehead. "I really, really sorry." he says as she winces in pain.

"It's okay," she struggles to say while sitting up. "I'm sure I'll live," her sigh was that of relief.

"God, I hope I didn't get brain damage or something,"

"I highly doubt that," Francesca muses out of nowhere. "Brain damage usually only occurs during times of severe opened or closed injury, concussion, or other evidence of pathology, caused by extreme external force of impact in fast paces." she states factually. "A simple baton or ball shouldn't do too much." Clearly she didn't understand the sarcasm stated.

They all look to her with bemused faces.

"What?" she retorts. "I want to study medicine."

"You-" Toby starts. "You saw us-"

"Absolutely! I thought it was a wonderful show. You too are quite funny." she smiles so big, her eyes squeeze shut.

"Quite the intriguing hobby, I must say." Jareth couldn't help but add.

Sarah and Toby slowly turn to each other as Jareth continues to look oddly at his niece. "I guess... umm..." he says tying to ignore Francesca. "this royally screws your generous offer to not tell mom and dad, huh." his question becomes more of a statement.

Sarah hears the pitiful tone in his question, and decides to humor herself with it."I'll tell you what," she starts as she slowly gets to her feet to regain a sense of normality. "You do two small things for me, and I'll keep my mouth shut."

Toby rolls his eyes. "Oh, here we go,"

"Do you want me to tell-"

"NO-no..." he motions to her. "What do you want?"

She smiles an evil smile from ear to ear. "First," he flinches instantly. "You buy me a funnel cake-"

"Perfect-"

"And..." he flinches again at her voice. She lets the tension linger a little as he almost causes him to sweat. Jareth takes notice of her control of the situation, observing her hold of the conversation, like a little tyrant. Letting her evilness face to simple sisterly-ness, she continues. "Ask Francesca to prom, you dweeb." she shoves at his shoulder.

His face turns white, instantly overburdened by fear and nerves, growing his eyes at the audacity of his sister, literally shouting the phrase _'no you just did not-'_ with just the gaze of his eyes.

"I would love to, Toby!" Francesca shouts with the biggest smile as she jump-hugs him at the side pulling him off balance. "I- You... Oh thank you, Toby!" she says grabbing his hand as she heads them toward a food truck. "Come on. Let's go get your sister her- funnel cake?" she is a little confused as to what that would be. Toby keeps his deadly gaze at his sister as she sticks a playful tongue at him before he is forced away by hand.

"And they say I'm cruel," a voice is heard from behind her. She twirls around a little too fast, causing her head whiplash making her fumble in her steps. "Okay-" he voices before taking a grasp of her arm to help keep her balance.

 _-she doesn't fight it, in fact, she invites gentle eccentricities and she feels hands snake up to her arms, binding them in a congealing trap. Bolts of emotions soar through her body-_

"Perhaps you should sit for a moment,"

 _-senses and forms bind together in a senseless race against time. Tension rises in inexcusable forms. All feeling is numb, yet every touch burst through their thriving skin-_

"Are you ill?" a voice of concern breaks through her, rather descriptive flashback as her sight jumps back into the present to take in a sharp inhale as finds herself sitting in a nearby fold out chair.

"N-no. I'm..." she shakes her head and lets out a noisy sigh to get back into focus. "I'm... I'm alright." she says bracing her knees. She looks down to the ground to avoid looking up at this point. If she were to accidentally catch his eyes, she wouldn't know what to do. Catching the side of her eye, however, is her duffle bag full of her, now collected, juggling equipment, then took a double take... "Wait... didn't those things..." she fans her hands in the air. "F-fly away or something."

Jareth's eyesbrows widen at such an auspicious question. "You are ill..."

"No- I..." she could have sworn she saw it. "But... they..." his questionable look makes her feel extremely stupid. She just sighs. "Thanks, then." she dismisses. "To whomever cleaned up the mess."

"We thought it best to evade the inevitable of more injuries." his smile is a small one, one she barely saw since she is evading him. He starts to notice a slight pattern in her actions. "One is enough." whatever smile that claimed his lips had been long gone.

After a moment, she finally stands to grab the bag.

 _-'Kiss me,' she said. 'For a price,' he said-_

She falters.

"You need medical attention." he lightly commands as he grabs the bag from her hand.

"No, no, don't be silly." she forced a chuckle. "Really, I'm okay," she motions to get the bag back.

He quirks a brow at her. "You lead the way," he takes the bag firmly over the shoulder. "I'll follow."

 _-a gasp, a nip, a touch, a cry-_

"...O-kay..." she says straightening up to head to her car.

There is nothing but silence between them- silence full of tension. Although the walk is short lived before they reach her vehicle, he waits to see if she will say anything, but she doesn't know what to say. They arrive at her car with not a word as she unlocks the car to pop open the trunk.

"Are you certain you'd be well enough to drive in the state you're currently in?" he asks as he tosses the duffle bag inside.

She immediately flinches behind his back for another flashback but... none had come, for which she is extremely thankful. "Oh yeah," she exhales a breath of relief. "Though I have half a mind to leave him here so he could live inside the big tent as a fool, since he is so good at being one." she mumbles as she closes it with a locking honk. Her humor has returned, which is a good sign.

"Is your relationship with your younger brother always this charming?" his sarcasm is evident.

"What else would you expect?" she asks with a shrug. "We're siblings, siblings who spend an obnoxious amount of time together. A relationship like ours doesn't come without its trials and tribulations." she speaks factually. "The fact remains that he is my little brother, and I love him with my heart and soul. We may pick on each other but that is just a plus." she stops dead in her tracks. "But if something were to happen to him," she slightly turns her head for a dramatic effect. "I would kill a man to get him back." he is aware of the piercing of her words, though they did not sting. "Though if he were to make the mistake himself, he would have to dig himself out, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't help."

Jareth looks to her fire in his eyes which she would definitely see if she ever looked into them. "Spoken like a wise woman." his words hum the air with compliment.

She shakes her head in dismissal. "Don't let my clever choice of words fool you," she scoffs sarcastically. "I may, in your warped interpretation of the meaning, sound wise, but I assure you that I am anything but."

"Another wise proverb of life." she can feel the burn of his gaze without even having to see it. "to strengthen your resolve with such self awareness is also an extremely wise feat. Do not act so coy, Ms. Williams, and might I advise you to learn how to take a compliment." he says as they find a picnic table to sit at and admire the view of the festivities.

"Well, if I am as wise as you assume, then how come I, a teacher of the wise scribbling's of words ancient to the eyes and ears of our species since the dawn of time, unable to teach my brother anything? An older sibling is supposed to set the path, make mistakes so their younger doesn't have to, yet he doesn't even look up to see the path right in front of him. He can't even see something as simple as the look in Francesca's eyes." she shakes her head sympathetically as she tries to see if she can find them in the crowds a around.

"So you say," he starts. "as you have shamelessly continued to advert _my_ eyes since you've awaken." he, sitting on the opposite side of her, leans in to gain her full attention. "With such aloofness at hand here, I just can't help but wonder why, Ms. Williams."

She desperately tries to shake her momentary hesitation swifting through her mind as his words wrap around her head. He sees her gears rolling as such an obtuse change in subject, as well as noticing her ever so slight falter in her glance before she gains just enough strength to finally and courageously look straight up at him.

"Are you openly admitting your curiosity to a human, Mr. Kingsley?"

His smile is very real, one toothy and full mischief and playfulness. So she wants to play this game? He is absolutely convinced that he is about to have some fun right before two men in knight costumes, that Jareth believed to be absolute rubbish, even for a small role-playing bit, intervenes in their nice conversation with the most outlandish demand.

"Sarah Williams?" one shouts in command with an extremely loud voice. Her face distorts in obvious disgust to the person intruding this private matter.

"Yeah?"she allows her feelings to shine through her voice.

"You are hereby sentenced to a total of twenty minutes in the stalks by request for the embarrassment of thou kin brethren."

"What?" she chuckles in absolute disbelief.

"A young man, by the name of." he looks down to his make-shift scroll, "Toby Williams has alleged crimes against you, and you shall now pay for them."

"You have got to be kidding me-"

"Take her away," two other guards show up out of nowhere and grab a hold of her arms as they guide her to the stalks on the other side of the fair. She looks behind her to see an extremely amused Goblin King as he crosses his arms in a laugh.

"Don't just stand there- help me!"

"Hi big sister," she hears an annoying chirp to her right, just out of arm's reach. Toby stands grinning from ear to ear as Francesca stands next to him with a hand over her mouth in shock and eyes as big as plates.

"OH you are SO dead..."

 **O.o**

There Sarah stands, pinned down half way to the ground in her juggling costume, locked by her wrists and neck in a long wooden plank brace. A choice few had started to gather around Sarah to laugh at her, just mainly because it is fun to poke fun at someone who was playfully being punished for the stupidest thing for twenty minutes. The vast amount and anger turns at her on the inside, trying to think of a creative way of getting her cute little brother back.

"Well, well, well," in comes the very last voice that she wanted to hear, but the first one that she knew she would get. "this is quite the interesting position that you have been placed in, if I do say so myself, my dear." Jareth whimsically says resting his elbow atop the plank she is stuck in.

"Don't talk to me." she hisses.

"Aww," he pouts. "Why such a tone, Ms. Williams?" he says looking more closely at her position. "I certainly did not put you in this predicament." he looks behind her, as it is a sight to behold. "Though I wonder why I didn't think of this sooner."

"Quiet! I am trying to exact my revenge."

She hears a lighthearted chuckle deep within his chest. "Are you now?"

"Yes! And you're not helping." she tries to eyeball him.

"Well..." he says slowly taking a few paces back and forth in front of her to really show her the distinguishable part of the "costume" he was wearing. "I could help with that, if you like."

She looks down, not wanting to see that. "Yeah. I bet you would. In exchange for what?"

"What are you insinuating, Ms. Williams?" he acts offended.

"I am insinuating that people just don't make a deal with the devil without a payment in return." she quirks a brow.

"Ugh," Jareth says breaking his act. "Don't side me with that double-horned heathen. He is ridiculously insufferable."

She huffs at his intolerance. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is," she mocks the snarky reply.

His retort is reminiscent of such a memory as he fights a cheeky grin upon his face. "Well, I was going to do it out of the goodness of my heart," he says pacing once more, and just a tad bit closer to her this time. "but, unfortunately, since you are being so impolite, it will have to cost you."

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Kingsley," she almost sang the name. "You want something from me- you have since you have arrived here, and now is your perfect time to corner me and get it."

"Oh how I have dearly missed your mellow-drama." he says as he kneels down to meet her struggling gaze beyond her bangs.

"What do you want?" he words bite.

"I'll get you out and help you with your petty sibling rivalry, if..." he lingers just as she did to Toby.

"Oh good lord."

"Can't I be dramatic, as well?" he asks.

"What do you want?" she almost cries in frustration.

"I will help you out and get your little revenge if you go to prom with me."

Her eyes shoot open.

...

"What." she asks. "Seriously?- Like are you being serious?" she tries to look him but to no avail,

"Let me take you to this... prom and I will help you."

"No!" simple and sweet. "Are you out of your mind? Or are you just completely daft as to what a prom actually is?"

"Well," he continues. "Francesca wants to go to this "Prom", yet her father has put his foot down about my chaperoning her for the remainder of our... visit. I wouldn't even dream of letting her go until you insisted your little brother to ask her to go with him, so now I must now attend as well, but this, change of events is extremely enticing, and would just be a small perk, mind you." he is anything if not honest.

Sarah's mouth drops. "You..." she tries to look up to him "You have been planing this the whole time- YOU PUT ME IN HERE-"

"I assure you, Ms. Williams. I did no such thing. I was with you the whole time during your arrest, and your brother admits that this was his own idea." he doesn't hide his smile. "But I, again, thank you for the kind assumption of my trying to be the big baddy here, when you should know by now that, this is not the case."

"No! I am not going to a stupid high school prom with you." she scoffs at the fact that this is the stupidest situation she has ever been in. "I wouldn't even be going if I wasn't placed in charge of creating the damn thing."

He shrugs at her answer. "Suit yourself." he stands to walk away.

"Twenty minutes really isn't so bad..." she says to herself as she sits there defeated with a huff. "Stupidest day of my life... I knew I should have just stayed in bed today." she mumbles starts to feel the most odd sensation-

Is...

Is someone...

Is someone... actually... She shakes.

Is someone actually... tickling her?

Someone is actually tickling her, making her burst into random acts of sounds protruding from her mouth. She starts to shake. "What the-"

"I'm the tickler, you petty defenseless human. Tickle, tickle, tickle." this tickler says as they continue to invade her personal space.

"Ew, ew, ew- stop!" she laughs. "Quit it!" she giggles. "Ugh! STOP!" she tries to shout, but they just don't stop. "Ugh! Fine! Jareth Fine!" she almost screams through her giggle fit. "Fine I'll do it! Just get me out of here!"

"Your wish is my command."

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **A bit of irony on writing this chapter. I spent all of Saturday writing it on paper as well as couple other chapters after this, and spent all of Sunday night typing up half of it and planned to get it up here by Monday night, but we all know how Monday went...**

 **Actually, In the words of David Bowie, from the song "Girl Loves Me" on his new album:**

 **\- Where the fuck did Monday go? -**

 **How fitting is that? You never cease to amaze me, David Bowie. I don't think you ever will.**

 **My sincerest apologies in regards to taking so long to update. I lost my grandfather and my aunt in the course of 6 weeks back in September and another death scare a month after that... Death just took an extremely heavy toll on my family. And then the holidays came around and we all know that the end of the year is full of insanity. - and now with David Bowie's passing and Alan Rickman- what the fuck is going on?! I have had enough death, thank you.**

 **I'm sure we were all hit pretty hard with such sad news this week. I know it hit me hard. Never in my life had I reacted to a celebrity's death like I did to David Bowie's. I am still crying, and I will for a while. He was different, you know? He made a different impact on us, than any other person did. He did things... he created so much... He understood better than anyone in this world how to speak to misfits like us, I really just pray that his family will be okay, and I hope that there are others out there who will keep The Goblin King alive like me. The Goblin King didn't die. All of the characters that he made from Ziggy Stardust, Aladdin Sane, The Thin White Duke- even the persona of "David Bowie" himself can never die. He will continue to impact the world for an eternity. - I am so heartfelt by all of the wonderful things that the world is saying about him. It gives me strength to be more like him and leap high into space and the heavens.**

 **Rock on, David Bowie. Hurry up and give Heaven a makeover. Make it look cool when we get up there. Who better for the job?**

 **-Please say hi to my dad for me.**

 **I.L.C**


	8. Teslas, Chryslers, and Clunkers, Oh My!

**I wanted to give a huge thanks for the many people that read this story. There are lots and lots of you who have either been reading this from the beginning or have caught it somewhere after and it peaked your interest enough to keep going with me. I really just wanted you all to know how much I greatly appreciate it. I used to care about how many reviews I got for my stuff, but in all honesty, seeing the many people who are favoring me and the story and following it for future chapters means so much more, because to me, that shows commitment and, my goodness, you guys are so freaking committed and so freaking cool! Thank you so much for being here with me while I write out my frustrations and my grief with the almighty David Bowie passing. I almost stopped writing this, but because of him, I wanted to finish it, and finish it well, because this is the little weird thing that I secretly do, and he would want all of us to secretly do that weird thing that we work on. (I love that twitter quote, don't you?)**

 **So, thank you. Thank you so much for being here, and I hope you continue to enjoy this weird little story that I have got going.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rain patters a bittersweet sound against the windshield as the wind dances with each and every drop. Sarah looks out the water-blurred window to her right as the rain falls and falls, drenching the world all around the car as they make their way home. She sits excruciatingly still in her seat, staring out into nowhere, as a desperate attempt to avoid any kind of conversation in the car. Trying to keep her attention to the drifts of rain passing them on the highway, there is little to see outside of the city, but that doesn't stop Sarah. She can stare and look at the grass and watch the droplets race down the windshield, or watch the many upon many shrubs and suburban houses pass, as long she doesn't have to talk-

"This silence is quite unsettling, don't you think?" Jareth says looking straight ahead at the road taking the driver's seat. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly turns her head to the man sitting next to her, whose attention had become fully paid to her while still managing to keep full attention on the road and both hands on the wheel. "especially with two children in the back." he continues as he motions his head to the back as he sees the who young-adults with his rear-view mirror.

She follows his glance behind them as she sees Toby and Francesca in their own little world, comparing which is the better phone between his Razor and her Blackberry while she continually becomes intrigued with the new ipods that have come out and how many songs they can hold. Sarah returns to her original position while slumping as much as she can under her seat belt with a sigh.

"Some would say silence is golden," she says avoiding his direction protesting conversation. "We should heed the wise and divulge in such a luxury while we can." she says while closing her eyes to keep herself calm in her infuriating situation.

He raises an eyebrow. "That, to me, sounds like a very nice way of telling someone to "Shut up", Ms. Williams." he says switching positions to regain comfort. "Surely you jest."

"My sincerest apologies if I've the manners of a wet log, your majesty" she says crossing her arms. "But, due the circumstances at hand here, I am not very happy at the moment, and I am quite, literally wet from the rain. So I apologize if I am not the most talkative. Just be happy Toby doesn't start cracking his stupid jokes."

"If you intend to use your pathetic attitude to derive me of my conversation, it isn't working."

"I can be a whole lot meaner, trust me."

"I like it when you put up a fight."

"Yeah!" she suddenly shoots up in her seat. "I've come to realize that, throughout the... time that I have had the esteemed pleasure of knowing you, but I am beyond sick of this charade, and I just- you know... I'm just gonna go to sleep." she scrunches as small as she can and turns her head to the door.

"Such an atrocious way to act to someone who has helped you in your many endeavors, today alone, no less." he lays an ear-worm for her to gnaw on.

"Well, I'm sorry that we all can't have fancy cars like..." she motions around her area to see an extremely foreign, futuristic car. "What kind of car is this, anyway?"

"It's called a "Tesla"." he muses. "It's a prototype engine that is used electronically, a new feat which delves into the idea that the human race can start using electricity to power their engines instead of fossil-fuels, and thus making this planet a more economic-friendly place- based on the technology by a grand fellow that the brand of car is named after." he sees Sarah gently mocking him to the side. "It's brand new, or in layman terms, a "fancy car", something that they have only been working on for a few years, they say." he shrugs. "I volunteered to give it a whirl, along with a few choice others in the world." he rolls his eyes. "Anything to help this planet. Lord knows it needs it."

"Wow," her sarcasm flows out of her mouth. "Well woopdie-freaking-do for you. Less than a year here and you're just loaded with extra goodies aren't you? You are so lucky to have such good fortune at your side here in America. It's almost like... magic."

The sound in his voice is telling, but also sincere and soft. He isn't angry. "I understand the position that you are in, but you needn't be so immature. I mean, really. You are acting like a-"

"Don't." she warns. "Don't say it." she waves a hand in the air. "Please." she says taking a moment as she sits upright in the correct position. She releases a slow sigh, an apologetic sigh as she she looks into his direction. "I'm sorry." her words have meaning. "I don't mean to be such a premadonna, I just..." again she sighs. "Nothing has gone right today- nothing is really going right in my life right now, and this just takes the cake." she slowly looks up to him to see that he is listening. "I don't like asking for help. From anyone. I have to do things myself. I am not very good at leaning on people, not anymore. I have become extremely independent, becoming a grown-up and all, and having Toby lean on me just makes me protective "mother goose", as it were. I'm just not very good at showing my appreciation, and I apologize. I am just trying to figure out what I am going to do, now."

"Well, it's not a perfect apology," he takes a brief moment to look in her direction with soft eyes. "but I'll take it."

It had first began with the rain at the Fairgrounds. Sarah had just been free from the dumb stalks, thanks to Jareth, chased the stupid tickling freak away, and she had made her way to her car to get a change of clothes so she wouldn't have had to remain in the stupid jugglers outfit for the remainder of the day. Just as she arrived to her car, she started to feel raindrops falling from the sky. She had then gotten upset since this meant that it was time to leave for the day, and she didn't even get her damn funnel cake. She started to get a little damp as she finally found Toby, Francesca, and Jareth returning to the parking lot to leave, themselves. But as Toby and Francesca were saying their goodbyes, Toby had noticed, at the corner of his eye, Sarah struggling with something in the car, and when he went to see what the problem was, they had come to realize that Sarah's car ceased to start. Not even a click. It was completely dead, and she had no idea why. It was as if a nightmare started to play because she started going through her brain to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She was car-less! There was no way to get home. She tried to think of ways that she would be able to find a number for a taxi somewhere, which was going to absolutely SUCK since the fare was going to cost a fortune.

Francesca had overheard their struggles and told her uncle their issue. He had gone to see what the problem was, but he was unable to fix it, at least in the pouring rain, and insisted that he take them home until they could get back and do what they needed to do. Using another vehicle to jump start it was dangerous in the rain, and it was nonsense to call a taxi if she already knew someone who was going in the same direction. Sarah was stretched thin, and with a 3 to 1 vote on the matter, everyone jumped in the to the brand new, nice smelling car to head home, in damp clothing, leaving Sarah's car and all of her equipment in the trunk behind, including her nice medieval dress.

Sarah is now screwed completely, and she just knows that she isn't going to hear the end of it from her step-mother.

"Thank you." she says suddenly. "I actually owe you a few thank you's."

He is pleasantly surprised to hear her words. "Glad to see that my kindness is finally recognized with you." he shoots a sudden glare at her. "And it has only taken you 20 years."

"Geez. Has it really been that long?" she sits in thought, ignoring his tease.

"That long," he scoffs. "Humans have such a warped perception of time."

"Says the man who only gave me 13 freaking hours to-" she comes to a sudden halt. "I'd rather not discuss the topic of time, if you don't mind." she says nodding. "I still need to figure out what I am going to do about port of transportation..."

"If there is anything that I can do-"

"No!" she stops him before stifling a slight giggle. "No, no. You have done enough- more than enough." she finishes with a sheepish grin of her own. "It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but-"she pauses sensing familiarity in her words. "whoa..." she suddenly halts her voice. "Deja vu." an array of memories start flooding back to her.

"Quite," he, too, remembers, smirking to her. "That particular force seems to be increasing, as of late."

"Tell me about it," she finishes the conversation on a less static note, leaving the aura a little more friendly than before. She starts to settle through her nerves as she releases the tension to daydream in the rain once more. The kids kept to themselves besides a gentle chuckle here and there, and for both Jareth and Sarah, it has become just a little more comfortable in their surroundings, which is refreshing for the both of of them, since Sarah can ease on the worry about everything for a moment, and Jareth can focus on being a little more human, in more ways than one.

It had become relatively quiet for a few minutes before a familiar landmark stated to catch her eye- a broken down, old gas station that had been closed decades, even past her own childhood. She sees the torn sign, the familiar graffiti on its property and the green fading in color in on the chipped paint and her heart instantly drops.

She shoves her head away from the window, not wanting to see what comes up next. Squeezing her eyes as tight as she can, she grips her seat belt for dear life, desperately trying not to release any tears. She taken in a sharp inhale and tries to focus on the two in the back and their mumbling.

Her sudden change in disposition is immediately calls to Jareth as he takes a quick glance at her to see her try to keep from crying. His whole being is suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to keep her from crying, to keep her smiling. He does not like this feeling of seeing her upset, it suddenly pulls his every sense to her, his heartstrings tugging from his chest.

"What's the matter?" he asks with a tad alarm in his voice. She only shakes her head no. Such sincerity only makes her shed a single tear. She only continually shakes her head. "Are you in pain? Is it your head? Are you getting sick? I told you that you may need to seek medical attention-" his voice strikes a chord in Toby and Francesca's ears as they look up to see Sarah's posture, showing that she is upset about something.

"Sarah?" Toby scoots up close to his big sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-" she struggles to say. "I'm fine." her voice buckles.

"Do I need to pull over-"

"No, don't stop-" she pleads, hanging her head low. "Please don't stop driving." she ends in a whisper.

Toby, too, starts to become concerned for his sister until a familiar sight catches his attention out on Sarah and Toby's side of the car. It's a very large gated cemetery, one of the largest in the state of New York that spans almost two miles against the highway. "Oh man," Toby whispers. "You should have told him on the west highway, Sarah. You didn't have to do this to yourself."

"What's wrong?" Francesca suddenly cheeps in a shy but concerned voice for her friends. Toby looks to her and points to the window behind him.

Toby tries to think of a way to tell the story as kindly as possible. "When... Sarah was six," he starts, "her mom got very sick. It was an unknown disease that was not treatable and she was bedridden for half a year. She passed away the day before Sarah's 7th birthday and now she is, um- well, she's in this cemetery." Toby tried to tell the story in a sincere way, for which Sarah is thankful for.

Francesca doesn't say anything, but her face shows her emotions to the sad story. "oh no," she manages a whisper as she looks to her uncle's eyes in his rear-view mirror only to see his whole face in a very dark disposition, as if he were sharing the grief of Sarah's tremendous loss.

"This cemetery is large, and Sarah always has a hard time concentrating while she drove, which is why, you should have asked if he could take the other route." he changes his words for Sarah's ears. He says that just in time for the cemetery to pass. "We're past it now, Sar." he rubs her back before sitting back in his seat.

"You should have told me," Jareth's voice had become deep and caring. "I would have been more than happy to-"

"That's silly," she says releasing her death grip on her seat belt. "It's like 30 minutes out of the way and-" she gasps out a small laugh while wiping her tears. "Just... It's fine- I'm fine." she says rubbing the tears in her fingers. Everyone remain silent for her. "I mean, it's been, what?- 26 years?" she scoffs at herself. "I'm such a wimp." she tosses her head back on the cushion as she inhales the unique scent of the car.

"Losing a loved one is a traumatic and life-altering endeavor, truly something that can scar one's own for the remainder of their lives." Jareth's voice hums every ear in the car. "Do not belittle your grief for the love of your mother, Sarah. Some people will struggle with coping such experiences for the rest of their lives. And there is nothing wrong with that."

...

Sarah looks to him with a new meaning in her eyes- bewilderment. Had he just said her name? Why was that so comforting to hear? He had only addressed her by her last name this whole time- why is this resonating with her? Something to lash on to do try and avoid the thought of her mother, perhaps? Lightly shaking her head to the forethought, Sarah takes in all of what he says with heart. His voice carries such a different weight this time around, almost as a security blanket for her heart to lean on, and treasure what he says. She hugs his words and smiles what, Jareth believes to be a very pretty smile.

"Do you dabble in psychology as well, _Dr._ Kingsley?" she says with a small sniff, wanting to find any humor in this situation.

He hears the plea in her voice, "That doesn't even tip the iceberg of what I can offer," he says gently changing his attitude to a humorous one. "if you ever wanted a private session, I'm sure I can pencil you in, Ms. Williams." he doesn't look to her, but rather switches positions once more.

"Such a wide range of skills, almost like magic,"

"You've already used that line." he grins.

"Sometimes history tends to repeat itself." she matches the smile.

Toby suddenly senses a pattern here. The witty banter back and forth, the sudden change in Sarah's tone- oh God... "Oh no, are you two flirting?" Toby's face scrunches in disgust, as he can feel Sarah's cheeks getting red. Toby rolls his eyes slumping back in his seat. "This is getting too weird. This is too weird!" he looks to Francesca. "Isn't this just weird to you?"

Francesca's eyes bulge. She immediately plays the part. "I- yeah." she guesses. "Gross. Weird. Ugh... yeah..." she scoffs as best as she can while switching her gaze from her uncle's bemused eyes to Toby's.

"Okay, I gotta tell a joke."

"Oh, God Toby no." Sarah says slamming her head back against the cushion again.

"Well, I am weirded out right now, aaaand these will make you feel better, so here me out."

"I wanna hear your jokes," Francesca smiles wholeheartedly.

"Okay, okay," he readies himself.

"Oh good lord..."

"Okay, what's the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman?"

"No." Sarah says.

"Snowballs."

Francesca snorts as the two adults in the front fight their laughter at the stupid one-liner. "Toby-"

"Wait, wait, wait, how do fish get high?"

"Stop."

"Seaweed." Francesca finally laughs.

"Shut up." Sarah grins, feeling so stupid.

"Why did the scarecrow get promoted?"

"These are so lame!"

"Because he was outstanding in his field."

"Toby!"

"What kind of car does Jesus drive?"

Francesca is loving these. "What?"

"A Chrysler!"

Sarah turns on the music.

 **O.o**

Regardless of the ear-bleeding singing of "Backstreet Boys" from Toby, the rest of the ride had resulted in relatively smooth one. The station the radio had been pre-set to popular hits, which got both Francesca and Toby singing the rest of the way there, but Sarah would pick a horribly singing Toby to a crappy joke-telling Toby any day.

Finally, the rain subsides a little as everyone has come home, at last, from this ever eventful day. Sarah had directed Jareth to her parents house, and from there she would be able to figure the situation, maybe even use her dad's car that almost always stayed parked in the garage, since he and Karen were out on business a lot. Jareth pays a compliment to the lovely home as Toby jumps out of the car, only for Karen to already be standing on their porch to welcome the kids home. While Jareth added a snarky little comment about how much bigger the front door looked rather than a bedroom balcony, Sarah is just about to give an appropriate reply as her ears hear Karen shouting from the porch.

Sarah rolls down the window to see Karen starting a scene at the front door as she is plainly yelling at Toby for something as she pulls him in the house by the ear and then comes back out to find Sarah's eyes. "You get in here, too, young lady!"

"Great. She doesn't even know about the car and something has already pissed her off," she sighs as she climbs out of the cherry black car.

Jareth hums at the sound. "Sounds to me like your stepmother has heard some off colored news about some happenings involving your brother, maybe?" he says as she shuts her door.

Then it randomly hits her.

She gasps.

She spins around to see an impish smile upon his proud little face. Her jaw drops. "You didn't."

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"How?" she is more curious than anything.

"I assume your boss wanted to get a hold of his parents himself." he shrugs. "Francesca was going to ensnare a couple of plots, which would have successfully kept your parents unknowing of the situation, but I believe in fair trade. What goes around, comes around, and all of our actions have consequences. I may have rewarded the boy for his good deed, but that is only in my opinion because what he had done helped me in my favor. But who are we to judge on the events outside of our particular jurisdiction? Right, Francesca?" he looks to the child behind him.

"I still don't know how the hell he found out. I retraced my steps... TWICE." she crosses her arms in anger. Sarah assumes Francesca knows of their history...

"So.. you let it happen, which means you technically didn't do anything." she understands. "Which means-"

"I expect you to follow your end of the bargain, Ms. Williams- or do you prefer I call you _Sarah_ , now?" her name rolls off his tongue in a way that makes her hair stand on end. She slightly falters, he almost didn't see it.

She stands up straight and looks dead in his eye. "My dress is lavender, if you wish to match." a deal's a deal.

"Duly noted," he finishes as he drives away, leaving her to stand in the drizzle. She finally stifles a cheeky grin as soon as he is far enough away.

"Sarah Williams, did you hear me? Get out of that rain. You'll catch a death a cold."

 **O.o**

"You what?!" Karen's eye bulge as she hears the truth from her son.

"She was in trouble!"

"So, you just punch another student! How on God's green earth would you think that would ever be okay, with your teacher, your principal, with authorities, with ME!" her voice rises in anger.

"I-"

"You didn't think of telling a teacher, or something?" she says pointing to his sister for the obvious.

"I know, I got it, okay!" he rolls his eyes. "I got the same freakin' lecture from both Sarah and Principal Mullins, okay? I wasn't thinking!"

"You're darn right you weren't thinking."

"God, why are you raggin' on me?! I didn't do anything wrong! He was an asshole and I had to be there for her, alright?! He had drugs, he was going to frame her, he was being a jackass and I got angry!"

"Oh, and now you have a mouth with me?"

"Mom!"

"No. I refuse to have a delinquent son who gets sent to juvie with the manners of a heathen. You are grounded!"

"What!"

"And because of your suspension, no more car. It's gone until further notice." she says as their father, Robert, holds out a hand for the keys.

Toby is utterly flabbergasted.

Sarah jumps in. "Whoa, hold on, Karen wait-"

"And what about you?" she turns to her stepdaughter.

"Me?"

"Yes you. What is your involvement in this? Why couldn't you control him?"

"Me? He's your son!"

"And you hold absolute responsibility for his actions while on school grounds! You are the first one on the paperwork even before us."

"He is still your child! I didn't even know it happened until I got called in the middle of one of my classes. I may hold a legal responsibility while we are both on school grounds, but I can't be his keeper, and I shouldn't be held responsible for him- I didn't give birth to him." Sarah stands her ground. "This doesn't make any sense- he isn't supposed to be suspended. I already worked it out with my boss so you wouldn't have even had to kno-" Sarah shoves her mouth closed.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Karen crosses her arms.

"Damn it." she curses to herself. "Look, it's already done, the kid is gone-"

"Oh I know!" Karen says hastily walking to the phone in the foyer of the house with a notepad next to it. "Thanks you your boss- your principal, and his little message saying the child is getting jail time. I'm glad someone wants to keep me in the loop about my own darn children." she slams the notepad down. "I swear I can't go anywhere without you two completely falling apart!" she says throwing her coat into the hall closet. "You're both grounded!"

"Excuse me? Wha-" Sarah laughs out of frustration. "I... how? How is that- why!" Sarah's features share a resembling shock as her brothers.

"For trying to keep this as a secret from me and your father. And your punishment will be driving him to and from school until further notice."

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Toby shouts.

"Sounds good to me," their father agrees to the situation.

"This is totally unfair!" Toby cries.

"Unfair and problematic. Because there is a slight issue with this arrangement." Sarah facepalms herself not wanting to add this to this mess.

"And what is that?" Karen bites the question.

Sarah rubs her head for an oncoming headache and a sigh. "Well, it turns out that I don't exactly have a vehicle at the moment... It's kinda... how do I say this?"

"Dead." Toby helps. Sarah shoots an evil glare.

"Excuse me?" Karen demands another answer.

"It wasn't starting. It didn't even click. It was pouring down rain so we couldn't try and jump start it and-"

"And where were you when all of this happened?"

Sarah winces. "That large fairground an hour west of here outside the city?" Sarah scratches the back of her head in nervousness.

"What in blazes were you doing out there?"

"The Medieval Fair?" Sarah shrugs. Karen stay silent. "Part of my punishment was to make Toby do our juggling routine with me there for embarrassment- which worked, mind you."

"Until I got her back-"

"We really did punish each other quite evilly today-"

"That is why you carpooled back here with... whoever that was-who was that?"

Toby and Sarah look to each other. "That is another long story for another day..."

"Oh, this is just great," Karen laughs in frustration slamming her palms at her side. "Another problem we have to fix- fine! Sarah, you are taking Toby's car until yours can get fixed. And you will be his ride to and from school for the remainder of the year."

"This is so stupid. I'm done with all a' you." Toby throws his arms in the air as he makes his way up the stairs and into his room with a slam to finish.

"I don't get it!" Sarah starts to raise her voice once more. "One minute you are telling me that I have full responsibility over your child and I need to do something about his actions, and the next minute you are grounding me for keeping secrets from you about your child! I don't get it!

"You know, I am usually extremely proud of my children. I take great pride in your strides and accomplishments. I have never hidden that from you."

"Honey," their father finally chimes in. "I think what you need to do is go and lay down. It has been a long trip and what you need is a nice bubble bath a glass of wine." her husband stays calm. Someone needs to be.

Karen doesn't say anything more, just makes her way upstairs as well.

"Wow," is all Sarah can say.

"I know," Robert says with a chuckle. "Alright calm down," he says rubbing Sarah's back. "It's all gonna be alright."

"I mean, I know what he did was wrong but... Good lord." Sarah finally turns back to herself.

"We haven't had a fight this big since your little fantasy book incident with Toby and his friends." he side hugs his daughter. "You two sure do know how to keep things interesting around here."

"She's unbelievable, she's blowing this whole thing way out of proportion. It happened yesterday, and you guys haven't even been here to know." she motions to Karen upstairs.

"I know, I know," he says. "It has been an extremely stressful 48 hours at work. We are having some major budget cuts and she has been holding this anger in since we left." he turns his daughter around. "After I get her settled down, I will have her call you and apologize to you, myself." he says holding Toby's keys up to her. "Now go home and chill out and order takeout or something."

"And put it on Karen's tab, right?"

"Absolutely," he chuckles. "And don't worry about the car. We will have it taken care of in no time." he smiles, and it is contagious.

"You guys don't have to worry about my car. I can handle it." she says taking the keys. "But thank you for the offer."

"I'm sorry you got roped into Toby's punishment. We will figure something else out tonight,"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind. We don't live that far from each other. Carpooling helps the environment, after all," she amuses a past thought that sent an inner giggle to her mind.

"I love how much you've grown." her father beams with pride as they make their way to the door. He kiss her on the forehead and gives her a hug.

"Me too,"

 **O.o**

Sunday is a day for resting, for both the living and the dead, Sarah muses, as she gets out of her car. The clouds hadn't left, since yesterday, so the day is as bleak. Such sad skies make the cemetery looks so poetic with the new-grown spring grass and the illumination of the ruin-white of the headstones that shower the ground for miles. Sarah parked a little further to think on her feet for a moment before reaching her mother's headstone.

She slowly walks the winding path, thinking about memories as new as yesterday, to as old as the tiny snippets she can barely remember of the happier days with her mother and a different father. Although, Robert is the same man, he is very different on the inside. Grief and loss changes much in the hearts and minds of others, and with such a tender heart as he, he was lucky to have found someone like Karen who could keep him on his feet, and keep him wanting to truck on with life, business, and family.

Sarah had always had some understandable resentment towards the woman, but Karen never really blamed her. A little girl has to come with the realization that her mother is gone and suddenly this woman comes along to be the new mommy? Of course, later in life, Sarah understands how life actually works, but that point in time was extremely difficult for a little girl to comprehend. Sarah didn't like her world. She didn't like the life she lived, so she decided that she was going to find a different life to live, and that is when she started to make believe- finding different stories and characters to delve into and escape, and that eventually became somewhat of a sanctuary for her, throughout her pre-teen and teenage years to come.

It wasn't until she was about 11 that her father had given her a special present that her mother had been saving for Sarah's 11th birthday: a beautiful, red, leather bound book with lovely golden letters that spell "The Labyrinth on its cover; a gift that her mother had found, though Robert couldn't exactly remember the story on how his late wife had found it, but Sarah didn't care. The fact that her mother got this and thought of her was enough to get Sarah crying with both joy and sadness, and read the book in 2 days, completely falling in love with what would then become her favorite story to get lost in for those numerous days to come and she could be this heroine who is visited by a charming goblin king that falls in love with her as she journeys his kingdom.

Her mom's gift has literally created the woman that Sarah is today, and after yesterday, it felt as though things were coming full circle for her and her mother, and she wanted to have a chat.

The wind is chilly on this cloudy Sunday morning. Sarah is bundled in a simple hoodie walking the winding road to her mother's resting place, which is fittingly hidden under a tree, which was perfect, because Sarah's mother loved nature and always took naps against trees. Smiling at the known tree, Sarah makes her way closer until she notices another person at her mother's grave.

Sarah halts in her footsteps at the figure far ahead of her.

Sarah's heart thumps deep in her chest. Who could this be? A family member, perhaps? Maybe an old friend? Sarah's mother did have a lot of friends since she enjoyed acting in the community theatre. This figure was hidden behind a purple hoodie of their own, a light purple hoodie and dark jeans to match, a tall woman, by the looks of it, but no one that Sarah can immediately recognize.

"Hi there, do I-"

The person immediately starts running.

"Whoa! Wait! Hold on-" Sarah starts to run after the person, but the person was too fast for Sarah to catch up to. "Wait- you aren't in trouble-" she tries to say but by the time she arrived at her mom's grave, the person jumps the low riding fence and leaves for their car and drives off. All in a possible way for Sarah to remain clueless on who it was. Catching her breath she looks in that direction with utter confusion on her face.

"Do you know who that was?" she asks looking down at the lovely headstone of her mother's grave. She looks around to see if that person may have done anything to it, but the only thing Sarah can see is a fresh bouquet of flowers, as if that person left them there. She starts to let it go as she finds a little spot at the tree and sits down by her mom. "Hey," she greets looking at the image of her mom on the headstone. "You look beautiful today." Sarah smiles. "I hadn't seen you in a while, thought you'd like me to catch up." Sarah's smile weakens as she puts her mother's favorite flower, a little daffodil, on the headstone, like she does every time she arrives here. "I'd actually like to talk to you about a couple of things." Sarah says reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a book.

A beautiful, red, leather bound book with lovely golden letters that spell "The Labyrinth" on its cover. "Man, I wish I could hear the story of how you found this little beauty," Sarah starts. "Because do I have a story for you..." she says as an introduction to a lovely talk with her mom.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Now it is time to play a game called: "Spot the Bowie References!" because I can't help myself and it is too much fun. Anyone notice the BIG nod I used in this chapter? It is a little hard to miss, if you know what the reference actually is lol.**

 **This chapter ended in a different place than I anticipated, but all that means is more story. Yay! There was supposed to be another half to this chapter, but this half ended up being so long, I just decided to split them into two chapters.**

 **I apologize if it's slow but I need to build a good foundation for the BIG bog-tastic plans that I have to come. Some crazy things are going to happen, this chapter was just the calm before the storm. Because... oh man is it gonna get crazy!**

 **I am on a roll, guys so I can safely say that I am writing up a storm, and you should expect chapters as frequent as this for the time being. Tell me what you think.**

 ** _P.S. Can you believe that they are actually remaking the Labyrinth? Am I the only one who is absolutely pissed about it? :(_**

 **I.L.C**


	9. Don't Blink

**Good God, I have no idea even where to begin with where the hell I've been.**

 **Life.**

 **Just. Life.**

 **I'm sure you understand.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's a tiresome Monday afternoon as the school adjusts itself to one of the final weeks of school. There is little activity in Sarah's 5th period class as everyone is, mostly, studying away for their final in her class. With this final being 30% of their final grade, the kids, unhappily mumble away in their individual study-groups. Everyone steadily gets busy working away, well, all except one.

Toby barricades himself with nothing more than his sassy little attitude and pathetic teenage angst that seems to flood the entire room, all the while ignoring the pile of make-up work he needs to do for each class he is missing today. With his back turned to his sister, she works on grading papers as he scowls at his books in loathing. His body radiates hate as he avoids the room of fellow classmates, not wanting to face anyone as they well know why he is in this degrading position of in-school-suspension and basically trapped in his sister's room for the whole day.

Regardless of his new found popularity, for using what Karen calls "Heathenish Tendencies" in successfully kicking out the biggest douchebag in school, Toby just can't shake off the unwanted embarrassment of having to arrive to school in the back seat of his own damn car because of the events that had occurred over the weekend. Even with the numerous high-fives and pats on the back he has received from half the senior class today, he refuses to look at anyone in the eye. He sits scrunched in the corner with negativity flying around him like the stench surrounding a smelly sock. He believes that he feels all eyes on him like a disgusting wound open for the world to see, when this is, really, not the case.

All of his friends can congratulate him all day, but only one opinion matters to him, and that girl has an assigned seat is literally right next to his spot, all scrunched in the front left corner of the room. Just a couple feet away, Francesca daydreams off in his direction, and he just sighs in defeat covering his head to avoid showing the biggest blush to ever set on his face. If he knew that she, out of every other freaking classmate, sat there, he would have sat as far to the back of the class as possible, so far back that he would have ended up in the next classroom all together. Toby feels like he is officially in hell as he literally bangs his head up against his desk in defeat.

 _'Ugh! I wanna go home now! I just wish there was a way I can crawl in my bed and get out of this stupid school!'_ he continues to cover his head.

 **O.o**

"Alright guys," Sarah says with a smile and a sigh as the bell rings for her 5th period class. Everyone gets settled as they routinely look to the chalkboard to, somewhat, listen to her. "Study period." she says leaning her hands on her desk. "It's Monday and I don't want to adult. So get cracking on studying for the dreaded final - which, as you well know, is 30% of your final grade," she sing-songs the last word as everyone groans. This particular sound makes her heart soar. "Come on, it's not that bad." She shamelessly grins to her burdened class, "Now be good seniors and study. Now is a good time to learn what will be expected of you in college." she say straightening her glasses. "I am trusting that you will get what you need to get done on your own from here on out." she says as she sits to let everyone get in their usual groups for the next hour and a half.

Francesca sits at the front in the very left corner of the room with the biggest and knowing grin upon her face at Ms. Williams. Sarah retorts with a knowing glare as Francesca pulls out her notes to start studying with some of her friends.

 _'Sarah's right,'_ Francesca thinks as she half pays attention to her group to sit in deep thought. _'There is only little time left, here in this world. Then after this... I have to go back home.'_ Her facial expression starts to lower a little. So, this is it? What will she do then, go back home? Go back to the frivolous princess and faerie training and then rule over a boring kingdom for a millenia doing the same thing every single day for an eternity? She hasn't even tipped the iceberg of the human world yet, and already she has to leave? No! Not yet!

 _'Maybe I-'_ She tries to think of other reasons to stay. _'Maybe I can discuss a longer leave, go to college, study abroad in different countries this time around, study different cultures and languages, and since I have learned more than enough from Uncle Jareth, he can finally go home and I can do things on my own - of course I'll have to make arrangements to get Toby along for the ride-'_

 _..._

 _'Toby...'_

She slowly looks to the boy in front of her, as he, obviously, looks upset by his unfortunate situation. Who can blame him? He tried to help her, a friend in need, and ended up getting punished for it. She leans her chin on her hand and she continues to look in his direction.

When Francesca first went to her father, King Oberon for the proposal to live in the human world, Aboveground, for a year, she was prepared for his skeptical and over-protective nature by blatantly shouting "NO!" before having someone escort her to her chambers. Instead, she was slightly more afraid of his intrigued reaction as he actually considered to be accepting to her doing something so liberal. At the time, Francesca couldn't decide if it were a lucky break on her part, or if she just walked into some sort of ridiculous trap by her father. King Oberon is a little protective of his children, and with Francesca being the youngest of twelve daughters, he has had a couple of centuries to achieve a level of over-protectiveness that is worthy of a Fairy King. She couldn't wait to hear what his angle would be to letting her go, which meant there was only a matter of time before he would give her the name of some witless guardian to keep an eye on her at all times.

She, kind of, has a slight reputation with running away from her guardians. She knew every trick in the book, and she believed that she had this in the bag, regardless on who her father would force to go with her...

That was, until her father said that it would be Uncle Jareth watching over her.

Sarcastically speaking, it is needless to say, she was absolutely ecstatic to hear this wonderful news as she rolled her eyes all the way up to her room. Her father's words were "If you are going to be around humans in the human world, then you will go with a human expert." and the human expert just HAD to be the one person that always manages to catch her in every single escape attempt into the human world.

Duh.

No smile had shined brighter on Francesca's face than the one that grew when she heard that Uncle Jareth had no desire to partake in this endeavor, but her smile quickly fainted when her father said that she would not be allowed to do this unless Uncle Jareth could be persuaded. So, after long bouts of thought, deep mischievous digging, and waiving the metaphorical white flag, Francesca made her Uncle an offer that he'd be too stupid to refuse, and before she knew it, she was already Aboveground and registering into her senior year of high school.

It had been an interesting year pretending to be a human with the most flamboyant, no fuck-flying fae in ALL of the Underground. They had plenty to time to, quote, "bond" like Uncle and niece, while trying not to kill each other in the process. Yet, regardless of the family tension inside the house, she couldn't have asked for a better chaperone. He is the Gatekeeper of the Underground, after all, so who better to know everything about the world then the overzealous Goblin King that basically neighbors the Human World with his own kingdom? With his vast knowledge of human customs and history, he had gotten her out of more pickles than she could ever count, from something as simple as not touching iron to the mishap at school last weekend. She hates to admit that she is glad that she has him.

It even got fun at times when they would get to talking about their many attempts at her trying to sneak past him to go through the human portal that sat right in front of the Goblin Kingdom and the notorious Underground Labyrinth. It would get less fun, though, when he would always rub in the fact that he also caught her every single time, as well.

She just couldn't stop, though.

Humans had always intrigued her, ever since she heard about the human who beat his Labyrinth-

 _'Ugh! I wanna go home now! I just wish there was a way I can crawl in my bed and get out of this stupid school!'_

Eyes her popping open, Francesca's jaw drops as her whole body suddenly freezes. _'Oh no...'_

... ... ...

Francesca inhales deeply, refusing to close her eyes. Closing her eyes, in any way, would have dire consequences.

 _'_ _Francesca, no-'_ she silently says to herself as she looks to the ceiling trying to keep a steady breathing pattern. A crawling-like burning sensation starts to seep through the deepest tips of her brain as she desperately tries to stay still. _'Shit... Don't do it-don't do it!'_

The very moment she first laid eyes on Toby was the very moment she fell in love with him. It was her first day of school, about a month into the school year, and she was walking in the steps of teenage-hood completely blind. She had no idea what to do or where to go, even beyond her Uncle's directions. Only an hour into the school day, and Francesca had already lost the hard copy of her class schedule, she ran into an easily agitated popular girl, and instantly became the target for bullying for being foreign with her "fake" accent, and tripped down a small flight of stairs, causing all of her paperwork and books to go flying all over a hallway. Shedding a tear of utter disappointment in this trip, she was just about to give up and run back to her father until a kind person steps in to help her pick up her things. He was sweet, patient and so nice to her, he was the small shimmer of hope that she needed in order to continue her journey to study Humanity.

After helping her up, he realized that he hadn't met her before and asked if she needed help. She was like a lost puppy, so shy and meek, she sheepishly told him where she was supposed to go, and he realized that her next class happend to be in the same History class as his. She desperately hugged him in thanks as he asked if she would like to sit next to him so he could help her get around in this new school. His smile at her sent her head over heels. She could barely stand it.

 _'Shit. It hurts...'_ she hisses in pain as she comes back to the present. Her eyes start to water as she continues the staring contest she created with the clock above the chalk board. She holds on to her head as her jaw tenses at the pain. She kneels her head down to keep from drawing attention to her. She has had lots of practice with... episodes like this, so she remains still, but no one can see her knee frivolously bouncing up and down under her desk. Her eyes remain open.

That day, he was so kind as to stay to her side as much as he could be. After their class together, he would drop her off at her next few classes, and then wait for her after they were over. He let her sit with him and his friends during lunch, and she enjoyed learning all of the history and stories about the kids and the neighborhood. She hung on his every world. She had no idea why she was so smitten, but it was just something about him that she just adored. She just wanted to keep walking and talking with him and never stop. He was completely earthy and that made her adore him even more.

Again, she returns to the present as she rhythmically taps her pencil down on the desk trying to ignore the pain. _'No... Please.'_ she begs herself. ' _You can do this... You can fight this!'_

"Francesca, are you feeling alright?" Ms. Williams suddenly asks as she notices her student resides in a level of discomfort.

That first day, when she needed help finding her 5th period, Toby giggled at her question. He said he knew exactly where Ms. Williams AP English was, since she was his older sister. The thought slightly tugged at Francesca. For some reason, receiving that information didn't sound quite right to her. She felt the slightest bit of deja vu, and couldn't quite put her finger on why...

That is, until she met her teacher, Ms. Sarah Williams.

 _'Don't blink. Don't blink. Don't blink...'_

Francesca froze in time, knowing exactly who this particular Sarah Williams was. Her sudden feelings that had tried to arise for Toby that whole day had stifled, and she froze in an instant. She couldn't have anything to do with him- with her... With any of these people. It was too risky!

It would totally ruin everything!

But, Francesca Kingsley couldn't help herself, and completely let loose.

Which was bad.

Really bad.

Because, now, she has to deal with this.

This pain.

The pain of not granting his every wish.

 _'Francesca. Don't. You. Dare.'_ she internally scolds herself.

... ... ...

Squeezing her eyes shut, she just couldn't do it anymore. Taking in a sharp inhale, she can slowly feel the agonizing burning in her brain slowly but surely come to an end like a bad charlie horse. She exhales as inhumanely slow as possible.

... .. ...

She blinks.

... ... ...

Opening her eyes, she sees that Ms. Williams is kneeling right in front of her in concern. Her eyes are trying to focus as she sees Sarah's eyes widen.

Sarah sees Francesca slowly lift her head up and as they look to one another in the eye. And before she can retaliate, Sarah sees Fancesca's eyes vibrate as the slightest hint of a green glow illuminates her eyes.

Sarah looks to her student absolutely dumbfounded.

Francesca knows that her teacher can see everything. All she can do now, is grow her eyes in terror to her before-

 ** _~*RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RI-*~_**

The fire alarms start to sound off in the school.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all you're getting at the moment.**

 **Please don't kill me.**

 **I love you!**

 **I.L.C**


	10. Flashbacks and Fire

**Well, here goes nothing.**

 **Don't ask why this chapter when into the direction it did. I have no idea.**

 **The sass is strong with this one.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

' _Ugh! I wanna go home now! I just wish that there was a way that I can crawl into bed and get out of this stupid school!'_

' _Toby...'_

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

9 Months Ago

"Okay, Uncle Jareth. I'm ready!" Francesca said throwing her book bag over her shoulder with the biggest smile her uncle had ever seen. Jareth walked into the foyer of their New York town home to see a human-like teenage girl that looked as excited as she could be, as if she were a five year old ready for first day of Kindergarten.

"Mhm," Uncle Jareth murmured.

"Looks good, huh?" Francesca said holding out the skinny striped scarf around her neck as she looked down at her red spaghetti strap shirt and blue jean skirt combo. She modeled her cute ballet flats with a cheeky grin. "I studied all night, with all of the magazines I could find, on today's fashion. Isn't it, like, totally cute?" she said strutting to the front door to give her uncle a little fashion show.

He scoffs at her impudence. "You look ridiculous, and you've already adapted to their atrocious vernacular. It's a wonder that my ears haven't started to bleed." Jareth says leaning up against a door frame to measure the child before him.

"I look cute." she replied with pride. "Now if I can, somehow, get my curly hair to calm the fuck down, I'll be damn near perfect." she said as she gussied up in the mirror in the hallway.

"Foul language from such a young child," his voice remained in stoic sarcasm.

"Yeah? What are you going to do," she crossed her arms, "tell daddy?" she turns expecting an answer with sass.

His voice grew deep as he spoke down to her, ever so slowly. "Keep up with that attitude and I am going to bolt your Godforsaken little fairy wings to the floor of the Bog with an iron nail." his dark demeanor made her look away from him, intimidated by his change in mood.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," she fakes a shiver, obviously not threatened.

"And I'll enjoy watching you squeal in pain and terror as you gasp for air." he smiled maliciously.

"Are you even trying to scare me?"

"Too bad you wouldn't be able to say very much, since I will have that wild tongue hanging on my mantel after I get done with slicing it from your loud mouth."

It took her a moment to shake off his dark joke. "Now, that's just bad taste."

He flicks her nose. "So is your little nose sticking up in the air like that," he smiles a catlike grin.

"Don't touch me!" She flung her arms forward.

"Oh, you're gonna fit in quite well here, if you continue to act like the spoiled child that you are." he says standing up straight as he starts to straighten up his dark leather gloves.

"You would know," she says under her breath.

He heard her loud and clear as he slowly turned his gaze to her. "Excuse you?"

"Ugh," she exhaled a breath, completely done with this charade. "Whateves, Uncle J. Let's just get this year over with, as painless as possible, okay?" she snorts as a bulky and colorful Louis Vuitton purse suddenly and magically poofed in her hand as she dramatically threw it around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Jareth suddenly speaks, as he harshly snatches the purse away from her.

"Hey! Give that-"

He remains calm. "You can't just magically conjure something in the middle of a crowded human street in a city full of humans." he, himself, then poofed it away.

"Umm, hello, we're not in some crowded street in the middle of the city, were in our home," she leaned heavily on her hip as she rolled her eyes. She scoffed as she poofed her purse back in her hand.

"What, do you think this is a game?" he snaps his fingers and the purse disappeared again. "Has your mind become so deluded to fit the mind to that of a human "teen" that you have forgotten the one rule - one rule - that I had given you while you were here?"

"By the God's Uncle Jareth," she said while magically poofing it back in her hand, once more. "I mean, are you dead? Because you obviously don't seem to know how to live a little."

"I'm not doing this." he says walking away.

"Umm, where are you going? The door is that way?" she points to the front door in the other room.

"No, you are not going out." he shakes his head. "Not in this state."

"What?" she asks with a chuckle, as if she would ever let him stop her.

"You are obviously not ready to take on something so serious and dangerous as trying to survive in the midst of the human world, and on your own, no less." he spins to see his cheeky little niece. "If your father were a smart man, he would have never have agreed to this stupid expedition. But you just have him wrapped your tiny little finger, don't you?"

She doesn't deny it. "Your point?"

"So, no." he looks right in her eyes. "I am in charge here, and I refuse to partake in this stupidity." he doesn't bother to stay to hear her rebuttal.

"So... What? Were just going to stay here in this gods-awful little hobbit hole for a year?"

"You said it, not me."

"Nuh-uh, no way, Uncle Jareth. We made a deal!" she pointed to her chest. "I did my part!" she dropped her attitude as she followed him to the next room.

"And I am also doing mine." he spun around to meet her with an evil grin. "The deal was that I was to travel and stay with you, here in the human realm, for one year." he held up his index finger. "But you failed to specify where you would be for the entirety of the, said, year." he held his hands out to show her their home.

Her jaw dropped. "Stay in this shithole for a whole year?- a WHOLE human year?" she almost started laughing in hysterics.

"It's not my fault you didn't include any fine print in this little contract." he shrugs.

She frivolously shook her head, as she screamed in anger. "You're really on a role with these stupid jokes, today!"

He looks to her, "Am I laughing?"

"I'm going. And you can't do anything about it."

"Leave on your own, and you can kiss your powers goodbye."

"Says you." she sneers, crossing her arms. "Daddy would never let you."

"Your attitude has officially worn thin on me, you little wretch." he walked up to her with anger flooding from his eyes as he started to turn into The Goblin King that he was. Her fear started to stir within her. She knows when her uncle blows hot air from his trying attitude, but she also knows when he really starts to become angry.

At this rate, Francesca knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with just adding fuel to the fire. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to take one for the team. So she took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

...

Spinning her back to him, her eye twitched at the words that were about to come out of her mouth. Rolling her eyes, she tried to sound as sincere as possible. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Francesca. That was so big and sweet of you." Jareth exclaimed. "For a moment there you seemed as though you had a heart." he smiled sarcastically. "I'd love for you to teach me that magic trick."

She spins back around. "Look," she sighs, as she looks to him with innocent eyes. "We might not have gotten along as of yet, but you can be damn sure that I have listened to every single word you have spoken to me, thus far. I follow every item on my check list, I am to appear gentle and sweet, and I am to smile and look presentable. I use simple words, I stay away from iron, the phrase "thank you" is considered a compliment, and no magic of any kind. No exploitation, no persuasion, no conjugation, no clairvoyance, I am not even to speak the word "magic" to anyone." she counts with her fingers. "I know it all!"

"And?"

"No granting wishes." she rolls her eyes at the last statement. "Like I'd do anything so trivial. Don't I have to care about something before granting that something's wish, anyway?"

"We aren't going to risk anything, when it comes to you."

"I know the "punishment" for breaking the rules," she quotes the air, "And I also know that, no matter what I do, I am going to disappoint you with your lame-ass, old man temper. Now that we have gotten all of our yelling out of our system, let's just kiss and make up so we can get on with this year as painless as possible, okay?" she starts to raise her voice in the slightest. "So, please accept my attempt at being nice to you when I say I'm sorry!"

Jareth looks to her waiting for her to be finished. Her sassy lean to the side said enough as he sighed in contentment. "I just know that I am going to regret this." he says opening the door the reveal a lovely Autumn morning. "After you, your majesty," he waves a gentle hand out the door.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me, Uncle J." she says waving her sassy little hand in the wind with an innocent smile. "I know what's wrong," she said pinching his cheek, "You just wish you looked as good as me." she waltzes past him as she, overly dramatically grabbing her fedora from the hat rack to show that she isn't using magic to put it on her head.

He ignores her audacity. "Even if I wanted to tread in your unfathomably ugly shoes, I would choose something more interesting than some stupid human high school. You have chosen the most mundane activity among the human people." he rolled his eyes that time.

"I have to work with what I've got." she says as she motions to how youthful her body has become. "I'm sorry we can't all look 60 when we cross through the portal." she whispers that last word through her teeth.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me." he with a grin at her hiss of a statement.

"All I know is that I look bitchen." she says as she shifts her new fangled bra in the right direction, making Jareth look away in disgust. "I wanna look good if I meet a potential suitor while I'm here." she says skipping down the stairs and to his brand new vehicle.

"Yes." he nods with a bitter grin. "Please give your father a reason to kill you so I can go home early."

Annoyed by his disgruntled attitude, she crosses her arms . "I just though I'd follow in my Uncle's distinguished footsteps of falling for some low-life human fetish of his." she finishes as she opens the passenger car door. "I mean... Assuming it runs in the family."

"That's not funny." his face took a dark turn. "I've sent royalty to the bog for far less."

She looks to him. "Am I laughing?" she looks to him and she gets in.

His will to work with her completely diminishes, as he just stands by his car door. "I understand that the habit of having to subsidize your body's intake of alcohol for the next year is going to be trying for you, but you needn't target me with your undesired demons and unrequited anger. It's not classy, and this was your choice."

She whips her head to her uncle with a shocked look on her face. "Are you calling me a drunk?" her surprise doesn't fade from her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to be nice? I can get ugly, if you want me to." he says starting his car. "I can definitely become more creative with my retorts, if the desire suits you, me dear."

"You grant the wishes of those you care about, right? Then I wish you'd shut that thin little mouth of yours." she said clicking in her seat belt.

"Good thing I don't care about you." he says putting the car in gear.

"I hate you."

"Ditto." he finishes as he drives off.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 _'Don't I have to care about something to grant that certain something's wish, anyway?...'_

"Francesca, what are you doing, let's go!" Toby's voice breaks through Francesca's mind causing her to wake up to the havoc around her. The whole class has gone, and there is smoke everywhere in the room and in the hallway. She looks around as she slowly comes back to the present. Seeing what is happening, she starts to panic.

"W-what's going on?" she says slowly rising to see Toby's eyes.

"There was a fire in the Science lab a few doors down. Let's go!" he says grabbing her hand to pull her out of the room to leave the way they had been trained to leave with all of the fire drills they had been given in the past.

"A f-fire?!" she screams as she stops in her tracks trying to rip her arm away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"There was a fire?!" her terror floods her eyes as she starts to cry. While tears fill her cheeks, she starts to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hey," he says trying to pull her close.

"No!" she shoves him away. "Stay away from me!" she shakes her head frivolously as she starts to back away from him.

"Francesca-"

"No-" Francesca starts to cough.

"We don't have time for this! We have to get out of here! Everything is going to be okay-"

"No," she continues to cough harshly. "Toby, you-" her coughs get harder. "Y-you don't understand-" her coughing continues.

"You've just inhaled too much smoke. Come on. We need to get out, right now."

"By the God's- I can't believe I-" her coughs becomes more dangerous.

He grabs a firm hold of her hand. "Let's go!" he finishes as he finally pulls her down the stairs and out with the rest of the crowd, only to see that everyone is long gone, and they are left in the burning building all alone. They were only alone for a few moments, though, now that a fireman has come to their rescue to lead them out through a safe path. As they are being pulled to safety, Francesca manages to look back at the damage that she had done.

O.o

It took no time for the ambulance and firetrucks to arrive at the school to fix what has unraveled within the past ten minutes. Student and faculty alike stand back and watch the everyday heroes at work as they put out the fire, trying to blow water from the 1st story ground to the 3rd story window with a strong fire hose. The principal stands at the entrance of the school as he talks to a police officer about what has happened, and news teams are arriving left and right to make this their top story for the night. As the fireman try to settle the fire inside of the school, on the other side, everyone sees that the Chemistry teacher being pulled out of the front doors of the school on a stretcher. Everyone stays deathly silent, scared and worried for their teacher, and friend, as he is carefully hosted into the back of an ambulance and carried off right away.

While all of this is happening, all of the teachers take role to make sure that all of their students are here and accounted for. but, Sarah has to double check her list, since she seems to be missing someone. She counts again and checks the list once more.

"This can't be right..." she says. She reads it say that she is missing one kid. "But that can't be... Who-" she looks to her class standing as still as can be. "1-2-3-4- oh no..." her heart drops. "Francesca...!" she says finally realizing who she is missing on her role sheet. The is missing the one kid that could make her life a living hell, if she were never found. She turns into the crowd of children and starts to shout. "Francesca?" she shouts louder. _'Stay calm, Sarah.'_ "Francesca?!"

"Ms. Williams?" one of her kids calls to her. "Where's Toby?"

"Toby!" she frantically spins as she realizes that he is gone as well. Spinning, she finally faces the burning building in front of them all. She stood there for a moment, as still as he fear would hold her, as she slowly comes to some sort of realization. She shakes her head, "No..." she refuses to believe it. "No... he wouldn't... She can't... TOBY!"

"Sarah?" she instantly hears Toby's voice in the distance. She turns to the sound of his voice as she searches for his face through the crowd. After a short while, she manages to see him waving her down at a firetruck at the front of the crowd in the street.

"Oh God, class, stay put." she says running to her little brother. But the closer that she got to him, the closer she had come to notice the scene next to him- Francesca, awake, but extremely weak in a fireman's arms.

"Sarah-"

"Oh, thank God you guys are okay." Sarah says as she runs to see her little brother and Francesca. Francesca continues to cough a dangerous amount until she starts to hyperventilate. "What happened to you guys?"

"She wasn't with us, Sarah I-I just couldn't leave her in there-"

"You mean to tell me that you went back in there?" her eyes grow. "What the hell were you thinking?" she says shaking the daylights out of her brother. She then looks to Francesca. "Francesca, honey. Are you okay?"

"It was like she froze in there. I noticed that I never saw her in the hallway. I tried to run as fast as I could back to your room to see that she was just sitting there like she was in a trance, or something." he said taking a deep and clean breath of fresh air. Francesca, however could not breathe.

"She needs oxygen, stat." the fireman said as he called to one of his co-workers.

"I finally snapped her back to the present and then she tried to push me away. I had to use force to get her out of there. It wasn't until he came along that she finally gave in. I have no idea what was going on with her." Toby slowly became more and more concerned for her.

"She could have been hallucinating," Sarah says feeling Francesca's head. "She probably inhaled too much smoke." Sarah finishes as Francesca starts to shake uncontrollably.

"Let go of me. Get away from me... I have to get away!" she says breaking free of the fireman's hold of her as she weakly starts to run from them.

"See what I mean?" Toby says standing to run to her.

"Hey, wait!" the fireman calls to her. "You need help!"

"That's not necessary," says a voice from out of the blue. Toby freezes as both he and Sarah immediately recognizes that voice as they both turn to see Jareth standing there as calm as he can be.

"Jareth-"

"Are you the girl's father?" the fireman asks, standing to greet the sudden parent.

"I am her guardian, yes." he says as Francesca runs behind her Uncle in fear. "What's happened here?"

The fireman starts. "A fire has broken out-"

"Yes, I've gathered that. How did the fire start?" Jareth's patience is quite short.

Sarah tries to calm him down, "Jareth, please-"

"How did the fire start?" he looks to her with a piercing gaze.

"We still don't have a cause. We know that it started in the science room, but it is a complete mystery as to how the fire started. At least for now."

"Were you in the science room?" he turns to his niece.

"No uncle!" she frivolously shakes her head no in absolute fear.

"I see," Jareth says dropping his gaze from the small group of people. "Who is her current teacher, here?"

"Me," Sarah says.

"I am taking her home, at once." he says in a bewildering anger that Sarah assumes to be towards the current situation. "I pray that everything and everyone will be alright." he says turning back to his niece.

"Uncle I-"

"Sarah, I would greatly appreciate it if you could relay any information about the day at your earliest convenience." he cuts off Francesca. "I expect to hear your voice, soon enough." he looks to her, unable to refrain from giving her the slightest smile.

The fireman long gone, Toby is too focused on Francesca to see Sarah blush in the slightest. "Umm... yeah." she clears her throat. "I am sure that every parent will be notified of the happenings and results of the spectacle of what has happened today."

"Good." his voice lowers. "Francesca, lets go." he hisses to his niece.

"Yes, sir." she replies sheepishly as she runs to his car.

"I am truly sorry for what's happened here." he refuses to face Sarah and Toby's direction as he just returns to his car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sarah says with concern as she looks to his back.

"She is the least of your worries, Ms. Williams..." he sighs watching her get in the back seat of his car. "Or so I thought." he finishes as he makes haste to his car without another word.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **That's... sort of... how this chapter was supposed to go down.**

 **Hmm... This is going to get interesting.**

 **So, what do you think of Jareth and Francesca's relationship? As I stated in the beginning. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but I can honestly say it was a hell of a lot of fun coming up with rediculous and over-the-top remarks and insults for them to use.**

 **But with everything said and done, it's needless to say that Francesca has changed a little since her first day of school all that time ago.**

 **Next chapter we are going to have some fun with Sarah's feelings and we will have a good little moment with her and Jareth. It's past time that I got back to them. I mean, they are the reason for this story, after all.**

 **See you soon!**

 **I.L.C**

 **(P.S. I want to thank all of you for your support in this story. If you hadn't seen what had happened with my old story, "Strangers When We Meet", I had to cancel it for many reasons, and a troll decided to put in their two sense, which sent me flying. I replied with quite the colorful remark, and I had learned that this story, "Sarah Smiles" has turned into somewhat of a spiritual experience for me. I am so enjoying this experience, and I am so glad that you guys are experiencing it with me, regardless of my long pauses and seemingly expired existence. I am sorry for how long it takes me to update. But I am trying to be more fuitful within my update times. I appreciate your patience and your deication to the story, thus far. You are just so wonderful, and I cannot express how blessed I am to have you guys. Thank you so much.)**


	11. The Bar Scene

**Arighty then. Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 _Her eyes remain closed. She refuses to open them. Her ears turn deaf and she tries to mute out all of her senses. She feel his hands move up and down her body with feather-like strokes, making her insides tingle in satisfaction. She blindly replies as her reaction ignores her mental command. Swiftly, she rolls her long and thin fingers through the tresses in his hair as he travels his lips up to hers. She tries her very best to ignore the feeling. She tries to stifle her gasps and her murmurs of this sensation, but there is no hiding her reaction as he kisses her with such vigor tenderness._

 _She's dreaming. She knows it. So many dreams have gone by that she is now able to differentiate between reality and fantasy. She has become quite the lucid dreamer, now being able to decide what she does in these endless dreams herself. She refuses to admit that this is happening. She refuses to admit that she is here. She refuses to admit that he is here. Because he's not; She's not. This is just a figment of her sick and twisted imagination. So much so, that she even refuses to admit who she is with. She refuses what she desires most. She is positive that this is exactly what she doesn't want. She tries to pretend that it's not happening. She is trying to just wish it away._

' _But it doesn't stop._

' _No! This isn't happening. This isn't real.'_

 _He doesn't leave._

' _Stop. Go away!'_

 _Nothing can break her. She can do this._

' _I don't... I don't want... this-'_

 _She slowly loses control. She is slowly losing the will to refuse._

 _She just... He...just..._

 _She sees nothing. She hears nothing. But what lacks in sight and hearing, more than makes up with the touch. She is in complete ecstasy as his fingers caress her cheek and his lips tingle her neck. He is so soft and sweet with every touch, and she is completely limp with any kind of retort._

 _She can't control it._

 _She can't stop it._

 _She has no control._

 _Shit._

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sarah grumbles in frustration, as the banner she tries to hang up at the entrance of the ballroom slips from her grasp, yet again. Looking down from the 6th step of the tall ladder, her nostrils flare as her anger exposes itself. This makes the 4th time this stupid thing has slipped from her hands and she is just done. She decides just to give up as she climbs off the ladder angrily cursing the banner under her breath. She decides to stay down take a break, wiping the sweat from her brow as she sits on the bottom step. She and the kids in the prom committee have been working on this hotel ballroom since school let out earlier today. Getting ready for Prom, is what the kids have been waiting for, and now they are busting their tails off to make it as perfect as possible for their "Masquerade". Tomorrow night is the big night, though, the size of this ordeal hardly stands in comparison to the rather large week that both she and Toby have already had.

In the last 7 days, Toby has been involved in a drug bust, thus having to juggle for his life at the "Medieval Fair", Sarah's car breaking down at the Medieval Fair, both Toby AND Sarah getting grounded for the car breaking down (and the secrets) at the Medieval Fair, Sarah being Toby's chauffeur for the remainder of the school year as punishment - and to top it all off, the school has a freaking fire!

Prom hasn't even happened yet, and Sarah is so ready to retire, it's not even funny.

Out of every single year that Sarah has been at this school, teacher or otherwise, never has this school been so ridiculously eventful. Why does it have to be this year, this month- this week- have to be so insane? Nothing is different other than the fact that this is the year that Toby is graduating, and-

Francesca.

Francesca and her Uncle Goblin King.

Sarah rolls her eyes at the silent thought. She harshly rubs her face with her hands in more silent grumbles. She does not want to think about him right now.

She can't believe that this is happening, like, she seriously can NOT comprehend that this is a thing. At all. Why? Why is he here? Why now? Why do this now? Why confirm her momentary lapse in judgement that consisted of a wacked out fantasy that she wished up for a couple of hours to get away from her little brothers stupid crying every five minutes, now? Why now?

He couldn't even be courteous enough to screw up her life at the beginning of the year, or in the blasted summertime where things were significantly less stressful, oh no. He had to wait until the absolute stupidest time of the year to appear out of thin air. Finals, graduation, mid-life crises, freaking... prom. She releases a deep sigh as she shakes her head at the thought.

She still can't believe that this is her reality, no matter how real the events may be. Her life was just fine before he showed up, not to mention, at the very least, normal!

Sarah can't wrap her head about what is going on. After all this time, after all that had happened, after all of the questions and the ranting of insanity during the times she would be home alone, not one time did any answers come to her. After all of the empty questions and empty dreams, now he decides to return? And he just happens to show up, with his nice who is coincidentally the same age as Toby, "studying" humans, or some shit, and just so happens to attend the same school that both Toby and Sarah attend, student and teacher? And this certain niece of his just so happens to have a little crush on Toby- the same Toby that had been mistakenly wished away to, said Goblin King, 17 years ago?

This doesn't add up-

On the contrary, it adds up perfectly.

That is what bothers Sarah.

Sarah is glad that it is Friday. She is so glad that prom is almost over- so glad that this whole year is coming to an end, soon. After all of these charades are over and done with, Mr. Kingsley and his lovely niece will finally be on their way and Toby will be off to college, and everything can finally turn back to normal...

"Sarah,"

Toby off to college?

"Sarah?"

Wasn't she just remembering him as a baby?

"Saaaarah..."

Where did all of this time go?

"Ground control to Major Sarah-" Sarah gets whacked in the head by a large stack of decorative vinyl stickers.

"Huh?" she ignores the blow to the head. She turns to see her friend Sheena standing in irritation as she leans in one one hip. Shaking her thoughts away, Sarah finally returns to the present. "Sorry- what?"

Sheena shoots her a confused look. "Well, I wanted to let you know that we finished sticking that large vinyl silhouette... shadow... thingy of the couple dancing to the main wall over there," she points behind her. "All we need to do is add these glittery hearts and mask vinyl's and then we can start- Sarah!"

"Wha?" Sarah whips her head back at Sheena with a sheepish look in her face, knowing she caught her not listening.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" she asks with a frown.

"Yeah..." Sarah dismissed. "Something about... glittery walls- or something-sounds good. Keep up the good work." she finishes as she stands up to try and leave.

"Oh, no you don't." Sheena manages to grab ahold of Sarah's arm before she can get too far.

"Let go-"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what has got you acting like... this!" Sheena just pointed to all of Sarah.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Ugh," Sarah rips her arm away as she marches away from her friend.

Ever since all of this madness started, Sarah has been extremely careful at avoiding Sheena all week, and so far she had been successful at it. She doesn't do Medieval Fairs, which was wonderful in the case that had happened over the weekend, she always eats in the cafeteria, so Sarah just slipped off campus completely for her hourly lunches, and refusing nightly grading dates were a no-brainer, since Sarah just used the excuse that there are some family troubles after what happened with Toby and the drug bust. But Sheena isn't stupid. She knows that her friend has been avoiding her for the past week, for reasons unknown, and she is determined to find out why. Sheena knows that Sarah can't hide anything from her, and that is why she is avoiding her. What Sarah is hiding must be GOOD if she doesn't want Sheena knowing. So Sheena thought it would be best to catch Sarah in a place where she knew she couldn't escape:

At the hotel decorating for prom.

"Sarah," Sheena calls out. "You know you want to talk about it." she catches up with her friend.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't," Sarah replies, exiting the grand ballroom to catch a drink at a water fountain.

"It's so easy, just let let it all out."

"Go away," Sarah says finishing her drink to sprint back to the room.

"It's just like ripping a band-aid,"

"We need to get back to work. I don't want to be stuck here all night with this crap."

"Hey hey," Sheena finally slows Sarah to a stop. "We have, like, 25 more hours until prom. I think you have earned the right to a little break."

"Really, Sheena. Now really isn't the best time-"

"No, I really think it is-"

"Sheena I don't-"

"Common," Sheena smiles as she pats her leg, much like a dog owner would to get their pets attention.

"Really?" Sarah asks with severe attitude.

"Common, who's my good girl?" Sheena uses a fake baby voice to further taunt her.

"Sheena!"

"Sarah!"

"You have officially been demoted to balloon duty." Sarah says marching in a humph back up her ladder. "So go all the way over there on the other side of the room and get to work!" she points with a stapler she picked up.

"I will leave as soon as you tell me what has you acting more crazy than usual."

"Go away."

"You know you're gonna tell me, sooner or later. So why not just get it over with and tell me, now?" Sheena says leaning on the ladder for balance.

"Didn't I just give you a job to do?"

Sheena looks around, "I'm doing a job right here. Being on a ladder without proper support is dangerous. I am helping make sure you don't fall and break your neck." Sheena thought for a moment. "Or, is that what you want to happen? I mean, I know you hate it, but I didn't know you hated it that much."

"Not half as much as I hate you, right now."

"Oh just get it off your chest already!"

' _My mad and amazingly hot dreams turn out to be about of our students parents, who has also turned out to be a magical and ethereal being from another dimension that happened to steal my brother away from me as I wished him away 17 years ago, causing me to have a mental breakdown wondering if he actually existed after all of these years! Is that what you want to hear, Sheena?' -_ "Nothing. I'm fine." Sarah avoids the eye contact Sheena is trying to make. "You worry too much."

"Man, this must be some serious shit, if you have managed to keep it from me this long. I mean, you are actually starting to make me worry." she looks up the ladder. "You have been ignoring my phone calls, you've clearly avoiding me at work, and even used your brother as a lame excuse to not let me come and have our weekly grading date-" Sheena suddenly gasps. "Are you seeing someone else? - Are you cheating on me?!"

"Sheena," Sarah finally gets that dumb banner up. "Shut up," she couldn't hold a giggle at Sheena's antics.

"You ARE!"

"Would you be jealous if I did have other friends to spill my secrets and all around embarrassing moments to?" she asks as she sassily walks down the ladder.

"Is it Al? I'm gonna kill 'em. I was your friend first!" Sheena starts to sound serious.

"God, Sheena, get a hold of yourself," Sarah couldn't stop smiling.

"You're my friend. I don't share!" Sheena grabs and hugs Sarah's arm as soon as she gets her foot off the ladder. "Drop that bitch and return to me at once."

"Oh please," Sarah spats. "Since when does Al ever get into my problems? Like, really, who else, besides you, will take my dreams and shit?"

"I don't even take your dreams and shit." they both chuckle it out. "But really, sweetie, all joking aside," Sheena says, voice calm and sweet. She is turning into sweet Sheena.

"OH no. Nononono, do NOT give me sweet Sheena. You know I can't propel sweet Sheena!" Sarah tries to look away from her friend's sudden large and cute puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, Sarah. I am here for you. Everything is going to be okay. Get this silly stuff off your noggin so you can feel better again." she says holding out a pinkie. "I'll keep it a secret." and she crosses her chest, "I'll even take it to the grave."

Sarah rolls her eyes with a harsh sigh. "Ugghhhh. Sheena." she shoves her face in her palms.

Sheena smiles as she pulls Sarah down to a couple of chairs. "Oooooh you're about to burst. I just know it!"

Sarah is just... about... to... tell... "I can't!" she shakes her head.

"How about I guess?"

"Oh Lord."

"Iiiiiiiiiis it about Toby?"

' _Yes'_ "No,"

"Okaaay, how about... Your sex life?" Sheena snaps her fingers.

' _Yes,'_ "Try again,"

"Your car- no finals- no graduation- no summer- no college- no prom-" Sheena pauses to see Sarah shaking her head,completely ashamed. "Prom? Wait... Is it really about the damn student prom?"

"What- NO!" for once, Sheena actually got it wrong.

"I thought that was a joke. Why are you freaking out about some kids dance? You don't care about it. You have always hated it. You don't even have a date for tomorrow night-"

Sarah freezes. ' _Yes I do! Oh shit! I completely forgot!'_

Sheena stops to see Sarah freeze.

Sarah looks into the distance with fright in her eyes. It clicks with Sheena instantly.

Sarah stands, waving her hands in refusal. "Wait- hold on..."

"You have a date for prom?' Sheena can barely contain her excitement.

"Sheena-"

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Do you, Sarah Williams have an actual date for the senior prom tomorrow night?!" Sheena slowly stands with her.

"Sheena-"

"I mean, it's 16 years late but really, who's keeping count-"

"Shut up!" Sarah shoves the stapler at Sheena's face to walk away.

"Ohhhhoho no, I don't think so-" Sheena grabs a hold of Sarah before she could escape. "No. I need details. You thought you could keep THIS, of all things, from me? Are you crazy?"

"Sheena I don't-"

"Spill!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Sarah pulls away from Sheena's grasp. "God, you're acting like a teenager."

"Ooooh. You like him?" Sheena continues to act silly.

"Ugh," Sarah grumbles sulking away.

Sheena's eyebrows rise exponentially. "Oooh, you like him a lot."

"No I don't." Sarah cuts her off.

"I just don't know why you were trying so hard to hide it from me."

"Just drop it, already!"

"Is he ugly?"

"No!" Sarah shouts at Sheena's audacity.

"So he's cute." Sheena grins like an idiot.

"I don't have time for this." Sarah says grabbing the vinyl stickers from Sheena's hands so she can get busy doing something- anything other than this!

"Oh he's really cute... Is he the guy that you've been dreaming about?" Sheena playfully nudges at her.

"Oh my God, Sheena!" Sarah's face turns as red as a fire hydrant.

Sheena gasps. "No way! That is so CUTE! What, do you doodle his name in your diary at home after school every day?"

Sarah goes down to a whisper. "Fuck you."

Sheena looks to her with the corner of her eye. "Oh God, do you?"

"NO!" Sarah shouts.

"What's his name? What does he do? Where's he from? Is he rich? I want to know everything!"

"Why is this such a big deal to you, anyway?"

"Why?" she crosses her arms. "I'm your best friend, for starters, and you haven't dated since college. Lord knows you can have some fun. It's about damn time, too."

"We are NOT doing anything." Sarah paused to look Sheena straight in the eye, and an index finger out. "We. Are not. Doing. Anything."

"Not Yet." Sheena elbows her. "This is a happy day! Did he agree to go out with you before or after you told him about the hot steamy dreams?"

"Oh, grow up,"

"And this is clearly making you nervous. He makes you nervous. And that just makes it fun for me."

"Okay. Done." Sarah says dropping everything as she starts to leave the hotel.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Have fun finishing up-"

"At least just tell me how you met." Sheen runs after her.

' _Oh, yeah. That's a logical story to tell you.'_

"I'll tell you what," Sarah turns to Sheena. "If I tell you who he is, then you will, henceforth, take complete and total control of prom from here on out. You will be in complete charge of it and take it off my hands and I can leave and never come back."

"Oh, man. It's that good huh?"

"Do we have a deal?" Sarah holds out a hand for Sheena to shake.

"Deal- BUT you still have to come tomorrow." she doesn't even think twice. Sarah grumbles. "For Toby," Sheena is good at the guilt trips.

Sarah takes in a deep breath, shakes hands, and fidgets while looking around. She doesn't want any of the kids to catch wind of this atrocity. Finally bringing Sheena in for a whisper, Sarah starts to speak very, very quietly. "It's... Francesca's uncle."

Sheena's jaw completely drops to the floor as she slowly turns her head, eyes bulging from her sockets and heart thumping from her chest. "W-wha... How-"

"Bye," Sarah waves goodbye as she runs in a full sprint.

"WHAT? Y-you just can't leave it at that!"

"A deal's a deal. I said bye!" Sarah laughs with a tongue sticking out.

"You suck!" Sheena says shaking her head in a grin.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's a calm spring night as Sarah gently trudges out of her brothers borrowed car. With the push of a door handle, she tiredly walks into a hole-in-the-wall pub. Heading to the bar, she sets down her purse next to her and patiently waits for the bartender that waits on another customer down the line. She heavily exhales on this early evening, glad to be rid of that silly prom business. She gently shuts her eyes as she rolls the joints on her upper back in exhaustion after this ridiculous week. Rubbing the back of her neck, she has half a mind to schedule for a massage this weekend as the manager of the bar waltzes up to her.

"Rough week, dearie?" her friend asks with a pure Irish accent as he leans up against the bar.

She sleepily smiles. "You have no idea, Al."

"So, I'm guessing the usual?" he grins.

"That'd be great, thanks." she nods.

He starts to make her usual Rum and Coke. Simple and sweet. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks making it in a snap so she can hurry up and start drinking.

"I don't even want to recognize that this week has happened. As far as I know, after tomorrow night, this week was nothing more than some cracked out nightmare." she takes her first large sip. "I drink to forget." she adds with a grin.

"Don't we all," he says as he starts to wipe down the counter. "Sounds ridiculously dramatic, anyway. Who wants to deal with that, if they don't have to?"

"Smart man," Sarah finishes as she leans in lazily on her arm.

Al continues to clean until he recognizes that Sarah's usual parking spot is filled with another vehicle this time around, his eyes grow. "What the hell is that?" he asks pointing out the window with his damp rag. "Where is your cute little bug?"

Sarah turns around to see he is pointing at Toby's car. She turns back around with a sigh. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh my gosh, did you get rid of it? Are you that desperate for cash? Are things that bad right now?"

"Al,"

"Honey, you know you can always come to me and Jonathan for help,"

"I'm fine," she calms down her extremely gay friend. "That's Toby's car. Mine broke broke down last week, and the guy said it was going to cost way more to fix it than it was worth, so I am going to get a new one after the school year is over. Toby isn't too thrilled about it, either."

"What? How do you know it needs that kind of treatment? Why didn't you take it to Jonathan? He could have looked at it for free. And I bet he could have fixed it!"

"Last time I had car troubles, you said he didn't work on foreign cars, remember?"

"Well he could have tried!" Al scolds her. "I would much rather you go to someone you trusted so you don't get screwed over," he leans in on one hip. Then before he could help it, he grinned fiercely. "Though it wouldn't hurt for you get screwed by a couple of strangers, now and again, honey."

"Jesus, not you, too." she groans face-planting into the bar.

"Umm..." he quirks a brow, "something I should know?"

"You and Sheena both need to can it with all of that sexy business! I'm just fine. I am so sick and tired of people assuming that I need to get some! Do I look that unhappy? Do I look sick? Is my flesh rotting with the stench of "prude?" Why do you all keep going on about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- Sarah, calm the hell down." Al holds her hands down on the bar, "It was just a joke." he stands back away from her. "Tou-chy... It wouldn't kill ya to get some every once in awhile. It might even help you with whatever funk you're in."

"I'm nOT IN A F-" she calms herself down. "I'm not in a funk. I'm just fine." she says taking a rather large gulp of her drink.

"Mmhmm," he purses his lips together in attitude. "And women turn me on."

"Oh, please indulge me on how you, the gayest man I know, could help me, the straightest girl I know, get anything?" her sarcasm is clear.

"Are you really asking?" he rises and eyebrow.

"No," she looks away from him. "I don't need anything. I'm fine."

"The first step to fixing a problem is admitting you have a problem, Sarah. Now I'm sure I can find some straight guy... Somewhere..." he says as he starts to think.

"Hey, Al," one of his workers come up to him as he starts whispering something in his ear. Sarah looks away to give them some kind of privacy.

"Oh, great- I'll be back in a second Sar. There's something I have to take care of." he eyes her, up and down. "Maybe a few things I can take care of..." he strangely says as he starts to walk away.

"That's fine. I have to pee, anyhow," she says as she stands, purse at hand, and puts her drink behind the counter.

 **O.o**

Exiting the strangely clean bar restroom, Sarah stands, with the door open, as she straightens her blouse and puts a compact she was holding in her purse,

"What do you think?" Sarah can hear Al talking to someone in the back of the kitchen, away from everyone.

"This is exquisite," -' _What?'_ she thinks to herself as she slowly tiptoes forward, distinctly hearing a familiar voice. As she tiptoes in the hallway and around a cart of dirty glasses, she makes sure to stay hidden.

"Well, of course it is,"

"However did you manage to get a hold of this? I thought you weren't allowed to return home."

Sarah's eyes open wide. As she gets as close as she can. She knows that voice.

"Now now, I have my ways. But, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." she hears both Al and the other person chuckle at the comment.

"You little deviant. I ought to rat you out." the stranger chuckles.

"Then I wouldn't have anything decent to provide you with. So, you'd really be hurting yourself."

"You have a point. Rest assured, this will be used for something very special."

"You were cutting it a little close, Jareth." _'Jareth!'_ "A couple of others were making me some good offers, but I know you wouldn't disappoint." Al's voice sounds pleased.

"I'll be sure you are paid handsomely for this. You have my word,"

"You know how you can start? There is someone I want you to meet-"

"Alister, please. I grow tired of your trying to set me up with-"

"Oh, I do believe that you will be extremely intrigued with this one."

"As shocking as this may sound, I do not like the sound of that."

"Oh just you wait, now if you'll follow me-"

' _Oh no!'_ she backs up, cursing herself for eavesdropping. ' _Oh shit. I've gotta get awa-'_

 ***CRASH***

Sarah forgets that there was a cart of dirty glasses behind her, and trips over it, falling over them and taking them down with her. Landing to the ground with a large thump, a huge noise of breaking glass follows shortly after, and a lot of pain ensues as every glass all fall on top of her. Her head hits hard on the concrete floor, causing her to black out for a few moments.

"What the hell is going on out here?" everyone rushes to the scene, including Al and his friend.

Sarah's eyes remain shut as she struggles to move under the mountain of glasses.

"Oh my God. Sarah, what the hell happened to you?" Al scrambles to her to help her up.

"Oh... oh Al, I'm so sorry-"

"Who the hell left this cart of glasses in the middle of the hallway?" Al shouts to the staff that has now surrounded the scene. "Sarah, please don't apologize. This isn't your fault."

"Al-"

"That's enough. Are you bleeding?" he looks around her arms and face.

"I'm fine," she says looking for a clear spot to place her hand to stand. She finally just uses the strength in her legs to get up. "I really- ooh-" she starts to lose her balance. "I don't feel good-" she starts to wither back to the ground.

"Sarah-" another voice says as she is caught before she could hit the ground. Looking up, she sees that she is caught by the friend that Sarah knows Al had been talking to. "Hello again, Ms. Willaiams." Jareth says, as she feels the grasp of his soft hand as he helps her stand.

It takes her a moment to gather her surroundings. "Mr. Kingsley," she winces as she stands. "It's always a pleasure." her weak voice couldn't decide if she were being sarcastic or not.

"It seems as though you have made it a habit falling every time we meet." he says refusing to let go of her hand. "You don't happen to be falling for me, do you?" he couldn't help his cat like grin.

She still struggles to maintain her balance. "It's a nasty habit. I'm trying to break myself of it." she manages a smile amidst the growing pain on her head.

"Keep this up and you will need a new head. We wouldn't want a knife touching that pretty little face of yours." he says as both he and Al start to carry her back to her original seat. Sarah stays silent, unable to speak with such an non-leveled head- because of the fall, of course.

"Oi, well, if this ain't a sight for sore eyes?" Al chirps in as he lets go of Sarah. "A little family reunion, eh?" Al says with a devilish grin. "Good, then maybe you'd prefer if he helps ya, while I get this trash of a bar dealt with," he says as he carefully makes his way around the mess to start yelling at his workers.

"So..." Sarah starts as she watches Al walk away in anger. "His name is Alister and he sells drugs?"

"Drugs?" Jareth grins. "I thought I sensed an eavesdropper,"

"I've been friends with this man for almost 10 years and not once has mentioned about any of this-" she replies as they continue to look at their friend flip out on everybody.

"There are reasons for that,"

"And what did you mean by him going home- God is he one of you, too?"

"Maybe you should speak to him about this," Jareth gently protests.

"He never misses a beat, does he?" she says as she feels him let go of her hand.

"Sadly, no," Jareth replies as they watch him flail about the back room, "but it sure is a site to watch him become angry with others, isn't it." they both chuckle as they slowly make their way back to the bar.

"Well, that was an adventure," Sarah says with a lighthearted smile as she rubs the back of her head.

"I swear this lot's gonna burn right along with their jobs." Al grumbles as he returns to the back of the bar. "Here's yer drink, sweetie. Are you sure, you're alright?"

"Al, do you ever notice that you become significantly more Irish with the more angry you get?" Sarah asks as she reaches for her drink.

"Whoa- honey you're bleeding! Oh shit!" Al suddenly bursts as he sees quite a large cut on the side of her right hand. "Let me get you something for that." he continues as he makes a break for the back room.

"Well, would you look at that," she says just looking at it, not fully feeling the pain of it yet. "I have a feeling that the pain is going to kick in any sec-OW!" she holds onto her arm to avoid touching the blood. "OW OW OW OW-" she starts to shake.

Jareth uses his quick thinking to see the used rag on the counter and hold it up to her hand to squeeze it shut. "Come, we need to get to the wash room."

"Ow-w-w-w-w" she starts to tremble in pain, trying to hold back the tears. Hearing her cries, he gently holds the wound high in the air as he hurries her back to towards the hall.

Getting to the first nearest bathroom, he leads her to the first faucet he sees so he can hold her hand under the cold water. She continues to quietly tremble as tears start to run down her face. Releasing pressure on her hand, he tries to gently rub up against her wound as he can faintly see something protruding from the inside.

"OW- what are you doing?" she shouts as she can feel the piercing pain from the inside.

"There is a piece of glass stuck in your wound." he says looking to her.

"Oh God, are you serious?!" she starts to freak out.

"Keeping your hand under the cold water is going to keep the cut clean but you need to get this piece out as soon as possible."

"Jareth, it hurts!" she starts to cry.

"You need to calm down, getting upset will only make it worse."

"I'm trying, but this really fucking hurts!"

Staying calm, he continues, "There is enough sticking out that I think I can pull it out, but-"

"Please- Jareth please pull it out!"

Hearing her cry, he doesn't say another word, just bends over to see the wound as closely as possible. Gently moving her hand away from the cold water, he angles the cut just right into the light so he can see. With absolute precision, he can see the tiny shard and pinches it in between two fingers."

"Shit-" Sarah manages to breathe under her breath. "Shiiiiiii-" she tries to stay still as she can feel the piece of glass move inside of her hand. She tries so hard to stay quiet as she sobs quiet tears, waiting for this hell to be over with.

After having it slip a couple of times from his grasp, he is finally able to get a firm hold of in and pulls it out as fast as he can, but careful not to damage any other skin tissue.

"GodDAMNIT!" the piece finally comes out as she slams the counter with her other fist in pain. After a few moments. She finally feels the pressure is gone, and he slips her hand back under the cold water as more blood flows.

"Here's the little culprit," Jareth says pulling it up to show Sarah.

She heavily exhales, thankful that the God-awful thing is finally out. There is a continuous thumping in her veins, but it's nothing she can't handle. She looks to the shard to see how big it is, expecting it to be a couple of inches long, when it was actually smaller than a penny. She manages out a forced laugh. "Are you kidding me?" she starts to laugh out of insanity. "That's it? It's so tiny. It's almost cute." she continues to smile.

"Now, _that_ was an adventure." he says promptly throwing in the trash can behind them in the corner. "Now, all we need is a swift bandage, a wrap, and some alcohol."

"God, yes. I could really use a drink." Sarah sighs as she continues to let the water run on her hand.

"I was thinking of using it for the wound,"

"Oh," she sheepishly replies looking away in slight embarrassment.

He grins at her blush. "Well, we are in a bar," he points out, "and I'd be a terrible Fae, if I dare deny a lovely girl her pleasures." he finishes as he sees her trying to hide a regrettable grin. He says nothing else as he turns to leave.

Suddenly she shouts without a second thought. "Wait-"

He pauses to slowly turn back to her, brow quirked, interest peaked, "Yes?"

Her eyes grow in confusion wondering to herself where that had come from. "Um.." she falters. What does she say? "Thank you..." she looks away from his gaze completely surprised at herself. "Thank you... for..." she can't find words.

"You're welcome." his smile grows as he gently nods in reply. Nothing else is said as he leaves to find their friend.

 **O.o**

"So you're name is Alester, you're some kind of otherworldly fae thing and you sell drugs?" Jareth snickers as he carefully starts to nurse her hand.

"Drugs? What the hell kinda shop you think I'm runnin' here, dearie?" Alister spats as he starts to pour a glass of red wine for Jareth. "And I don't know why you are drilling me with the 20 questions. I don't recall ever drillin' you about the time you threw your baby brotha' at his highness over 'ere."

"I was wondering when one of you were going to bring that up. Am I famous down there, or something."

"We can change the subject, anytime you'd like." Jareth continues to carefully wrap her hand with the most gentle hand. Sarah can't help but watch as he works.

"Oh, honey, you have no idea." Alister says with a drink of his own.

"I... don't think I wanna to know." she is more than happy to change the subject.

"Let's just say, regardless on how much I loathe my lovely niece, it is nice to get out of that world for a while." he continues to fix her hand as gently as possible.

Sarah cringes, be it the pain of her cut, or what he just said. "That bad, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"I didn't know that there was so much tension between you and your niece. She seems sweet to me."

"That's because she is an angel around you. She is an angel around any human."

"I can vouge for that. She isn't the purest of heart, honey," Alister chimes in.

"And after what she has done, and after what I have done to her, I don't think it will be hard for anyone to see her true colors."

"I really want to be nosy and ask, but I'll spare you the humiliation of explanation."

Jareth nods in appreciation, "How exceedingly generous of you," he finally finishes her hand.

She can't help but enjoy the feeling of his hand just holding hers. "I learned from the best," she says in regards to her hand.

"Indeed," his smile grows. "And there you go," he says holding her hand, waiting for her to take it back. "It may take some time, but it will heal."

She can't hold her slight blush as she slowly retracts her hand back to her lap. "Thank you."

"Mmhmm," Alister comments as he witnesses what just happened before him. "And you two... aren't sleeping together, right?" They both look to him with shocked expressions. He can feel the heat from them both. "Just making sure. I want to keep up with all of what is going on over here."

"And I think that is my que to leave." Sarah says as she starts to stand.

"And what time should I pick you up?"

"You're not," she says as she turns to face him. "We are meeting there with our respective children, since Toby still isn't allowed to drive his car."

"How embarrasing," he muses.

"I know, poor kid." Sarah shrugs. "But I'm chaperoning anyway, and some of his friends will probably try to smuggle in some alcohol and he'll probably get drunk and be stupid and get into more trouble. So it's probably for the best that he doesn't have his car."

"He already sounds more mature than Francesca."

"Umm... Did I miss something?" Alister suddenly chimes in.

Sarah stands up straight, with head held high, ready for Alister's comments. "Were going to prom together."

Alister sits there, baffled. "You're right." he nods at her. I don't want to know what you've gone through this week."

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **I would love to explain how hard this chapter was to write, but I, literally don't have the time to divulge in my life. I'm sorry if the ending is absolute rubbish, but that is the price I have for only having internet for 4 hours a day.**

 **Anyhow. I hope you enjoyed this long, long, really long, chapter. More will come, soon enough.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Next chapter, we will finally have our prom. Will something special happen? Watch and find out!**

 **See you soon!**

 **I.L.C**


	12. Prom - Pt 1

**Oh, I have been waiting for this chapter. This was the first chapter that I wrote for this story before it turned into what it is today, so I am excited to see how much it has changed. I am also writing this little note before actually writing it, so who knows how I will feel afterwards, lol.**

 **Okay. I hope you enjoy. I hope that I enjoy it, too. XD**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Toby, are you ready?" Sarah calls from the foyer of their parents home. She stands in the hallway looking into the mirror, mounted by the front door, as she puts her earrings in. "Come on, twerp, we should have left five minutes ago!"

"Oh, Sarah," Toby's mother, Karen walks in from the kitchen to see the kids leave, "you- oh-" Karen pauses to see Sarah in her gorgeous slim fit, spaghetti-strap, tea length silk dress. The top of the dress is a dark plum that fades into a light lavender as it gently flows just below her knees, with tresses that fall like delicate flower petals. Her long bangs are braided behind her head as the rest of her lightly curled hair falls naturally along her shoulders. Her look is complete with a dark plum shall, earrings, and dainty bracelet to match her simple black heels. "You look beautiful." she smiles to her step daughter, as she welcomes Sarah for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Sarah chuckles at her sentimental step mother as her grin reaches her ears. "Thank you, Karen, but just wait until you see Toby. He is the man of the hour."

"Not without this," Sarah's father's voice chimes in, as he comes out of the living room with a Polaroid camera at hand.

"Oh, Robert, how many rolls of film do we have?" Karen asks as she grabs the camera from his hands.

"We're fine, we have, at least, 3 rolls,"

"That's it?" her eyes grow large at the amount as she starts to frantically look for more.

"Oh goodness," Sarah grins at the two as she turns around to grab her dark plum colored handbag. "Toby! Let's go, we don't have all night! I swear he's worse than me," she mumbles to her parents as they await at the edge of the staircase.

As soon, as Karen rushes a brand new roll of film into the camera, they hear the door open from upstairs. Slowly but surely, a blonde head appears at the top of the stairs, and, sure enough, there is a tuxedo attached to it.

"Ta da," Toby opens his arms as Karen shoots the first picture. He stands in a simple, yet elegant three-piece suit, thin collar, buttoned up all nice and sleek, and complete with a light blue bow-tie. His hair is trimmed a bit, but still wild and boyish. He gently stretches the collar of his shirt as she tries to straighten his tie, right before he straightens the cuffs at his wrists, and smiles to his mother as she takes, at least, five more pictures of him. "What do you think?" he slowly turns to show them all his nice suit.

"My baby!" is all Karen says as she snaps more photos. "I can't believe that my baby's going to prom. What is a mama to do?" she says as she starts to sniff, backing up to let him walk on down.

"Mom-"

"I need a tissue-" their dad holds a complete box for her to use before she can finish her statement.

"Oh geez," Toby scratches his head in awkwardness, as he makes his way all the way down the stairs.

"Wow... Toby," Sarah says walking up to the boy that is now past her height, even with her heels. "You-" she gasps with a smile. She has never seen him this grown up. "So you do know how to use a comb," she says as she straitens his bow-tie, that is already straight. Karen takes a picture.

He complies with a chuckle of his own, "And you own a dress?" he says popping her dress strap with the teasing comment. "Who knew you owned anything other than fifty pant-suits." they both chuckle at one another. Karen takes a picture.

"Wow," Sarah finally says looking at him up and down. "You-" Karen takes a picture.

"Are you..." Toby looks to his big sister. Karen takes a picture. "Are you... about to cry-"

"No!" Sarah turns around to avoid everyone. It takes her a moment to add. "I got this... stupid glitter in my eye from this damn dress-" Karen takes a picture.

"You're... about to cryyyyy," Toby starts teasing her. Karen takes a picture.

"Shut up!"

"You're about to cryyyyy,"

"Why aren't you picking on your mother?" Sarah turns to playfully hit him with her purse. Karen takes a picture. "She started crying this morning and hasn't stopped."

"Well, I expect mom to cry. She's my mom." Toby can't stop chuckling. "But you... you're-"

"You be nice to your big sister," Sarah reprimands him as she pulls him in for a hug. Karen takes, like, 5 pictures. "I'm just so proud of you," the snapping from the camera doesn't stop.

Toby takes a moment to realize that he had been pulled into a hug. After looking to his parents in confusion, he shrugs and is more than happy to oblige with a hug back, happy that she is so happy for him. "Thank you, Sarah." he whispers. Karen takes a picture.

"Aah," Sarah lets go of him with a smile as she wipes her small little tear. "Like I'm gonna cry after just finishing this make-up job." she points to her face. "I look too good for that!"

"You do look really pretty, Sarah." he takes a moment to look to her dress. "Like, really pretty." he eyes her, knowingly. "Trying to impress anyone tonight?" he elbows her extremely playfully.

"Ugh," she heavily rolls her eyes. "Let's go,"

"My, you're in such a hurry, I wonder why." Toby rises his eyebrows, smile never quitting.

"Tell me, Casanova," Sarah leans in on one hip, "Since you are smart enough to know how to match Ms. Francesca's dress with your goofy colored bow-tie, do you, also have the corsage ready for your date tonight?" she asks knowing the answer.

His faces changes from humor to horror as his eyes bulge. "Oh no- oh shit- I didn't even get one. What am I going to do-" Sarah holds up an index finger to him as she turns to pull out a corsage from behind. She had gotten it for him, knowing that he would forget. Toby can't find the words. "Wha- you- I-"

"Toby, language," Karen sternly says as she takes a picture.

"It's the little things that matter, I know." Sarah stops him. "I don't even think that she knows she is supposed to get one of these, I don't think they have proms where they... come from..." she looks confusedly into the distance. "But, anyhow..." she lingers as she glances at the clock in the living room. "Oh God, we have to go! We're late!"

"I can't believe that you won't even let me drive to my own senior prom," Toby shakes his head in shame.

"Hey. I'm sorry that I don't have a car," Sarah holds a hand to her chest. "You can have it if you want. I don't need to go-"

"Oooohhhh no no no no no no," Toby says as he starts shoving Sarah to the door. "You are not getting out of this one. I need you for this... And you have a date tonight,"

"Excuse me?" Karen asks taking a picture.

"Toby, look what you started." she waves a hand at Karen.

"You, Sarah, have a date? And I was not informed?" Karen, dares to lower her camera. "You, Sarah Williams, who swore never to date men again, after college? The same Sarah Williams who swore to become a nun before going on another date as long as she lived?"

"Toby, I am going to pound you..."

"I mean, I almost believed it, but-"

"Karen. It's really not a big deal-"

"Big deal?! When are we meeting him?"

Sarah's eyes bulge. "Umm... uh..." Sarah can't speak. "You aren't!" she suddenly shouts. "It's... he's... he's just a chaperone. That's it!"

"I don't think so, we are setting up a meeting. What's his name?" Karen says as she grabs a pen and pad from the foyer.

"He doesn't-"

"It's Francesca's Uncle. His name is..." Toby sits for a moment, "What is his name, Sarah?"

"He doesn't have one," Sarah hisses through her teeth.

"Well, It's Mr. Kingsley, I'll get his name from Francesca tonight."

"Do it, and I'll leave you there, and they can take you home." Sarah's evil eyes pierce his in hatred.

"And why isn't your date picking you up?" Karen crosses her arms.

"Because he's NOT my date!"

"Yeah, totally not your date." Toby says, factually. "I did not specifically hear him ask you, and I did not hear you say yes. You keep telling yourself that, Sarah," Toby pats her shoulder.

"So, you ARE going to prom WITH a date. And you thought you could fool me, Sarah? I know you. If you weren't trying to impress anyone, you'd be wearing a pant-suit." Karen says picking up her camera again.

"Toby, you are, officially, dead!" she starts chasing him around the foyer.

"It's so worth it!" he laughs as he runs.

"You can borrow my car," Robert says out of the blue.

"What?" Sarah turns her head in confusion at the sudden change in subject.

"You, or Toby can use my car for tonight. I really don't feel right with either of you being car-less, tonight, and it is Prom..." Robert offers.

Toby and Sarah look to one another as they both think of the clunker of a car that their dad have which is a really old, '71 Pinto. It's so bad, it's good. They both shake their head in rejection and speak in unison. "No thanks,"

"Hey," Robert sounds offended. "Just remember, you had a choice."

"Okay, Sarah, don't we have to leave?" he lifts his brow. "Let's go-"

"Wait a minute!" Karen protests. "I need a picture before you go off and grow up!"

"Another picture?" Sarah says.

"Are you kidding me? Be happy that I'm not following you to prom to get pictures there."

"Was she this bad for you?" Toby whispers to Sarah.

"Just wait for graduation." she whispers back.

"Now, come on. Sarah, you know the drill. Go stand in front of the staircase and hug each other and smile. I want a good picture of the siblings going to prom together."

"Karen I'm chaperoning, so I don't think I am qualified to say that I am going to this thing-"

"I think we just established this conversation a few minutes ago, honey." Karen says backing up to try to get a good shot. "Now act like you like each other, scoot in, scoot in-"

"Oh geez,"

"The quicker we appease, the quicker we can leave." Sarah says with a photogenic smile.

"Point taken." Toby does the same.

"Okay, okay, 1... 2... 3... Say Prom!"

Toby and Sarah smile. "...Prom..."

Karen takes a picture.

As the image oozes out, both Sarah and Toby pick up all of the other Polaroid pictures that were left on the floor from the earlier candid photo shoot. And as they do so, Karen puts her camera down as she goes into the living room to grab something special.

"Look at this," Karen says coming back into the foyer with a picture frame at hand. She brings up the newest picture, she just took, alongside the image in the picture frame, from years ago, to show Toby and Sarah. "This is Sarah's prom picture, about 15 years ago, when Toby was only 3 years old," she starts to cry as she sees how much each of them have grown.

Toby looks in awe, as Sarah starts to enter the crying boat right along right Karen. In the picture, Sarah is holding a well dressed toddler-Toby on her hip as they smile. She is wearing bright, teal, strapless, tight-fitted dress, long dark hair primed to perfection, thick makeup, and teal pumps to finish the look. Sarah cringes as Toby laughs. "Wow, Sarah. You thought that looked good?"

Sarah points to a baby Toby, "What about you with that little butt hanging out of the little tux. I remember you guys were going to some banquet that night..." Sarah leans her head to the side. "Oh, Toby."

"I can still show my butt, if you want. A couple of the guys were talking about mooning later on tonight, anyway" Sarah elbows him with a smile.

"Okay, okay, I have kept you guys long enough." Karen says as she shakes her head. "You guys get out of here and go have a good time."

"Alright, let's party!" Toby says as he and Robert start to walk out the door. But Sarah is feeling a little more sentemintal.

"Hey, Karen?" Sarah catches her right before leaving,

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you mind if I... borrow these pictures?" she looks down to them, "I want to copy them. I promise that I'll give them back this weekend."

"Absolutely dear!" Karen says pulling the old image out of the picture frame to give to her. "Hold on to it as long as you need." she smiles to her daughter as she pats her shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiles back as she slips both the old and new pictures in her purse.

"Wait-" Toby says bursting through the front door to speed back up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Sarah calls with no answer. After a few moments, he runs back down,

"I forgot my mask!" is all he says as he rushes out the door.

Sarah sighs, "Damn, I thought I burned that stupid thing..."

Karen chuckles. "You'll be fine, they're just paper faces."

"Ugh,"

"Alright, alright, now, get going!" Karen leads her out the door. "You've got a prom to get to!"

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I should not let you leave this house, not after everything that you have already done." Jareth says with a low and serious tone. He is done being angry. He is done being unforgiving. He is done punishing.

"I know," Francesca's voice is small and weak. She hangs her head low, holing both hands in front of her face, as she awaits endless reprimands from her Uncle.

"In fact, I should use this opportunity to take you home."

"I know..." her head never moves. She can't look at him, as she starts to tear up.

"Your father is going to find out, and I will let him do with you what he will."

"I know," she starts to cry.

Jareth looks to his sorry niece, trying so, very hard to keep in all of her emotions. The room remains silent as her aura darkens and churns within her. She is usually bubbly and annoyingly arrogant as she boasts her strength and knowledge of what she has learned, thus far. She is usually trying everything she can to get under her uncle's skin, and she is usually not sorry about anything she does. But after what she has done, she has transformed into a completely new creature. She stays silent, she doesn't boast, or laugh, or try to get under his skin. She knows her place. She knows the punishment that she deserves, and she expects to get it. She knows she deserves it. She is surprised that she is still here.

She honestly doesn't know why they are still here, on the night of prom, no less. She expected to be transported home that day she granted Toby's silly little wish- the day she used magic in the human realm, something that is vastly dangerous. She endangered the lives of many people- she injured a human senseless. She continues to dwell on that moment in time. She tried so hard. She tried not to, and she failed. She couldn't believe that she failed. Her gentle cry grows into a silent sob as she pulls her knees close to her.

He won't stop her from crying. What she has done, what she has been through, Jareth knows that she needs to relieve these emotions in some way.

She granted a wish. She broke the one rule that was given to her. She did the one thing that was required that she not do.

She fell in love.

She grated a wish.

Jareth sits looking to her.

"What do you think I should do with you?" he asks.

She sniffs peaking a look to him among her long tresses, "Huh?"

His voice doesn't raise, he doesn't grow in any anger, he just asks in a gentle manner, "What should your punishment be?"

She slowly rises her head, yet she still refuses to look to him in the eyes. She sniffs again, trying to stay calm. "We're supposed to leave... right?" she shrugs at her answer.

He nods, "That we are," he says standing. "But that's not all." he gently sighs, knowing how she will react. "When you grant a wish prematurely, not only are you forced to leave, you go home, are severely punished, as you well know, and you will not be allowed to return," her eyes expectedly grow. "never again."

She heavily exhales and inhales. "I... umm..." she isn't allowed to refuse.

He further ensures this so he knows that she understands. "You may not step foot in this realm anymore. You may, no longer, have any contact with human life, not until you enter your Matriarch stage of your Fae life cycle." he looks to her.

"But... But that's at least a thousand years, in human physiology-"

He nods. "You will never see him again, Francesca."

 _'Never see Toby again?'_

She continue her hurried breathing. "I... I under..." she starts to hyperventilate, "I-I underst..."

 _'Never... see him again?'_

"I..."

 _'I'll die. I'll just die!'_

"I-I..." the feeling in the back of her head starts to return at the thought of never being able to see him again. "I..." the pain starts to pierce her mind. She holds her head in terrible pain. The magic in her is refusing this. It yearns to be with Toby. "I... Can't!" she starts to sob.

"Francesca," he kneels to his niece. She starts rocking back and forth, "Francesca breathe," he remains calm, as he kindly commands.

She slowly obeys as she starts to calm down a little. "Uncle Jareth, I-" she frivolously shakes her head no.

"I know," he nods, "Which is why I am willing to make a deal with you,"

...

She stops everything as she looks up to his eyes, hands continuing to hold her head in excruciating pain. She doesn't ask, she just lets him continue.

"Tonight, I will let you go to this event so you can see young Tobias," he stands expecting her to follow suit.

She slowly stands, not believing this, at all, "But... B-but-"

"But," Jareth continues looking to her, "If you want this to work- if you want to go to this thing tonight, then I will let you," he turns to her, "but you need to know that is this a risky ordeal for the both of us,"

She shakes her head refusing this to be true, "What's the catch, here?" she bravely asks, "This sounds too good to be true..."

"You're right," he nods with stern features. "because if you agree to this," Jareth pauses to look out the window of their living room, "then that means that you will agree to forfeit your powers." he takes a moment for this to sink in, "After that, I will have to let your father to take matters from there."

Francesca's eyes start to water at the proposition, "Forfeit my..." she can't believe that he is giving her this chance. "You..." she manages a whisper. "You would... do that for me? How... is that possible?" she doesn't even think twice.

"You will not get them back, not for a while. I will have to transport your power back to your father and he will have to do as he sees fit after he hears what you've done,"

Francesca starts to become concerned, "But, if he makes a wish and I can't grant it, then what will happen?"

He sighs, "That is the risk that you will need to be willing to take," Jareth replies. "In all honesty, the headaches and the pain you feel will be the least of your worries." he turns to her, "Your mind is at one with your magic. If you hear him make a wish, and you are unable to make it happen, then there could be dire consequences for you."

Francesca knows better than to take his warning lightly. "So, you're saying that I am putting myself in danger?"

"Unfortunately, people tend to do these kinds of things for love," he muses at her comment.

"And if I agree,"

"You will have until sunrise tomorrow to say your goodbyes. After that, you and I will both go home, and we will not return." Jareth's voice turns dry and stoic.

"And if I say no,"

"Then we will leave now, and you would still have your power, at least for a time,"

"You are making it really hard to say no, Uncle Jareth,"

"I do recommend that you say yes, Francesca," he says walking away from her. "But do not, for one moment, think that I am agreeing to do this out of the goodness out of my heart. I am willing to let you risk your life for my own selfish desires. You aren't the only Fae here that would leave with unfinished business." he keeps his back to her.

Smiling, Francesca can barely contain her thanks to her generous uncle. No matter how he tries to hide it, she knows that he understands her position. No matter how selfish he tries to seem, she knows that not everything is as it seems with him. She immediately runs to hug him from behind. He stays still, letting her hug his torso. "Thank you, Uncle Jareth. Thank you!"

"You better start moving, you only have until Sunrise."

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's Saturday evening, 8:00 p.m., the sun is setting, the city is busy. There is a line of limos and cars trailing the round-a-bout of the entrance of The Hilton Hotel. It's P.S 113's Prom of 2003 and the hotel's rented ballroom is slowly being filled with teenagers and adults of all shapes and sizes. Right as guests enter the foyer of the building, they are greeted with a ticket-man, and just beyond that is the bust of a lovely fairytale backdrop for each couple, or group, to take a picture, just before entering the festivities in the grand hall. The room is darkly illuminated for a romantic feel, full of bright lights and loud music. The walls are covered in black silhouettes of hearts, masks, and roses, and in the main wall, right behind the Live Band that had been booked, a large black silhouette of a couple in Victorian clothing, dancing. There are tables outlining the walls, covered in white cloth, and full of endless of food and drink for every guest to enjoy. Everyone is dressed in their brightest and most lovely dresses and tuxes as the band plays an array of well- known songs, like the Kelly Clarkson one they blaze in the speakers on the walls.

Sarah and Toby have just entered through the front doors of the fancy hotel. Seeing the ticket-man, which is one of the teachers from the school. He guards the entrance of the ballroom to make sure that everyone that enters is, indeed either a student from the school, or a chaperone of sorts. The siblings stand in line as they see everyone is in their respective masks, as each one has to take them off to prove their identity.

"You look stupid," Sarah says flicking Toby's red, long beaked mask.

"Hey, I like this mask. It is a masquerade, remember?"

"Yeah," Sarah murmurs. "I remember," she scowls.

"Why didn't you bring a mask?"

"They're... not my thing," she dismisses.

"Why?" Toby asks with surprise. "They're awesome. And wasn't it your idea, since you're in charge of this?"

"It was not my idea and it's none of your business." Sarah says, a little annoyed.

"Geez... Don't yell at me," Toby guards himself with his hands. "It was just a question."

"I'm just..." she sighs, "I'm just not very fond of them. It was the kids' idea. And that's fine." the conversation fades as they hear a popular song being played in the ballroom.

The line is quite long, and they try to keep themselves entertained. Sarah, regardless on how she feels about this whole ordeal, can't help but see how interesting it is on the inside. The darkness, the strobe lights, the loud laughing and music she hears- prom sure has changed since her days in high school, and it's become more like a rave than anything else. She is actually starting to get a little hyped, herself. She thinks that she may have even the tiniest hint of fun, after all. She does have Sheena to keep up with.

Well... Sheena and-

"God, how long is this stupid line going to take?" Toby asks, body endlessly fidgeting.

Sarah shakes her thoughts away to see Toby practically shaking his whole body. "Toby, calm down," Sarah rests a hand on his shoulder.

"I just want to get in there, already,"

"Gee, I wonder why," Sarah raises her eyebrows.

Toby rolls his eyes. "I wanna see my friends. I wanna have fun. I mean, it's a seniors pastime. I wanna enjoy my last big party before I graduate." Toby says anything to steer clear of the real reason why he wants to get in already.

Sarah does not like his choice in words. "Hm," Sarah purses her lips. "well, that makes one of us." Sarah stands straight as she starts to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You aren't even a little excited for tonight?" Toby asks with concern in his face, something that can be seen, even with his mask on.

"Look," she starts, "I know that this is a special night for you, and I'm glad that I get to share it with you." Sarah grins. "For you, it is an awesome night to enjoy and remember with your friends and party hard in one of your last days in school. But to me, it's another night of teacher duty." she shrugs, "even more so, since we are in a hotel and you hooligans of teenagers want to marinade everything in booze." they both chuckle. "But, the worst part is, this isn't just another milestone that is coming to pass before your graduate, it's THE milestone. After this, you're gone. Poof. Forever. And I don't want to think about you leaving me forever, right now, so let's change the subject." her smile starts to scare Toby.

Toby throws his head back in arrogance. "Ugh! This again. Sarah I'm not-"

"Toby," she stops him. "New subject."

He sighs as he starts to think of another topic to discuss as they get closer to the door. "What about your prom night?" Toby asks as they near the entrance. "Do you have any memories of it?"

Sarah continues to chuckle, "Oh yeah. We, as a society, were still going through a lot of changes in a lot of things, sex, race, fashion, you name it. That night was a huge blur, but it was an interesting blur. That's the night that I actually became friends with Sheena-er Mrs. Jones."

"That's cool," Toby nods. "Who was your date?"

Sarah hunches over in distaste. "I didn't have one,"

"Oh," Toby instantly regrets the question. "Sorry,"

"Eeh, I lived, right?-" she shrugs it off.

"Next,"

"-Yeah, so you're officially cooler than I ever was. Good job." she grins as she pats his back.

"Oh, please! You had to get the date for me," Toby eyeballs her. "If my big sister had to ask out a girl FOR me, then how cool can I be?"

"You're the coolest," Sarah says pulling her little brother in for a side hug.

"Next,"

"That's us," Sarah says as they show themselves before nearing the backdrop for their prom picture.

"Great. More cameras," Toby says as they see the photographer motion them for their prom picture.

"It's just routine, smile and count to three," she says as the flash comes and goes.

"Oh yeah, getting my prom picture taken with my big sister, slash teacher. I'm so cool," he rolls his eyes walking off.

"Hey, you can re-take it when Francesca get's here," Sarah pats his chest, as they finally enter in the ballroom.

It takes them a moment to take in their tremendous surroundings, room dark, lights bright, and music blasting their ears. They can hear a new song switch in the speakers as the bass thumps the walls right into their hearts. Toby motions a hand to his sister as he leaves to find a few of his friends, leaving Sarah to herself. She is stuck in speechlessness wondering how everything ended up turning out so well. The decor looks amazing, the live band is freaking awesome, the lights are fabulous- Sheena did one hell of a job in such a short amount of time.

"Yay, you're finally here!" Sarah barely hears her friend scream in hear ear among the loud music. She can feel someone tugging at her arm to get her attention as she turns to see Sheena in a lovely dark midnight blue strapless dress.

"Hey!" Sarah shouts back before they steer clear from the loud music into a smaller hallway that leads to a few restrooms to talk.

"I can't believe that you actually showed up, tonight," Sheena says with the most wide smile.

"I needed to see how much of my hard work you managed to screw up," Sarah teases as she nudges her friends shoulder. "But you far exceeded my expectations. It's awesome."

"Turning off the lights made all of your decorations look so much better," Sheena teases right back.

Sarah sticks out her tongue as she touches the fabric of her friends dress. "You look stunning, Sheena."

"Girl, speak for yourself," Sheena says doing the same with Sarah's dress. "You are slaying this dress! I didn't know you owned a dress!"

"Why is everyone saying that?" Sarah exclaims smacking her friends shoulder.

Sheena continues to giggle. "So, where's your date?"

"Where's yours?"

"Guarding the punch bowl, you?"

Sarah shrugs. "I dunno," she says without a care.

"What, didn't you show up here with him?"

"If by date, you mean Toby, then yes I did- ow!" Sheena slaps her back.

"You didn't!" Sheena says, surprised at her friend.

"What?"

"You made him ride with you here?"

"So?"

"That's embarrassing and terrible!"

"I don't have a choice. My car has turned into shit."

"Toby should have picked up his date, and your date should have picked YOU up!"

"Okay, we all live in the same place, though. It wouldn't have made sense if he picked her up and then my... "date"... pick me up, if me and Toby live together, and they live together. It's a waste of gas."

"Don't act stupid, Sarah! You don't live with Toby. Your date easily could have picked you up at your apartment." Sheena is extremely disappointed in Sarah.

"I just walked in the door, and you're already giving me the third degree?"

"I'm just catching you on your bullshit," Sheena dismisses. "You better not embarrass Toby tonight. You better let him have a good time."

"Excuse you, I had no intentions of doing so! One mother is enough for him, thank you." Sarah crosses her arms.

"Mmhmm," Sheena hums at her ridiculous friend. "Come on, we are stuck at punch duty." she adds as she pulls Sarah back into the ballroom.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Ugh," Sarah scoffs as every teen comes up for a glass of punch. "I hate masks. Why does this thing have to involve masks?" she turns to speak to her friend after the music had died down after a time.

"It's a masq-"

"It's a masquerade, yeah, yeah," Sarah mimics Sheena's answer as she takes a drink of her own glass of punch.

"Even the band has gotten into the spirit. Man, the lead singer is such a hunk!" Sheena flutters her eyelashes as she observes the young boy band up on stage singing the pop favorites.

"Well of course they're in the spirit." Sarah shakes her head with a grin. "They're kids from the school, you creep- pretty sure they're theatre kids. Only a theatre kid can pull of a vocal range like that."

"What was their name again?"

"I dunno," Sarah says as she sits in a chair, "something about a disco and freaking out... or something?"

Both teachers sigh as they sit back to watch how the evening had unfolded until now. The music has died down a bit, some of the students sit back with a plate or two while watching the live band play. There are few dancers out now, but just enough to keep the dancing energy alive and kicking. Sarah and Sheena murmur to themselves for a time, until Sheena starts to remember something.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been here?"

Sarah looks to her phone for a time, "About... almost two hours- wow." she perks up. "The time went by really fast,"

"But... Weren't you supposed to have a date tonight?"

Sarah shrugs, "I guess he's not showing up,"

Sheena take this into account as she severely eyeballs her friend from the other side of the punch table. Sarah can feel Sheena's eyes lighting her head on fire. Turning, she sees Sheena fuming in anger. "What?!" Sarah shouts.

"There never was a date was there?" Sheena whispers.

"What do you mean?"

Sheena stands up straight as straight as a pin needle. "I mean, there never was a date was there? You planned this whole thing so I could take your place at being in charge of the tear-down of this thing!" Sheena says, playful anger at her friends brilliant plan.

Sarah hears her friends anger and takes his opportunity to have her own fun, "Oh, looks like you got me, Sheena. Can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I?" she stands with a grin growing, "There never was a date. I'm so ashamed." Sarah over-acts with a hand over her forehead. "But a deal's a deal. You're stuck here," Sarah's evil little grin shines brightly.

"You pretty little liar." Sheena shakes her head in disappointment. "But now that you've fessed up, I am charging you with criminal offence and your punishment will be to help me clean afterwards!"

"And what was my crime?" Sarah's jaw drops.

Sheena turns up her chin, "Lying to your best friend."

"Sarah!" Toby's voice suddenly calls from the side as he pulls her arm to grab her attention.

She turns to see a panicking little brother fidgeting and growing more nervous with every moment he stands there. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what's wrong. "Has she arrived?" she turns to the crowd.

"Sarah, she's over there-" he points to her looking a little timid as she sits down next to a friend. "and everyone is about to get up and dance to a slow song and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

Sarah looks to him with confusion at his blatant stupidity. "Just so up and ask her to dance, you goofball." she points a hand to the crowd.

"What?!" his eyes grow in terror. "I- I just can't do that!"

Sarah's face scrunches in confusion as she looks to Sheena, "Toby, just... go up to her and ask her to dance. That's it. It's not rocket science."

Sheena adds, "It's not like she's gonna say no, you did invite her, right?"

"Y-yeah," he starts to calm down a little.

"You're guaranteed a yes, Toby. Trust me. She is just waiting for you to ask. So stop making her wait."

"But how do I do this without fumbling everywhere and making a fool out of myself?" he pleas for any help he can get.

"Well, first you need to breathe. If you hold your breath too long, you'll pass out, and I don't think you want that. Secondly, just go to her and say, "Hey Francesca, would you like to dance?" - Really, Toby, if you can juggle seven flaming batons, you can ask a girl to dance." Sarah crosses her arms.

"But... b-but..."

"Hey, why don't you use your mask?" Sheena chimes in.

"What do you mean?"

"If you feel uncomfortable talking, then just don't say anything. just put on your mask." she says and she points to the red thing on his head. "It would be a cute little moment, you know? A mysterious being coming to ask her to dance?"

Sarah's eyes bulge, this time, "Say what?" Sarah's word bite the air.

"Think about it, Sarah, it would be cute. Toby, just go up to her, but don't say anything. Just take her hand and dance with her. Don't ask, just take a gentle initiative. If she pulls away, then just leave her be and she wouldn't even know who you were. If she accepts, then you're in! Easy peasy." Sheena smiles, so proud of her idea.

"You... You think that could work?" Toby asks lowering his mask. Sarah steps back, still not used to that thing.

"Geez Toby, I are you compensating for something with that beak?" Sarah tries to lighten his energy a bit.

He turns to her, mask full on, "You tell me," he grins, "you had to change my diapers for three years.

Sarah grows in disgust, "God, you're such a pig," she slaps his shoulder as he laughs.

"Go get her Romeo!" Sheena says brushing him off to do what he needs to do.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, you sure she wouldn't recognize me?"

"If she grew up on a farm, she definitely will- ow-" she gets punched in the arm by Sheena.

"No need to worry Toby, this is just the thing that all girls fantasize over, all the time, right Sarah?" Sheena winks as she elbows Sarah to help build his moral.

Sarah's eyes never shrink, she just continues to look to Sheena with eyes that are about to pop out of her sockets. _'She doesn't know, she doesn't know, she doesn't know-'_ "Toby, you'll be fine- Sheena, I have to pee - Toby, break a leg," she throws a thumbs up as she starts to walk away "... literally," she sticks out her tongue.

Toby, rolls his eyes with a grin, "Gee, thanks,"

Sheena chirps, "Oh, I'll go with you-"

"No!" Sarah quickly replaces her terror with a light chuckle. "No, no, someone needs to watch the punch, remember? I'll be back in a minute," she says as she leaves the conversation before it gets worse.

 **O.o**

Sarah really did have to pee, she just happened to find the perfect window to leave and be on her own for a while. Exiting the bathroom, she sees that just about every student has gotten back on the dance floor to start dancing again. Hearing a slow song start, the lead of the band announces everyone to find a partner, guy or girl and have a nice, slower dance with a classic favorite. Sarah knows that this is her cue to start to find her little brother, discretely, of course. She wouldn't miss this for the world, observing this classic prom memory in the making. She is his sister, damn it!

Sarah stands on the side lines to finally find Francesca sitting to herself, and looking to be a little intimidated by everything around her. Sarah wants to go over and talk to her, but she decides against it, since Toby should be finding her soon. Biting her lip, she starts to wonder here Toby is, hoping that the little twerp didn't chicken out of this. Sheena's plan, no matter how STUPID it may be, should work on a little school dance. Lord knows that Sarah just wants something to go right for Toby, for once, this week.

She starts to fidget a little as she sees that she can't seem to see him anywhere, though that probably doesn't mean anything. She sees Sheena on the other side of the room, and uses charades to ask her if she's seen Toby. Sheena shrugs and shakes her head no, as Sarah keeps looking.

And looking...

...

"Looking for someone?"

Sarah hears a voice call out just as the new song begins. Sarah's inhales and keeps her breath hidden. She stands up straight with her head held high, as she feels someone close the space around her. She turns around to see The Goblin King, head tilted in the slightest in a warm greet. In the dimly lit room, she can see the outline of his simple dark colored suit, in a modern style, that fits comfortably to his form, but not excessively so. He has dark sleeves, and a dark tie to match. His whole being is edgy, yet elegantly simple. The only thing remotely wild about him is the long tresses in his lightly trimmed hair flowing with the natural breeze of life's movement.

She takes a moment to look at him, thoroughly impressed by how toned down his look is.

"Who knew you could dress so simple," she says gently crossing her arms. "I figured you would relish an event like this to look like..." she struggles to think of the best word, "You." she grins.

He rises a brow at the thought, "Humans are such simple beings. Naturally, I had to match." his grin grows as hers shrinks. He takes this moment to see her lovely ensemble. "But, you never do follow the rules. Do you?"

"Excuse you?" she becomes a tad bit offended. He continues to smile.

"You always have to be the most beautiful creature in the room. You must not be human, at all." he finishes as he catches her sudden blush.

She looks to him, not buying whatever he's trying to do here, "I suppose you do catch more flies with manure than with vinegar, Mr. Kingsley,"

"And here I thought we were past formalities," he sighs, "I'd much rather be on a first name basis, Sarah," Her heart skips a beat. She tries, her very best, to hide it. "Such a pity."

"What do you want?"

"Pardon?"

"You only act this... charming when there is something in it for you," she grows her nerve.

He, indeed, smiles wickedly at her comment, as he starts to see something from across the room, "All in good time, Ms. Williams, but for now, you might want to turn around. I think there is something you ought to see," he looks past her as she slowly spins to finally see Toby.

She holds her hands close to her heart to see the scene. He stands idle in the vast group of his friends dancing together as Francesca slowly stands from her seat. Sarah is anxious for them to finally start dancing. His mask is still on as he slowly advances her. Francesca sees the mysterious person slowly approach her, and she doesn't move. She is shy as he grows ever so closer to her.

He holds out his hand.

She holds out hers.

"Young Tobias is quite the charmer, himself, hm?" Jareth's voice echos in her ears as they both see Francesca reach for his hand.

"He has been a hot mess all day. Lord knows where he got this, all the sudden," she says leaning her face in on her palm, thoroughly enjoying the sight before her.

"They say that influence can be consumed at a young age," says the tall blonde next to her. "some, as young as infancy." she shoots a side glare towards him. He, however rises a gloved hand at his puzzled features. "Though, this curious site to behold, does seem a tad bit familiar, wouldn't you think?"

"Oh, here we go," she rubs her face in the palm of her hand. "You know I really should-" she starts to point in Sheena's direction only to see Sheena jumping in the air at the site of Sarah and her date.

"Just imagine," he stops her as they both gaze at the two young love birds. He points to Francesca, "A lost girl wondering helplessly around a sea of people in a party, completely oblivious as to what to do, or how to act, not really knowing what she is in for," he switches to Toby, "Then, all of the sudden, someone catches her eye," they both observe as Toby starts to take his mask off. Sarah's jaw drops. That wasn't the plan... "he removes the paper face to show who he really is, hoping that she would oblige him in a dance," they see Francesca accept his hand and close the distance between them, "In that instance, he takes her heart away as he can feel it beating within the palm of his hand," Toby holds her close as they start to move, "And they dance." he narrates what both he and Sarah had just witnessed from afar.

"How..." she whispers, "How did you know that was going to happen?" she looks to him, with eyes of a different nature.

He meets her eyes, as her heart skips a beat, again, "Sometimes history tends to repeat itself,"

She loses any words left in her repertoire. They hold their gaze with one another, mentally battling with who would look away first. Sarah loses, lowering her gaze as she deeply inhales looking back to her post. She can't help but give the tiniest smile with the trip they just made down memory lane. "You have quite the... distinctive memory. I don't know how you do it."

"It's a curse," he muses. "I don't have many pleasant ones,"

"Oh," he meekly mutters. She can't look up to him, now. "Well, I hope you are, one day, blessed with something nice, for a change." she sheepishly says, not wanting to face his eyes with such weak ones of her own.

His smile lightens in mood, "Would you care to enlighten me," he asks as he holds out a hand. "and help me make a few new ones?"

She sees his hand in the distance, but continues to look away, hoping to find Toby and Francesca, only see that they have been lost in the sea of people dancing. She refuses to look in any direction that will have her in visual contact with Sheena. She has no choice but to grow some courage and finally look back up to him.

"Wouldn't divulging in this, rather... enigmatic relationship, just hinder you further?"

His smile never leaves, "Are you afraid to acquiesce in my request, my dear?"

She looks deep into his eyes, with words that carry nothing but truth. "I am never frightened."

"Neither am I,"

She accepts his hand.

He can feel her heart pulse through his touch.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **You know, I think that I am going to stop here. I planned on, at least 2,000 more words, but I think I have found a good break to rest for a while.**

 **Man, this is getting exceedingly interesting, isn't it? There is a lot going on, and even more is about to come.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe that it has been a year since I started this story- and this was the origional chapter I wrote for the story as a whole. My how stories change. Stories have a life of their own, don't they?**

 **I will see you extremely soon, I can't let this night drag on for too long, can I?**

 **See you soon!**

 **I.L.C**


	13. Prom - Pt 2

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **I am dead inside. Completely dead. Life is utterly absent in my brain. This is how fucking ridiculous my life is, right now... BUT writing this chapter will give me life. That's how good this chapter is gonna be.**

 **Take with that what you will.**

 **At some point, though, you will be introduced to a song that you will need to listen to for the full effect. When you see the *snaps*, listen to the song** _ **"Sarah Smiles" by: Panic at the Disco.**_ **This is the title of the story, after all...**

 **I own neither "Labyrinth"(Jim Henson Co.) or the song "Sarah Smiles"(Panic! At the Disco).**

 **Have fun.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

...

Sarah's heart leaps from her chest as she unknowingly, but silently gasps at his touch. Not wanting any distractions, she leisurely and slowly places her shawl and her purse down on a nearby table, and nods to him to accept his invitation. As she does so, he gently closes his long and bare fingers around hers and gathers her to him. They stand face to face as her opposite hand rest on his shoulder as his hand rests at her side. They are both alert with senses that could very well drown one another, but they both start dancing, seemingly, with no change within them whatsoever. He leads her through a slow but steady movement amongst the crowd, that is now a more colorful mix of teenagers and adults. Their eyes never part, nor does their stance. His firm hold on her entices her further as she follows his simple movements.

Sarah is continually perplexed by what is happening as she looks to him in wonder. Shenotices that her senses are clearer time around, and sees that he isn't trying to out-dazzle everyone in the room. It doesn't feel like they're flying, she doesn't see him trying anything ridiculous to keep her attention, they only stay to themselves just outside the crowd, swaying with the slow and steady pace of the music. They don't draw any attention, they just dance with one another, in their own little world...

He is just dancing with her.

He isn't trying to impress her...

...and this impresses her.

"My, you have been acting a bit out of character, lately, haven't you, Mr. Kingsley?" Sarah smiles with a tease in her words.

"Would you care to humor my curiosity to such an auspicious statement, my dear?" he asks, voice low and slow.

"Well," she starts, "you've been kind,"

"Naturally,"

"You've been helpful,"

"Of course,"

She rolls her eyes, "You've been exceedingly generous,"

"Oh, have I?"

"And, most importantly, you have been a mature grown-up, throughout the entirety of this... interesting reunion." her smile beams.

"Are you trying to butter me up, Ms. Williams?"

"I thought you liked it when people boosted your ego to incredible heights,"

He lowers his gaze to her to think for a moment or two at her words, "Those particularly intriguing implications of my character implies that you would know my character, Ms. Williams." he replies. "And though you and I have been through rather much, this week, you have only and slightly glimpsed at who I am as a person."

"You," she asks "a person?" she continues to tease.

"Aye," he hums, "I know it may be hard to conceive, but the baby stealing big baddy that you have come to know does, indeed, have somewhat of a heart," his stern voice makes it apparent that he isn't too fond of her statement, regardless of his hard grin.

"Oh," she tisks at the dramatics, "I didn't hurt the big bad Goblin King's feelings, did I?" she looks up to him with large puppy dog eyes and just a hint of sarcasm.

He lets out a light chuckle, "It takes more than a few forgettable words to pierce my icy heart, love." he winks to her, continuing this facade.

"You sure are touchy tonight," she says looking to him again. "Is there something on your mind?"

"There is," he nods.

"Would you like to share with the class, Mr. Kingsley?" they continue to gently sway side to side with the music.

"And if I were to refuse to share, Ms. Williams?" he quirks a brow at his own question.

"Hmm," she thinks on it, for a moment, "I believe I'd have to send you to the corner for disobeying the teacher, Mr. Kingsley."

"That..." he lingers, "sounds quite promising," he slowly smiles. "But only if the teacher would care to join me," his smile continually grows to that of a wicked wolf.

"Wait-" she backs up an inch or two, stopping something she hadn't realized that she even started, "That's... That's not what I-"

"Can it be that you are still unaware of the power your words hold, my dear?" his question is an honest one as he patiently awaits an answer.

She quickly turns her gaze away, as she seems to have lost a game she hadn't even realised that they had even been playing. She gently huffs in defeat as she slowly lifts her head up once more to face his cheeky childlike grin. "Very funny," she adds.

He lifts his chin with pride. "I like to think that I seem indubitably humerous,"

She scoffs at the thought, "If there is one thing that I've learned, while running that dubious Labyrinth of yours, is that nothing is ever as it seems, with you, your majesty." she lastly says with a pluck in her voice.

She tilts her head at her own response as she sees an impressed King before her.

"Aah, touche, Mademoiselle," he replies with a smile of pride as he turns to glance at the hand that he holds with such grace. The gears in his mind switch as he sees that the cut on her hand from yesterday's adventure appears to remain rather fresh, since it is now wrapped with new and more proper bandages. "I assume that your wound is doing a little better today?"

She gently gasps at the change in subject, not expecting the sudden attention to the source of the question. She smiles at his rather kind remark, "It is much better, thanks to you."

"Glad to hear it," he says as he slowly spins her. "I wouldn't want you to lose your hand." he continues to hold it up as if it were the most fragile and lovely piece in the room. "If you did, I'd never be able to hold it again," his smile is contagious as he slowly brings it up to lay a chaste kiss upon a bare and tender spot just above the bandage.

"I should know better than to boost your ego," she accepts the gesture with a punctual and knowing gaze. He lowers their hands back to their spot and continue to sway. "Heaven knows you could use a lesson in humility,"

"Hmm," he quips a curious brow. "That sounds mysteriously like a threat, doesn't it?"

"So, there _is_ something on your mind," her voice drops an octave at the notion.

"Well, this wouldn't be your first time humiliating me, would it?"

"I thought you said you weren't frightened."

"I'm not," he says suddenly pulling her closer, as he gently tightens his grip upon her wounded hand. A gasp of surprise was quickly caught in her throat. "but that doesn't mean that I'm not prepared."

Sarah doesn't miss a beat, "In more ways than one, I'm sure,"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" his smile grows.

The song slowly comes to an end as does their witty banter. As it fades into the background, their light sways cease as the crowd starts to clap at the band for their lovely music. They slowly part with one another as their dance has officially come to an end, but they still stand in close proximity with one another, as the buzz of the clapping slowly starts to ring in their ears, helping them become aware of what is going on around them.

Turning to the stage, they both start absently clapping along with everyone else, and suddenly, all attention has been turned to the band as the lead singer starts to talk.

Jareth heavily sighs out of nowhere "By the God's above, how did he get here?" Jareth says observing the person on stage.

"Who?" Sarah side winds Jareth as she double- takes to the stage. "What's wrong? Am I... missing something?"

"Thanks you guys. Are you having fun out there?" the singer asks as the crowd raves in shouts and claps.

"Would you like to take a guess on who that is up here?" he asks with an eyeroll as he points to the stage.

"Who, the singer?" Sarah questions. "That's a theatre kid named Brendon. That's his band. What's so bad about him?"

"Are you positive?" Jareth asks knowing otherwise.

"Are you insinuating that he is someone else? Because that kid has been in Toby's class since Kindergarten. They're friends. He's not one of you, I'm sure of it."

"Time will definitely tell," is all he says as they continue to watch the stage.

"Sweet!" the singer on stage chuckles. "Now this next one is an original, something special I wrote for a friend of mine. I hope you like the vibe. If you do, we have plenty more." he finishes as the drummer starts a 1, 2, 3 beat into their original song.

 _ ***snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap***_

"Go ahead and ask me," Sarah says as the upbeat music starts to blaze the speakers in the room. The ocean of bodies starts to move.

"Ask you what, my dear?" he turns his head to her.

"Ask for another dance," she says with a smile and a sigh of expectancy.

He turns his whole body towards her, "And who said I wanted another dance?" he asks with a brow in the air as he slowly slithers away in the darkness, leaving Sarah to herself.

...

Sarah is left alone with her jaw left hanging open. Looking towards his direction, she sees that he has completely disappeared. Standing in confusion of his sudden aloofness, she just stands as Sheena runs to Sarah almost immediately, seeing that this mysterious man has disappeared.

"Oh. My. God! Tell me EVERYTHING." Sheena says as she pulls Sarah into the ocean of dancers, while the lyrics of the song start.

 _ **I was fine, just a guy living on my own,**_

 _ **Waiting for the sky to fall,**_

 _ **Then you called and changed it all,**_

 _ **Doll.**_

"It's a long story." Sarah says as she starts to feel the beat of the song.

 _ **Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in,**_

 _ **We both know you'd already win,**_

 _ **Mmm your original sin.**_

"It's really funny how you think you are going to get anywhere without telling me every single detail of what I just saw, back there." Sheena says waving her hips.

 _ **You fool me once with those eyes now, honey.**_

 _ **You fool me twice with your lies and I say-**_

 _ **Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care.**_

"Wait... Listen..." Sarah says as she pauses both her and Sheena to listen to the song.

 _ **She lives in her world, so unaware,**_

 _ **Does she know that my destiny lies with her?**_

"Whoa... Do you hear that?" Toby asks, dancing on the other side of the room as he stops Francesca in their dance.

 _ **Sarah~ (Sarah, Sarah, Sarah)**_

"Hear what?" she asks looking to her knight in shining armor,

 _ **Oh Sarah,**_

"The song!" Toby shouts as he points to the band. "They're singing Sarah's name!" he starts laughing.

 _ **Are you saving me?**_

"Oh no!" Francesca says as she looks to the lead singer. He looks like Brendon, their friend who started the band, but he isn't... "Oh no! He's gonna ruin everything- That little rat!" Francesca says as she parts from Toby, "I-I'll be right back. Don't move, kay?!"

"O-okay..." Toby says as runs from him and he is left all alone.

"Hey! Sarah, he said your name!" Sheena laughs on the other side of the room, "That's a cute coincidence!" Sarah's blush can't be any more red than it is now. She is frozen as she continues to intently listen to the song.

 _ **Waking up to a kiss and you're on your way.**_

 _ **I'd really hope that you would stay,**_

 _ **but you left and went your own way,**_

 _ **Babe.**_

Toby tries to dance with a friend or two he sees on the dance floor, but can't get the thought of

Francesca out of his mind, hoping that she would return soon.

 _ **I don't mind take your time I got things to do.**_

 _ **Besides sit around and wait for you.**_

 _ **Oh, and I hope you do too.**_

Sarah shakes her head, completely done with her social life as she knows it.

 _ **You fool me once with your eyes now, honey.**_

 _ **You fool me twice with your lies and I say-**_

The singer seems to find Sarah in the crowd as he winks at her. "Oh no-"

 _ **Sarah Smiles like Sarah doesn't care,**_

 _ **She lives in her world, so unaware.**_

 _ **Does she know that my destiny lies with her?**_

 _ **Sarah~**_

"I'll be back," Sarah says backing away from her friend.

"Where are you going?"

 _ **Oh Sarah~**_

"I have to go and find my date..." Sarah growls as she marches away from Sheena in rage.

 _ **Are you saving me?**_

"Have fun!" Sheena waves.

 _ **And it's killing me inside!**_

Toby stands alone.

 _ **Consuming all my time, you've left me blind.**_

She hasn't returned.

 _ **And when I think I'm right,**_

He becomes extremely saddened as he tries to think of something,

 _ **You srip away my pride,**_

Something that will get them to be alone, just her and him. But what can he do?

What can he do?

...

 _ **And cast it all aside, and I say-**_

He's got it...

 _ **Sarah Smiles like Sarah doesn't care.**_

 _ **She lives in her world, so unaware,**_

 _ **Does she know that my destiny lies with her?**_

 _ **Sarah~ (Sarah)**_

 _ **Oh Sarah.**_

He's got the perfect plan.

 _ **Are you saving me?**_

The lead singer then takes a dramatic bow before seemingly and suddenly disappearing in a huge cloud of smoke and the crowd goes completely wild for the little magic trick. After a moment of silence, everyone is left extremely confused as to where the lead had gone to. But the band doesn't miss a beat and they start to play some background music. Sheena is left wondering what happened to Sarah, but decides to dance her way back to the punch bowl to gossip to other faculty members. Toby stands alone with a wicked plan in his brain as he sneaks off and away from the crowd. Sarah is in the foyer of the hotel to try and find Jareth to explain on what had just happened in there.

Everything seems to simultaneously start to fall apart, but the bustling of prom makes life appear to be seamless through it all. Sarah, not knowing that anything is wrong with Toby, continues to look all around the empty hall with little to no activity than that of a few couples looking for a moment alone. She is starting to wonder where that peacock had gone off to. She would walk in different corners and different hidden areas but he isn't anywhere. She is starting to feel a tinge of regret, not being able to find him. Perhaps he left? Maybe he's gone?

Without a goodbye?

That's not like him.

But, then again, he hasn't been acting like the Goblin King that she used to know.

He isn't the same person that she once knew.

He is completely different.

Completely...

Her stomach starts to churn in undesirable ways, wondering why he suddenly left. She starts to actually feel saddened that she isn't able to find him anywhere.

Shoving her thoughts and feelings for his sudden disappearance away, she ignores her initial instincts of inevitable sadness and just shrugs before walking back towards the ballroom. Just as she is about about to step back into the festivities, she suddenly hears something in another room, a room that has been tucked away from the foyer entirely. Seeing the small room hidden from the others, she heads towards the muffling of some familiar voices. Her eyes steadily grow, as the voices became more and more clear. The closer she gets to the room, the more she knows that the voices belong to both Jareth and Francesca talking to someone with calm, yet negative connotations.

Perhaps they're angry?

Angry at who?

She finally gets to the door of the room, and as looks in. She sees that they have the lead singer of the Prom's band barricaded and trapped. The same theatre kid who has been singing in the band all night.

Staying quiet, she continues to watch the events before her.

"What do you have to say to yourself?" Jareth asks the kid that is sitting in the corner. Francesca stands awaiting an answer next to her uncle.

"Aah, I was just having fun with you-"

"This is the last thing I need right now... I don't have time for this!" Francesca starts to freak out.

"Calm down," Jareth says as the boy stands. Sarah can definitely see that it is one of her students from class, a nice kid, quiet but smart. It's definitely the same kid that was singing on stage earlier. "Wait," Jareth halts the conversation with a hand in the air.

"What, now?" Francesca says with extreme impatience.

"It seems that we have a little fly on the wall," he slowly turns to the door that Sarah stands behind. Knowing that she is there, he gently smiles as he calls out to her. "Come, now Ms. Williams, we wouldn't want another accident involving another eavesdropping session, would we?"

Sarah inadvertently gasps at the mention of her name. Growing a blush, she knows she has to face the music of her bad habit as she slowly shows herself from behind the door. Side stepping from the shadows, she sees that her suspicions are extremely true, and Jareth and Francesca are cornering the poor kid. She says nothing, however, too guilty to think of any words.

"Nice of you to join us," Jareth says inviting her in.

"You know... This really isn't any of my business," she points behind her, "so I'm... umm... just gonna-"

"Pish posh, my dear. I would like for you to meet someone," he says waving for her to walk on in.

Looking around she hesitantly walks closer to see her student, having no idea if this kid knows anything about who or what Jareth and Francesca are... Does he know anything? Is there something that Sarah is missing?

"Go on ahead, my dear boy. Take off the mask so you can show the class your delightful parter trick. I'm sure they'd love to see." Jareth turns back to the boy.

"Alright, alright you caught me," the boy instantly transforms right in front of Sarah's eyes to see that he isn't the kid in the band but...

"Al?!"

"Guilty," he shrugs with his hands in the air.

"Alister, why are you here?" Jareth asks with an exhausted tone.

"I was just having a bit of fun,"

"By posing as a child and playing karaoke in the band?" Sarah asks in slight anger.

"Did you like that song, Sarah?" Alister smiles a cheeky smile. "I wrote it for you." he winks,

"And your love lorn opposite, here." he eyes Jareth next to her.

"Very funny, Alister," Sarah says anger slowly growing with her deep blush. "Was that supposed to be your Opus, or something?"

Francesca deeply sighs. "I don't have much time left. Uncle Jareth, I'm gonna go and find Toby." she walks out of the room as she waves goodbye letting her uncle finish.

"Don't have much time for what?" Sarah asks watching Francesca leave the room.

"Go back to your little hobbit of a pub and leave well enough alone, you git." Jareth crosses his arms in aggravation.

"Jareth," Sarah pauses the conversation to focus on the, now, closed door.

He looks to her with a bit of pride beaming in him, "Aah, I knew we'd get to a first name basis, sooner or later, Sarah."

Sarah points to the door in confusion, "What's wrong with Francesca? Is she going somewhere?"

Jareth quickly avoids the topic, "Shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact that the real singer is currently missing?"

Sarah quickly looks to Alister with eyes that could kiss. "Alister! Where is Brendan?"

"Who?"

Sarah scoffs, "The kid whose place you took over- the real singer?"

"Oh, I currently have him locked in my torture chamber under my bar. I wouldn't want some kid giving me away, right?"

"You WHAT?"

"Geez, can no one take a joke? I can never have any fun around here." Alister sulks as he rolls his eyes, "I'm kidding."

"Al!" Sarah shouts.

"Calm your tits Sar bear. He's only locked in a closet in room 203. He's fine."

"Oh God, Alister. What is wrong with you?" Sarah asks an empty question as she leaves to find someone to help her to get into the room leaving Jareth and Alister to themselves.

"So, any luck with her?" Alister asks, brows raised in a seductive form.

"Leave."

"I'm going, I'm going." Alister raises his hands in the air in surrender. "Oh, here." he digs in his jean pocket. "You might want to give this to Sarah." he holds a room key in his hand, "Room 203, you know... to get the boy out," he can't help but smile. "And, well... for a few other things, as well. You have it for the whole night." Alister winks at his friend.

"Get out." Jareth barks as he pulls the key from his friends grasp.

 **O.o**

"Thanks, Ms. Williams. You are awesome for giving my band a free hotel stay! This is amazing!" Brendon says to his teacher as Sarah gives him the key card.

"And you can go up whenever you want," she smiles at her good deed. "Just no wild parties, or you'll have to deal with me after school on Monday."

"Woo!" he shouts as he runs back into the ballroom.

Both Sarah and Jareth grin in innocence as they continue to watch him run. "Is his memory swipe going to hurt him?" she asks, turning to him.

"He may suffer from a few headaches for the next week or so, but nothing dire," he replies as they watch the kid disappear into the crowd.

"What on Earth was Alister thinking?" Sarah asks as the elevator doors close behind them. "Did he go completely mad or something?"

"This doesn't surprise me in the least. This is something that an imp would do." Jareth replies.

Sarah raises a brow high in the air, "An imp?"

"Mischievous little creatures, almost like a hybrid of goblins and demons. I hate those damn things. And Alister is a descendant of the royal line of the Impish Kingdom- or at least he was."

"Was an imp?" she says pointing in the direction of the poor kid.

"Alister has always been a loose cannon, Sarah." he replies with a sigh, "It was because of things like this that my people banished him to your realm. We got sick of him pulling stupid tricks in our world,"

"That's a little harsh to banish someone after a few pranks, don't you think?"

"You weren't there during the Necromancy Rise of 1239." Jareth shivers at the thought.

"God," Sarah's eyes grow. "So you send him to my world? Gee thanks." Sarah chuckles as they slowly make their way back to the ballroom once more. "But is he the only imp to cause trouble?"

"The only one to cause me trouble," he says as they watch Brendon finally take the mic and start singing with his band.

"But now you two are friends?" Sarah asks.

"He has calmed himself considerably throughout the years,"

"This is calm?"

"Compared to the Ship Mutiny of 1492, here in your realm. This is nothing."

"1492..." Sarah debates on if she even wants to hear the story.

"He decided it would be fun to come to your human realm and play with some humans. He has never been a big fan of your kind." Jareth struggles to remember, "Now let's see if I can remember this correctly," he muses as he pulls a hand up to his chin. " If my memory proceeds me, there was this ship full of treasure hunters that was on a trip to a continent, here in your world, and they ended up mistaking it for another one, entirely. I forget the intimate details..."

"Wait, wait... Hold up!"

"Yes?"

"Are you telling me that Alister is solely responsible for... Christopher Columbus?"

"That's the name! I keep forgetting the name of the man that he poisoned."

"Poisoned?!"

"Well... pre-maturely poisoned." Jareth continues, "Columbus was knocked out for the entirety of the trip. Alister posed as Columbus, at least, until the real one came to. When they all landed, and when they plainly saw what had happened to their Captain, they sent Alister running. That's why he has been stuck here in this state all this whole time."

"Here?"

"Here," Jareth points to the ground,

"In New York?"

"Correct,"

"Since 1492?"

"Yes."

"No way! This is a joke, right?"

"Ms. Williams, I assure you that I am, in fact, telling the truth. Ask the man yourself. He doesn't like to talk about it, though. He isn't a big fan of admitting his failure. That is the reason why he was banished, after all." Jareth inquires, "He thought it was a good idea to sneak past me and went through my portal to get here. That's why he's here, now. He wasn't allowed to leave and he was forced to stay and watch what his actions have caused."

"I... don't believe this story..." Sarah takes a moment to look back on her life to wonder what this all means. "Alister- our Alister, is responsible for America and what it is today?"

"And I am so sorry," Jareth shakes his head in discontent.

"I don't believe you." Sarah shakes her head with her arms crossed.

"I thought you'd like to hear embarrassing stories about your friend. You two are friends as well, are you not?" Jareth asks smiling.

"Unfortunately," she hums thinking back. "Now that we have a more interesting connection, there is no telling how much he is going to try and screw me over with his little games, now."

"It truly is a frightening fate. I do not envy your position."

"I guess it will keep me on my toes," she half grins at their friend. "Is he gone for the night, at least?"

"Thankfully, yes,"

"I just... I can't believe it." she really can't believe this story. "I mean... If it weren't for Alister being a dick... Then I wouldn't be here..." she says looking around. "None of us would be here..." she steps back to think for a moment.

Jareth looks to her in curiosity. "That is an amusing sentiment," he continues to see how she is still trying to come to terms with what she has learned. He grins as he continues, "I suppose that I shall thank Alister for his troublesome days, since some good has come from his stupidity."

Sarah's smile glistens as she chuckles at the statement. He now stands next to her, letting the comment float away with the music that plays. She admits to herself that she enjoys his company as they both stand in comfortable silence. They both enjoy the melody, she tapping along with the beat, and he enjoying the moment of just being around her. He looks to her as she stares into space, listening intently with the surprisingly good lyrics of the song as she smiles in a trance. He takes this moment to look to her with a more endearing eye, learning the creases and crevices of her face, the laugh lines that have taken a hold of her cheeks, and the little beauty mark just above her lips. He sees the gentle tresses of her hair as they bounce up against her back as she gently sways with the music, and he observes the manicured hands at her side, one free and open, the other wrapped in bandages.

Looking back to the child that he had met long ago, he sees that the child is long gone, yet a woman remains. No longer does she speak with the subtle wine of a spoiled childhood. No. The way she speaks; the way that she holds conversation; the way that she plays with words and minds is something that any man would be to stupid not to revere and adore. No longer does she question her every action, but thrives in all that she does with no regrets and no looking back.

His heart suddenly drops.

He looks to her with more than simple endearment.

He looks to her...

...With love...

"I wonder where Toby has gone. I haven't seen him in a while," Sarah muses as she half-heartedly looks through the crowd to see if she can see him anywhere.

This question pulls Jareth out of his trance. Looking to her, he realizes that she had said something. He turns to her to give any kind of reply. "Francesca did say that she was going to look for him. If you find her, you would probably find him."

"Oh, speaking of Francesca," Sarah turns to him, "Is there something going on?"

"What do you mean?" Jareth asks as he lingers forward towards her.

"I remember her saying something about not having much time left. Are you guys planning on leaving prom soon?" her question is genuine as she slightly tilts her head.

Jareth does not want to have this discussion. Now is not the time for petty farewells. He coily grins at her question, "Would you miss me if I were to leave a little early, Ms. Williams?"

"I thought we were on a first name basis," she slyly replies, fighting a smile that yearns to grow.

His brow cheekily rises, "My apologies, Miss Sarah," his smile wastes no time. "I suppose I hadn't properly entertained the thought of you longing to enjoy the thought of your name slipping from my lips." he slowly advances her,

She stands firm, her smile unable to contain itself, "Perhaps it's the other way around, Jareth?"

"It seems that you've caught me," he admits as he looks to her with humor in his words. "In more ways than one,"

"I think you are still trying to avoid my question Mr. Kingsley, and frankly I don't like it one bit," she looks away from him with a teasable anger.

"I am really good at avoiding things that I don't like, Ms. Williams," he continues to linger toward her. "But I am even better at pursuing the things that I do like,"

She can plainly see what he is trying to do. Understanding his stubbornness, she does the same. "You know" she starts with an exhale as she starts to stretch. "I just might be done, myself. I think I'll leave. I am about ready to crawl into bed." she says as she starts to walk away from him.

"Is that an invitation?" he slowly follows.

"Mr. Kingsley," she gasps, as she desperately tries to hide an immature smile. "there are children in the room, good sir." she says as she finds her purse and shawl she had left on the table.

"I wouldn't underestimate these children." he knows that he is starting to get under her skin, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, you know." he says drawing himself even closer to her.

"Did you just call yourself desperate?" she giggles sneaking a glance to him, "I figured that with your regal status that you could get whoever -or whatever- you wanted, back where you come from," she says as she starts to rummage through her purse.

As she continues to search for whatever she is looking for, Jareth dares to be just a bit more bold as he steps up to her from behind. Dropping all games and feeble tricks, he says nothing, but lie a gentle hand upon her shoulder. Immediately, Sarah slows her movements as she feels his warm hand glide across her shoulder and down her arm. His bare touch on her shoulder causes her to gasp in the slightest, and her heart to sink down to her toes.

He glides his hand down to her wounded one and oh, so lovingly does he rub her hand with such delicacy and grace. He slowly wraps his hand around hers as he whispers into her ear, "I don't want just anyone."

...

She drops her purse.

...

She freezes in time...

...

He is so close to her.

...

She can feel his breath tingle her neck.

...

He delicately whispers into her ear, "Sarah..."

"My keys are gone..."

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Cliffhangers galore. What am I going to do with all of these cliffhangers?**

 **Wowza! What a chapter what was, eh? So much flirt! So much flirt!**

 **Such flirtatious!**

 **I can't handle the cheese in this chapter! Boy howdy, I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I am now full of life! And it is wonderful!**

 **Reviews are welcome. Tell me what you think!**

 **See you soon!**

 **I.L.C**

(P.S.

There is so much devastation going on in America right now. Please pray and keep all of these families in your thoughts. It is terrible what has happened with this war on humans. It hurts me. I just want to cry and hold everyone.)


	14. Acta Est Promenade

**Ambrosius! Put my Pencil down!**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"This is freakin' nuts!" Toby bounces with adrenaline in his seat. Francesca tugs at his coat in an apprehensive grin as they both look behind them to see the hotel shrinking in the distance of the skyline. They both laugh as Toby pumps the gas of his car.

Francesca grows an unsure smile, "I cannot believe that we are actually doing this!" she screams to fight the loud noise of the wind billowing through the open car windows.

"I know! I don't know what came over me!" Toby replies, mid laugh.

"Where are you taking us?"

"It's a surprise!" Toby shifts gears, "But you're gonna love it!"

"I know I will," she says hugging his arm. "As long as I am with you! I'll love it, no matter where we go" she looks up to his open sun roof as she starts to see a star or two in the sky, "Gosh, you're going so fast, I feel like I'm flying!" she rises her hands through the sun roof.

"It's nice living on the wild side, isn't it?" Toby replies mid laugh.

"This is just... so unlike you. You've gone crazy!" she laughs at the notion.

"I've been hearing that a lot, and I think I'm starting to like it!" Toby replies, smile growing with the speed of the car.

"We are going to get in so much trouble when the night is over." her smile never fades, "And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"No regrets?" he holds out a hand for her to hold.

"Are you kidding?" Francesca looks to Toby. "Go faster! Let's fly away as far as we can!" she slams her hand into his and shakes it for reassurance. "For as long as we can!" she finishes as she turns the radio on full blast and feels the wind on her on hand as she stretches it out the window.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I've looked everywhere. I can't find them," Sarah rushes back to the center of the hotel foyer to meet a rather calm Jareth. "I have no idea where they could be."

"I don't know why you're trying so hard to find them," he muses lazily.

"Well, it would be nice if you helped," Sarah looks to him in confusion, "I figured you'd like to know where the hell your niece went."

Tilting his head gently to the side he replies, "It doesn't take a genius to know what has happened here, Sarah."

"No-" she scoffs at his his words. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no," Sarah frivolously shakes her head. "He isn't that kind of kid. He would never do something like this." she fidgets with her hands in concern as her eyes scan the area.

"Humans are impulsive creatures, Sarah." he slowly crosses his arms. "And you said yourself that he has been under some stress. Have you not had your own experience with stress and impulse?"

Sarah sighs at his grinning comment, "Jareth, now is not the time-"

"Well, well, well," Sheena suddenly sneaks up behind Sarah's back. "Hell-o there, sir,"

"Oh God-"

"Sheena Jones," she holds out a hand to hold, "Sarah's co-worker and personal best friend in the whole wide world. It is so nice to meet you."

Jareth muses with a smile, understanding the moment of mild embarrassment this friend of Sarah's is trying to create. Seeing Sarah growing a slight blush at the sudden entrance of this human, he obliges to continue. "Jareth Kingsley," he accepts her hand to shake, "It is my pleasure," but instead of shaking it, he respectfully and daintily brings it up for a chaste and gentleman-like peck of a kiss on the back of her hand. Sarah's eyes swiftly roll at this response.

His actions cause Sheena's jaw to drop and her eyes to grow. She looks to Sarah with a wide smile at his charm. "Kingsley, you say?" Sheena's smile grows to that of a Cheshire cat. "Why does that name sound so... familiar..."

Jareth respects and appreciates the facade that she tries to play, "Aah, you must be one of the profound and beautifully astute instructors that guides my niece, Francesca, through her daily endeavors."

"Ooh, Sarah," Sheena's eyebrows dance on her face, "Did you hear him? I'm a beautifully astute teacher," she shimmies with a grin.

"Sheena..." Sarah whispers.

"Francesca is one of the most amazing students that I have ever had the pleasure of having in class. It is a shame that I only had her for such a short time," she shamelessly praises his niece.

"Yes, I hear that from many of her instructors." he haphazardly comments, "If only she brought her pleasurable attitude home with her,"

Sheena giggles overly cute, "And I hear that from many parents, as well," Sarah grumbles many unmentionable sayings under her breath. Sheena ignores her, and instead, continues."I am so happy that I finally get to meet this famous date of Sarah's."

His smile grows with a chuckle, "Are you, now?"

"Oh absolutely," Sheena clasps her hands together, "Seeing Sarah with _any_ man, is truly an amazing feat- she... doesn't really date a whole lot,"

"Oh, is that so?" he asks as Sheena winks as she looks to Sarah that is now so quiet, one could mistake her for dead.

"But... wow," Sheena smiles in acceptance to the gentleman before her, "When you finally pick 'em, you really know how to pick 'em, don't you Sar."

Sarah just pinches the bridge of her nose as a headache starts to form.

Jareth, seeing how close Sarah is to exploding, decides to change the tone of the discussion. "Since you are so cleverly attentive to your whereabouts, would you be ever so kind as to help us locate our respective angst-raged, teen-aged young adults?"

Sheena drops her game, but crosses her arms, "You mean Toby and Francesca? What about them?"

"Sheena," Sarah braces her friends shoulder, "They're gone. And I think..." Sarah takes a deep breath, "I think-well he thinks that Toby might have gotten the keys out of my purse and stolen my car." Sarah looks away, ashamed to hear herself say such a thing.

"Well... yeah..." Sheena nods at the statement,

"Yeah?" Sarah bursts. "Don't agree with him Sheena. He's not a thief."

"Except when he is.." Sheena shrugs. "Especially since I saw it happen."

Sarah pauses for a moment. "...What...?" Sarah lowers her gaze at her friend. "What do you mean, you saw it happen?"

"Oh, I saw it happen," Sheena nods knowingly. "Yeah, I saw him reach into your purse, take the keys out and sneak out of here with Francesca."

"You're screwing with me-"

"I am not screwing with you-"

"You're screwing with m-"

"We even made eye contact. He saw that I saw everything. And after I let him wet his pants in fear, I let him go."

"When did they even leave?!" Sarah shouts.

"Aboooout," she checks her phone for the time. "I dunno, I wanna say about twenty minutes ago, give or take a little,"

"And you didn't think to -I don't know- STOP THEM, or tell me that this was happening?" Sarah is at her wits end.

Sheena shakes her head, "Nope," she replies startlingly fast.

"Why?!" Sarah shakes her friend by the shoulders.

"Because," Sheena slowly says as she calmly brings her friends hands down and into her own, breaking the joking manner she had inhibited, "Because he is a kid, and is doing something outrageous and stupid that is going to get him in a whirlwind of trouble, and having the time of his life doing so." Sheena gives a half smile at her friend,

Sarah's brow curls at this answer. "Sometimes I just do not understand you."

"Look," Sheena says as she guides them to a seated area. "Sarah, how old is Toby?"

"You know how old Toby is?" Sarah confusingly asks.

"Just answer the question," Sheena sighs,

"He's... Seventeen, why?"

"How old is he?" Sheena asks again.

Sarah scoffs, "Seventeen,"

"Say it again,"

Sarah looks to her friend quizzically, "Yeah yeah, I get it,"

"Nope, say it again."

Sarah's sigh is deep and impatient, "He is Seventeen years old, technically Seventeen in a half since his birthday is on September 1st,"

"And how old are you?"

Sarah's eyes bulge, "That is an inappropriate question to ask, ma'am,"

Sheena chuckles, "That alone proves my point," she says holding her friends hand, "Sarah, Toby is a big boy now, and he is doing big boy things. Let him do those big boy things, and let him do them by himself,"

"Stealing a car?"

"Okay... No he shouldn't be stealing..." Sheena's retorts, "But if you want to get technical with it, it is his own car that he stole back from you, so..." Sheena shrugs at the impasse.

"Sheena..." Sarah warns her.

"What I mean is, let him roam. Let him jump from the rut that he's been living in. Let him be reckless and cute with his... lady friend," she looks to Jareth whom doesn't seem to have a care in the world. "Just let them enjoy themselves." Sheena looks to Sarah with a knowing disposition. "You and I both know he could use a little distraction with all of the stuff going on in his life, right now."

Sarah deeply inhales, digesting all of what her friend is saying, knowing full well that she is absolutely right. "Sometimes I forget that he's almost a grown man,"

"No you don't Sar," Sheena shakes her head in protest, "You are startlingly aware of it, and I think a part of you is rejecting this ideal, and doesn't want him to grow up, because you don't want him to leave."

Sarah looks away from Sheena with a blush. She can't deny that. Especially after what she told him when they had first arrived here tonight. The way that she almost scolded him about him graduating, and how she has to watch him leave... No wonder he wanted to run away from her. She'd run away from her, too, after the way that she had been acting recently.

"I... guess, you have, somewhat, of a, teeny, tiny, little, point there..." Sarah sheepishly admits as she twiddles her fingers together.

"Just give him space, 'kay?" Sheena smiles. "Let them be silly and crazy, and then reprimand him- gently of course,"

Jareth suddenly chimes in, "Might I add that I find it exceedingly interesting that you assume that I would not have a problem knowing that my ward is out there with some strange boy,"

"That's because I am not even worried about Toby," Sheena admits, turning to the gentleman. "He is one of the most mature and respectful kids that I know. He would be too scared to try anything with her... Do you know how hard it was to get him to dance with her?" both Sarah and Sheena pass a chuckle. "The most he'd do is shake her hand at the end of the night."

"You think he's the perfect kid, Jareth," Sarah says as she stands, "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were playing favorites with him, anyway,"

"Oh, I am definitely playing favorites," he stands to meet her gaze with his piercing eyes, "but not with young Toby," his eyes suddenly carry weight that she didn't expect to find.

"Oh..." Sheena says awkwardly coughing, trying to hold her cheeky smirk, "Well... I'm just gonna go-"

"Waaaitaminute," Sarah says pulling her friend back by the arm, "I feel like you still should have told me that this was happening. That is bad friend juju and I don't like it," Sarah factually states, "Now, I feel like you owe me,"

"Well, to be fair, you had been gone for sometime." Sheena replies brows raised, "You told me you were looking for this lovely gentleman, and then I didn't see you for a good minute." Sheena smiles cheekily as she points to Jareth, "I had no idea where you had gone, and frankly, I didn't think you wanted to be disturbed," she couldn't hide her smile.

"Very funny, Sheena," Sarah slaps her shoulder, "Now, thanks to you, I am stuck here, I have no way of getting home, and my worry-wart senses are starting to kick in,"

"You know that you have nothing to worry about, and I am sure that this kind and charming gentleman would be more than happy to oblige with a ride- in fact," she says as she lightly pushes them together, "I think that you both should get out of here and have a proper date. Chaperoning a high school dance is not what a proper first date, in my books."

Sarah's eyes grow, "B-but you grounded me, remember? I have to help you tear down this monstrosity," Sarah points to the dance hall.

"That was when I thought you were a liar, but," she looks to Jareth with more than approving eye, "To my excitement, it seems that you were telling the truth all along," Sheena's cheeky grin grows as Sarah sighs, "Now go. Get out. Shoo." Sheena motions with her hands for both of them to leave.

"I don't think she is going to let us back in that room, Ms. Williams," Jareth says, leaning into her.

"I think you're right," Sarah's snarky tone did not go unnoticed by her friend.

"I will take you down, myself, if you try to walk back in there," Sheena nods in agreement.

"Okay fine," she turns to Jareth, "Mr. Kingsley, would you be so kind as to escort a lady home?"

He smiles rigorously, slightly bowing at her command, "It would be an honor, Ms. Williams,"

Sheena meeps a small sound, at the cuteness in front of her, "Okay you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." Sheena escorts the couple to the entrance of the hotel lobby, "And, Ms. Williams, I expect a full report on this on my desk tomorrow morning."

"How about you shove it up your ass, Mrs. Jones?"

"Only if you'll do the honors Ms. Williams," Sheena bows comically as Jareth and Sarah finally leave P.S. 113's Prom of 2003.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **I can't even fathom to try to explain to you what all has been going on in my life. Everything got so fucking crazy so fast and things are slow enough at the moment, that I am able to sneak something fanfiction-wise through this little window of oppertunity.**

 **I moved to a new house, I lost a job, I got a new job (at Walmart, and I think you all have an idea on how fucking insane Walmart is around the holidays, God what possessed me to make THAT decision?), Trump is still a thing that we are all struggling with, I was dealing with holiday crap, I lost, yet, another family member, there was a wedding in there somewhere, and now I have a sinus infection mixed with a little tonsillitis. It's GREAT! - I have to admit that there was a time here recently that I had the time to add more, but I was far too busy watching "Yuri on Ice" (you can thank Ms. Ismira_Daguene for that new addiction)**

 **Long story short, I hate adulting. And I adulted all at one time.**

 **But I left it with some speculation with what will happen next... I hope that I didn't screw myself with the flow that I had planned for the story. There was originally supposed to be more to this chapter, but I have to scrap that part and start over.**

 **We are almost there, guys. It's almost over. And I can honestly say that those words are such a relief for me. I can't wait to finish this story because I have had plot bunnies giving me, yet another story for Jareth and Sarah, but I refuse to start that one until this one is done with. This story deserves an ending, and by golly this story is going to get it's long overdue ending bogdamnit!**

 **I am exhausted. I have no idea how I am able to make words with this clicky thing with letters on it... But I'm sure I imporvized well enough to get my point across.**

 **Stay faithful my little goblins. We have held on this long.**

 **I.L.C**

 **P.S. Can you BELIEVE how many people we have lost this year?**

 **I can't wait for 2016 to die...**


	15. Stop Talking

**Chapter 15. This is the LONGEST Labyrinth story that I have ever written. Who knew that I would have 15 chapters on this story?**

 **Good grief.**

 **Well, we're finally getting somewhere for all of you lovelorn owlets out there tonight.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Way out on the brink of night, far from the hustle and bustle of the night life and bright lights of the big city, there sits a pair of high school seniors upon the hood of a cheap red bug. Toby and Francesca lie atop a hill of a rural forest-like cliff looking out into the city that seems to be miles away. It took them about half an hour to get to this point, just far enough for the Chrysler building to shine among the millions of stars that can be seen in the sky. Francesca star gazes in wonder as Toby flaunts his practically useless knowledge of star charts and astrological signs. Their discussion ranges from silly compatibility fortunes, corny "greek god" jokes, singing the "Tables of Elements" song, and eventually ending up discussing a little bit of their past. Toby is extremely open about his past experiences and the goofy things that he did as a kid, but Francesca is more apt to be the kind listener. She did share some small cooky memories about her and her uncle, but that's about it.

They are currently sitting with many a giggle as Toby tells of a particular embarrassing story about his older sister and his potty training days. It doesn't take him long before he gets a snort out of her, he sitting with pride and a cheeky grin as she covers her mouth with a blush.

"Oh goodness!" Francesca blurts out.

"All over her prom dress." Toby's hands fling in the air for dramatic effect.

"You did not!" She can't stop laughing.

"Apparently I did... Not that I remember personally, but she likes to keep that one over my head. It's not my fault that she chose to change me after putting on her dress."

"That is just terrible." She says as she only continues to giggle.

"Hey, I was two years old, and one pain in the ass, according to Sarah."

"Well, it's your job to be a pain. You are her baby brother, after all." She can't contain her giggles.

"I must have been a cute baby-"

"Oh, you were the cutest baby!" she continues holding her stomach in laughter. "I remember it like it was yesterday-"

"That's the only reason why they would have kept me- wait... what?" Toby suddenly stops.

"Huh?" She, too slows in her giggles.

"You remember me as a... baby?" His smile lowers, laughter muted, brows furrowed in sudden confusion.

' _Oh no...'_ "W-what?" she tries to keep giggling to hide her nervousness. "What do you mean?"

"That's what I asked," Toby blurts with a nervous chuckle of his own, "You said you remembered me as a baby."

"I-I did?" Her eyes grow. "Oh... I... Umm..." She falters. "Uhh...umm-" ' _Oh, Gods what did I just do?'_

"Wait... hold on," Toby, too stops in his tracks. "No..." He looks to her. She sees that he is starting to know. "Please don't tell me-"

"Tell you what? I-I- Umm..." What is she supposed to say?

"Oh man!" Toby slams his face to his palms. "Sarah showed you baby pictures of me already, didn't she?"

Francesca turns around to let go of a breath that she unknowingly held. Clenching her hands shut, she feels her heart skip a beat at the close call. Yes, she knows what he looked like as a child, but is Sarah never showed her any pictures.

Turning around she smiles an overzealous smile. "Guilty." She giggles once more. "She- umm... told me not to tell." She lightly leans against his shoulder.

"Not good at keeping secrets, huh?" Toby says shaking his head at this new and embarrassing information.

"Guilty again." She tries to shrug all of this off.

"Oh God!" Toby looks to be extremely ashamed. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Oh, don't be so silly," Francesca finds his hand to hold. "you were and still are adorable. You can't blame her for bragging."

Toby sighs. "Yeah right," he lays back down on the hood and windshield to look up at the stars. "You know what I wish sometimes? I wish-"

"N-no!" Francesca shouts to stop him frantically holding her hands up.

"What? What's wrong?" Toby shoots back up again to come to her aid.

She freezes for a moment as she catches on to her own words. Vigorously blinking, she inhales deeply and just lays down herself, "You know, let's... not make any wishes, okay?"

"Why?" He shrugs. "There's nothing wrong with wishing on a shooting star, or something. Don't you think it's nice to think of something you wish you had sometimes?"

"Well..." Francesca staggers in her speech, "that's... a... sad way to look at things, don't you think?" She asks as he lays back down with her.

"I mean... It's not like it's a big deal-"

"But, why just sit there and wish for stuff when you already have so much?" She asks quizzically as she stares up at the stars herself.

Toby hears her words and sits with them for a moment.

"Think about it, Toby. You have a home, a wonderful family, you have a bed, food, water, you're getting into the school of your choice- as a human being, you have a lot to be grateful for. Wishing for other things that you wish you had makes it sound like you aren't happy. And it would... make me really sad knowing that you aren't happy with the wonderful things with your amazing life." She looks up to the sky at the millions of stars. "I think you have a wonderful life. Isn't that worth noticing if only for a single moment?"

Toby, taken aback by what she had suddenly said to him, saddens himself a bit as he does sit there for a moment, letting all of that sink in. He realizes that she has listed off everything that he should be grateful for, and his heart sinks a little, realizing that... he really hasn't been as thankful as he, maybe, should be. Deeply inhaling, he slowly turns his head to see Francesca with a warm smile as she also inhales, growing more comfortable in her little perch looking out into the brink of dusk.

"I... I never..." he struggles to say something, blushing with a little embarrassment. "I-"

"I do hope all your dreams come true, Toby." Francesca takes this moment to scoot closer to him, hugging him as she continues to look up at the sky. "I hope your dreams of helping people do come true. I hope you can soar as high as you can."

"You don't wish on a lot of shooting stars, do you?" He hums in the silence between them.

Her bright and glossy eyes open to see him. "All I know is, if I had the choice to wish on a star, I wouldn't need to," she intertwines her hand with his, "because, right now, in this moment," she pulls herself just a little closer to him, "I have everything I could ever need or want." She holds to him tightly as the song **"When I'm Gone" By: 3 Doors Down** drowns out the moment as it plays from his radio. She rests her head on his chest, never letting go of his hand.

"I never want to move from this spot." He simply says.

She stills herself as she hears his statement. Thankful that he didn't make that as a wish, she admits to herself that she never wants to leave either. The thought of leaving him causes her breath to catch in her throat, and she slightly shakes to the overwhelming realization that this is the last time that she will ever see him... For as long as he lived.

"Nor do I..." She whispers as she looks down, careful to avoid his eyes as a single tear shed from her eye.

No thoughts.

No wishes.

Just Toby, Francesca, the night wind, and the stars.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

There is a comfortable silence in the car between the Goblin King and the Labyrinth runner. The engine roars as it drives steadily on the road and the song **"When I'm Gone" By: 3 Doors Down** plays softly on the radio to keep the silence comfortable. Jareth's eyes wander through the streetlights and passing cars as Sarah's head lay gently on the glass of the passenger window. She admires the nightlife feel of this drive as they grow closer to her childhood home. She kindly asked that he take her there, deciding that it would be smart to meet Toby there after his night out with his new girlfriend. She can hardly wait to see the look on his face when he shows up there to see his sister ready to tear him a new one. ' _Playfully, of course'_ , says Sheena's voice as it taunts the back of Sarah's head.

"The music in your realm is interesting." Jareth suddenly starts as he hears the song being played on the popular station. "A lot of it is filled with unnecessary emotions full of angst and discern. May I ask why that is?"

This question slowly pulls Sarah from her trance of watching the streetlights whiz by, "The.. music?" She says as she hears a little of the song being played. She then smiles at the well known tune. "That is quite a popular genre. It mainly targets the teenage and young adult heart strings. Kids often feel angsty, lovelorn, and are full of discernment because they're still trying to figure out their bodies, what they like, and who they like. And because parents can't possibly know how that is, kids turn to music. Music trends to what kids like. Kids like this kind of stuff because it speaks to them. To be honest, I'm pretty sure this is one of Toby's favorite songs."

"So... they like feeling miserable?" Jareth asks in a more confused tone.

Sarah chuckles. "They don't have a choice in feeling, quote, "miserable". This music just makes their "misery" more bearable, because, puberty." She shrugs. "That is the best way I can describe it."

"I see." Jareth nods in understanding, "Knowing Francesca, if she were to live here whilst growing up, I fear she'd be prone to falling for the same spell all of these other sad teens have been cursed upon."

"I'm sorry to say, but I think she might already be there." Sarah quips. "Get ready for a boy-band fangirl, because that is definitely where I see Francesca in the next few years." Sarah chuckles as the thought of such a thing starts to tingle down Jareth's spine. "You know, assuming you could stand living here for that long, and-" she continues to linger at the thought revolving Francesca and Toby.

He doesn't mind her gentle chatter as she continues to quietly ramble in the background. He'd much prefer hearing her voice to that of a terrible sounding angsty tween song any day. Her voice sings like a melody in his ear, like a new bird chiming an airy and beautiful song. If he could, he'd sit and listen to her for hours. Hell, he'd do even more than that if he could. He wonders if he'd miss the sound her her voice once it is time for him to leave. He has no desire to leave. He cares not of the dirty and filthy creatures he has under his rule. He wouldn't mind if he were, somehow, exiled from his land and forced to remain here for the remainder of his days, thought that would be nothing more than a pipe dream. He'd love nothing more than to have the time to woo Sarah properly, instead of having to resort to invading her dreams at night and trying to force these emotions on her. All he needs is her consent. All he needs is for her to need him, and he'd have no problem coming and going whenever he pleases. But, as she has stated many times, she is independent and doesn't need anyone. She desires to be on her own, and doesn't seem to want to change that anytime soon. He cannot argue with that, no matter how much he would like to. He is bound by the power she holds over herself. He has no power over her. Oh, the things he would enjoy doing with her if he held such power.

But, alas he can do nothing.

And with the little time he has left in this realm, there is very little left that he can do. He is starting to get desperate, but her willpower and her strength keeps him at bay, and this only drives his desire to be with her more. It destroys him knowing that he can do absolutely nothing. He tries to ignore the distaste of such a thought as she continues to speak.

"Speaking of teen angst, it's official." Sarah starts.

"Pardon?" he comes back to the conversation.

"Our two love-ridden puppies, they're officially "dating"." she quotes in the air.

"That they are." He replies.

"And... how do you feel about that?" She asks as she slowly looks up to him.

He quirks an eyebrow. "What of your feelings?"

Sarah thinks on the question for a moment. "I asked you first."

He shrugs. "I am rather not surprised."

She waits for him to say something else, but nothing else is said. "...That's it?"

"That's it," he pauses, "though, I'm sure you have much to say about this." He would much rather listen to her speak.

Sure, she has a lot to say about it. She can talk for hours how Toby dating is really screwing with her perspective on life and how it has all lead up until now. She can go on and on about how Toby is growing up and all that does is grow the anxiety within her because this is, yet, another step in his life that he is taking that leads to adulthood and Sarah just can't deal with those emotions right now.

So, for now, she only shrugs. "It just didn't take long for them to act, did it?"

He hums in reply. "If you ask me, it took them way too long to come to this conclusion, considering how long they have felt this way towards one another."

"Yeah, well," Sarah continues to look outside, "Toby is a little bit of a coward. Poor thing probably doesn't even know what to do with himself, now that he is all alone with the girl."

Jareth looks to her with a questionable eye. "You don't think you may be underestimating Toby's abilities to function as a proper man would in his position?"

"No," Sarah scoffs.

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes." She turns her eyes towards him with warning. "He has no clue what to do with a girl. He's too young to know."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Please, Jareth... I don't think I am quite ready to accept the fact that Toby is capable... of..." she motions her hands in obscure mannerisms, trying to convey her message.

"Sexual intercourse-"

"God, and with your niece!" Sarah easily becomes grossed out, "how are you able to say it without throwing up in your mouth?"

Jareth rises a brow at her comment. "From what I remember about that age, I-"

"You were, no doubt, somewhere in the middle of the 9th century trying to keep from dying of the plague, or something..." Sarah crosses her arms. "That's just a guess, though."

He grins at her retort, understanding that this may be a tough subject to swallow. "You would know more about your brother, than I, Ms. Williams." He appeases her, for what it's worth. "I'm sure he's just riddled with nerves."

"Wow, giving up so soon?" She smiles a snarky little smile. "You usually throw everything you can to win a discussion."

This time, he does not wish to fight her. "I would rather we have polite conversation for once, instead of sitting for hours on end, bickering like-"

"-an old married couple?" she finishes his thought, unable to hide a small grin. His smile matches hers as they both notice the change in music. "That would be a nice change in pace, wouldn't it?" a classic 80's ballad starts to play.

"Indeed."

Again, they sit in comfortable silence for a few more blocks before they reach the house. Sarah's heart drops at the sight the few blocks left before her street. It takes him no time to park in front of the house as she stares, almost in resentment through the window. The drive back didn't take nearly as long as she thought it would, and it saddens her a little. She feels unsettled as she slowly unbuckles her seat belt, kind of not wanting to. Feeling the engine turn off, that is the final indication that the night is coming to an end and this makes her heart sink even more. She refuses to look in Jareth's direction as she admits to herself that she isn't quite ready for the night to end, just yet.

She doesn't really know what to say, or how to say it. The car is quiet as the air starts to tense up. She slowly inhales preparing to say something- anything, but as she takes in her breath, he opens up his door and gets out of the car. Watching him with a quizzical eye, she watches as he walks around the front of his car and eventually to her door to open it like a perfect gentleman would. She grins, amused by how hard he is trying.

The door opens and his hand is ready to take hers. "Your home awaits." His voice is gentle and quiet for this evening air. "Would a lady kindly indulge a gentleman's desire to walk her to her door?"

She can't help but smile in appreciation. This is a rare thing to see, he being kind and gentleman-like...

' _What am I thinking? He has been nothing but a gentleman since the moment we have become reacquainted.'_ \- "You may." She says, voice as quiet as his as she accepts his hand, able to feel the warmth of it.

As he pulls her out, she gains balance as she gently leans into him. Looking into her house, she observes that the porch light shines in the distance. "You sure you'd like to walk me up?"

"It would be an honor." He smoothly replies. "Are you frightened of something?"

"You will just be bombarded by my step-mother." She lets out a light chuckle, causing him to grin. "And no one is ever ready to meet my step-mother." They make their way up to the door.

"I think a proper meet and greet with your parents is long overdue." He says in a playfully serious tone. "We have known one another for some time now. And with my extensive background with Toby-"

"I think you're underestimating me when I say that no-one is ever prepared when they meet Karen." She looks over in the direction of the garage to see that none of her parents cars are in the driveway, "...Maybe..." she lingers as she curls her brow in confusion, "if they're even here."

The closer they get to the door, Sarah sees that there is a note taped to it. Skipping up to the top of the porch, she peels off the note and reads it aloud:

 _ **~Sarah,~**_

 _ **We had to take an emergency trip back to the Lakes for an emergency business transaction. We will probably be gone for the weekend. Go ahead and use my car for the weekend. It's in the garage. You don't have to stay here all weekend, but please keep an eye on your brother. Love you.**_

 _ **~Love: Mom and Dad.~**_

 _ **~P.S. Sarah, we are having dinner with this mysterious man of yours, next weekend. Don't try to fight me on this. It's happening.~**_

"O-kay then," Sarah shakes her head at her step-mother's tenacity at the subject of meeting Jareth.

"And who, might I ask, is this mysterious man of yours?" Jareth crosses his arms as he leans up against the porch stairway.

Sarah rolls her eyes as she turns to him, folding the piece of paper together, trying to keep from a smile. "Shut up."

"So they do know of me." His grin never leaves.

"Much to my dismay." She leans against the opposite railing.

"Ouch." He clenches his chest.

"Toby brought you up to get back at me for embarrassing him." She shakes her head remembering the argument. "You may not know this about Toby, but he likes to push my buttons." she says factually as she looks blankly into the street.

"You don't say,"

"I know, shocking isn't it?"

"So, I am an embarrassment to you?" he nods. "I understand-"

"Oh, stop it," she smacks her leg as her face turns red. "Sheena wasn't... exactly wrong when she said that I don't... really... mingle," Sarah moans at the fact that she is saying this, "with respective humans of the male species very often." she sighs.

"Dating?"

"Yeah." she takes this moment to pull everything out of her hair to finally let it down. "So, when Karen finds out that there may one more male chaperone attending this silly little dance than expected, she goes ballistic and hears wedding bells." she shows her distaste for this subject as she runs her fingers through her hair letting it fall and flow around her face.

Jareth watches this as he listens to her, observing how her strands gently bounce with the fall, caressing her jawline and hugging her features. The moonlight and the porch light accentuates the gloss in her eyes, and the gentle shadow of her lips parting. Her hair lands on her shoulders in the most beautiful fashion as it relaxes from its nightly up-do. He is entranced by such a stunning sight.

Gently tucking some of her hair behind her ears she looks to him, she realizes that there had been a bit of a pause in conversation. "Jareth?"

He quickly snaps back to reality. "I imagine that could be stressful," is all he says.

She slowly nods in her response. "Yeah," she tilts her head, "are you alright?" She looks to him with a more concerning eye.

"Pardon?" He asks as if he didn't quite hear her.

"You're just..." she struggles to find the right words, "you've been acting a little off,"

"Off?" he quips a brow.

"Yeah..." she narrows her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." he quips a brow and a knowing smile.

"Mmhm," she isn't falling for it.

"Since you are the expert on the topic of me, what do you think should I be doing right about now?"

Her eyes bulge at the unexpected question. "Wha-"

"Indulge me." He adds.

"I...uh-"she shrugs. "I... Don't know. Just... a little more... forward, perhaps? More playful, daunting with your clever retorts and your skill to be able to think of what I say before I say it to further frustrate me, at the same time, challenge me into more conductive reasoning within my thought process. You would usually parade around me in that Kingly way you do, say something off colored and lecherous, while at the same time, trying to not flirt in that... way you like to, not, flirt- you know, be you... I don't know."

"Surprising, isn't it? Am I not allowed to be sincere?" He asks as he stands away from the pole. "Genuine?" He slowly starts to advance her, "Kind?" He comes closer. "Mature?" And closer. "Isn't it natural and normal to want to take in the moment and admire my surroundings and all of the lovely things within them." he inches closer to her.

She comes to the realization that the distance between them is becoming scarce. She tries to remain calm, "I... um-" she falters in her speech with the closer he becomes to her. "I thought you said you were anything but normal." She manages to make a quick comeback.

He stops in his tracks, smiling at her comment. "Do I make you nervous?"

Her lashes violently flutter, as does her heart. "No." She fakes her courage.

"I think you're lying." He slowly inches towards her again.

"I-"

"Does your heart flutter when I draw myself closer to you?" He does, indeed, draw closer.

"I..."

"Does this unnatural sensation somehow feel... natural to you?" His voice lowers with the closer her gets.

"Y-you..." she doesn't have much of a voice to stop him.

Closer and closer he strides before meeting her feet with his. He lowers his gaze to meet hers as a bewildering silence falls between them. She looks to him, her hindsight watching him closely as she watches every move he makes. He further closes whatever space that is left between them.

"I'll wager your stepmother would give her left arm to see this through your window." His grin falls as his face gets closer to hers. "Kiss me."

"Wait a minute," the gears start working in her head, "there is something going on." She slowly grins as she realizes that she has figured something out.

"You don't do this a lot, do you?" he asks referring to the moment he was just trying to make.

"You're changing the subject again, Jareth." She says, suddenly realizing that she is able to back up a little while she crosses her arms.

"I don't-"

"You have been acting strange all night." she cuts him off. His eyes grow in surprise. "And I know that there is a reason why."

"Sarah-"

"Stop stalling, Jareth."

"Sarah."

"What is it that has you acting like this?"

"If you-"

"Why not just tell me what's wrong?"

"Stop talking."

She suddenly turns mute, subconsciously listening to his polite command. Tired of waiting for her, he can't take it anymore, and takes no time pulling her chin up to his, lays a hand upon her cheek and he finally lays a kiss upon her lips.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Yeah, Sarah. Shut up.**

 **Finally.**

 **God.**


	16. Try Me

**Read. Salivate. Enjoy.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Stop talking" is the last thing that is said in the evening wind before silence follows. Jareth and Sarah stand on her parents front porch with nothing but the porch light to illuminate the scene. Sarah is taken aback as his gentle, bare fingers glide across her cheek as his lips embrace hers with such delicate diligence. Such a sudden and electrifying action paralyses her mind. With her eyes wide open, her senses overflow with a sudden sensation as his touch intoxicates her in a bewildering way. Feeling his other hand snake around her torso, she feels her eyelids grow heavier and heavier, until she can no longer keep them open. She finally loses any little control she had on her compulsive response.

Beyond her accord, her body responds to his actions. Before she knows it, her hands slowly trail their way up to his chest which only makes him deepen the kiss. Her touch is poisonous to his senses, only making him want more of her as her touch becomes just a little more rigorous. As his hold of her hips tighten, her fingers slow their movements as she traces up his neck and eventually finds their way into the wistful locks of his hair.

Still, the softness of his touch never ceases; The tenderness never slips. Sarah is under a different kind of spell, one that she has unknowingly put them both under. The kiss continues to sway and lead them both into deeper temptation.

This is a long awaited moment that they have both been waiting for, though Sarah would never fully admit it to herself.

Yet.

Through this moment that is filled with goosebumps and desire, Sarah is invited to remember several upon several dreams and emotions, each vision intertwining with every second, and every emotion tickling the back of her mind with every feel and every touch from his skilled hands.

From his unforgettable... hands.

Suddenly realizing what she is doing, her eyes pop open. She pulls back with strong force to get away from his grasp. He unexpectedly releases his hold on her, feeling her body's sudden jerk away from him. Out of breath, she looks to his eyes that are now full of adoration and desire to continue. Pulling a shaky hand up to her swollen lips, she slowly but surely backs away as her face distorts into a sudden look of horror. She, barely able to comprehend what had just happened, gasps at this crazy last few moments.

' _Hands. Hands everywhere-'_

"Oh God..."

' _Eyes closed, lips bitten, gasps inhaled-'_

She steps away from him. "I can't do this."

' _A voice... finally a voice-'_

He advances her. "Sarah-"

' _Please don't stop...'_

"Stop-" her voice causes him to freeze.

"Sarah-"

"Go away."

"Listen to me-"

"I can't do this!"

He crosses his arms. "And what is that, exactly?"

She scoffs and she turns to avoid him. "I'm not talking about this. I-I'm done." She says as she finds her parents hidden spare key in their little mail box.

Jareth grins, shaking his head at her, almost in disappointment. "Sarah Williams, winner of the Labyrinth, conquer of mediocre creatures, ruler of children is, dare I say it... running away from a battle?"

"I don't do this!" She finally turns back to face him.

"Do what?"

"This!" She points to her and him back and forth. "I don't need anyone, okay? I am doing just fine on my own, and I am damn sure that I don't need you. There is a reason why I don't date or see people. I just don't want it. I can never find what I'm looking for. There isn't anything out there for me. I have accepted that."

He isn't buying it. "You're aloofness doesn't work on me, Ms. Williams."

"I don't want you."

"I wish you stopped saying that."

And I wish you'd get a clue!"

"Your wish is my command." His smirk only angers her.

"I'm not going to be bewitched by some stupid, impish little goblin king and a moonlit moment when I know that down the road it is going to lead to nothing more than heartache and disappointment." she sighs, feeling as though she has lifted something off of her chest.

"I'm more hurt that you relate me to Alister, of all people." he mocks a pained voice.

She shakes her head, a small but sad smile reaches her face. "Go home," She whispers as she unlocks the door.

"So you admit defeat?"

She turns back around. "Leave me alone," her patience is wearing thin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Jareth-"

"Even if I were to physically leave," he dares to grow closer, "I would never leave your mind." He dares to grow closer to her again.

"That doesn't sound the least bit cocky, at all." She crosses her arms.

"I know this for a fact, my dear."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you never leave mine." He backs her up to her front door this time.

"You don't know anything about me." She rolls her eyes trying to avoid the tingling sensation in her stomach.

"Oh, I know everything about you, my pet." He says as he dares to grow closer to her. "Every. Last. Inch." He slowly traces a finger up her arm.

She swats him away, "Don't touch me."

"You like it."

Again she scoffs, cheeks flustered, slightly irritated at the way he makes her feel. "What is it going to take to get you go away and leave me alone?"

"You really want me to go away? I can't guarantee I won't return this time."

"Try me." Her will is strong.

"I already have. I've enjoyed what I've tasted so far." his brow rises at the offer.

"Jareth." her irritation is clearly sensed.

"Then let's have a little test." He traps her as he rests a hand on the door frame. "Just do one thing for me, and I will leave and never return."

"Do you mean it? Or do I have to wish for it to happen?" Her eyes pierce his gaze.

"I can take a hint, Ms. Williams."

"Can you? Can you really?" She hesitates though remaining strong. "What do I have to do to watch you go poof?"

"Don't kiss me." He whispers so gently into her ear. "If you can manage this, rather easy task in the next one minute, I will leave. I will never return. You have my word." he almost purrs that last sentence.

"Really." Her questions drips with sarcasm.

He gently shrugs. "Since you are so sure of your feelings anyhow, then this won't be a problem for you."

"Jareth I-"

"Go." he starts the timer in his head.

"This is stupid."

His head tilts. "Why?"

"Because..." she has no real answer.

"It's very simple. It will be over before you know it."

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

"Jareth, I hate you, and I have had enough of you and your pig headed pretentiousness. " Sarah finally says before she pulls collar of his jacket towards her and kisses him with ease.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"No... No, you can't-"

"Toby, I'm sorry-"

"No-no! You can't leave!"

"Toby. Please understand- I-"

"Why! Why do you have to go?!"

"Toby I can't tell you..."

"What is going on! Why can't you tell me?"

"Toby please... Please don't make it any harder than it needs to be-"

"Don't leave, Francesca, please!"

"I don't have a choice."

"I-I wish-"

"Toby stop with the wishing!"

"No! I wish that there was a way-"

"Toby no!"

"I wish there was a way that you could stay."

"No... Toby... why?"

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The room is dark, as is the tension in the room. In a matter of minutes Sarah had somehow lead them both through the quiet and empty home, through the foyer and into the living room to plop on the family couch, all the while never parting her desperate and begging lips from his. The kiss is rigorous, fast-paced and demanding as is their new objective. His movements are strong and forceful. He traps her between him and the cushions while combing his hand through her long hair. Forcing her head closer to his, she tries to pull him closer with his tie sas she tries to loosen it. The barriers between their lips break soon enough as they swiftly taste one another and the moment swiftly becomes hotter. Her hands lose control and as they yearn to sift through his hair. She takes a firm grasp of his feather-like strands, right before caressing his neck and then tracing her fingers down to his chest.

He straddles her, with an endless desire to feel her body pressed against his. He can feel her hips roll in satisfaction under the fabric of her dress. Ripping his lips away from hers, he hears a slight moan in protest as he trails his lips across her face and behind her ear, finding a new home. Her back arches at the new sensation she she struggles to find the buttons at the front of his shirt. She Manages a couple before giving up and shoving her arms under his coat to force his torso closer to her. Doing so, she feels the intense warmth and strength of his back. Her nails dig through the fabric as she gently scratches him in reply to the intense pleasure he feeds her from behind her neck.

Continuing to kiss and nip at her neck, he starts to work a hand down to lower the straps of her dress. She willingly complies, letting go of him only long enough to shimmy out of the first strap before latching right back to him. Finally getting all of the buttons undone, she wraps her arms around his bare back, feeling the subtle heat of his actions. She grinds up against him, silently pleading to feel more. This sensation sends him reeling to comply, as he further teases her neck, leaving bruises and marks in his trail as he makes his way back to her lips, down her neck, and eventually at the nook of her breasts.

There is a sudden and distant sound in the background.

The sound of a phone ringing.

This sound causes Sarah to slowly come back to her senses.

He continues to kiss her.

"M-my..." Her gasps are the reaction of his well trained tongue. "My phone..."

"Ignore it." He growls as he takes ownerships of her lips once more.

She tries to ignore the sound, but her phone continues to ring.

She pulls away, and he heads for her other ear. She doesn't want to stop what she has started, but feels compelled to answer this call. She lowers a hand to the ground next to the couch they lay on, in search for the purse that she left behind long ago.

She keeps a firm hold of his hair, as she thoroughly enjoys whatever it is that he is doing to her neck. She manages to flip open her phone and sound as human as possible.

She whispers. "Hello?"

After a brief moment, she gently halts his efforts with a still hand to his chest. "Yes, this is she."

Jareth sighs as he pulls away, but not too far. He plans to continue this moment after smashing her phone right through the window.

"What?" her voice breaks out in sudden alarm. His ears catch the change in her voice. She sits up, squirming away from him. "Oh my God- I- Oh dear God- Where?" she stands as her voice starts to break. "Yes, I am. Where is he?" her voice starts to choke. "I'll be right there." she slams her phone shut and starts to rush up.

"What's going on?"

She turns with tears running from her eyes. "Toby and Francesca are in the hospital."

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Damn.**

 **And things were finally starting to get interesting... Oh well.**

 **I was having a conversation with my good friend Ismira_Daugene about how evil we can be with our fanfictions at times, and we both agree that we're pretty damn evil every once in a while.**

 **I'm sorta sorry... But not really. XD**

 **Oh crap. I just realized how short this chapter was... Now I really am sorry. LOL.**

 **I am starting the next chapter right now. It won't take too long. Don't get your panties in a twist just yet.**

 **See you soon!**

 **I.L.C**


	17. The Disappearing Act

**Welp... At least I know where the story is going now.**

 **I am going to pat myself on the back now, because this is NOT how I planned to further the story at all, but is WAY better than my first plan, so we're just gonna go with it and see what happens. Sound good?**

 **Good!**

 **On we go!**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The hospital is bustling with nurses and doctors at work. Sarah and Jareth arrive at the ER area, frantically looking for a front desk of some kind to find the kids. Hurriedly, they find a man behind a wrap around secretary area and ask for a Toby Williams and a Francesca Kingsley. With little information, the gentleman takes his time to find those names and points them into the right direction. Avoiding the slow patients and the heavy equipment littering the halls, Jareth and Sarah find the room numbers given. Sarah, seeing that they are directly opposite of each other, just barely sees Jareth barge into Francesca's room before she tries to do the same for Toby's.

But instead of being able to barge in, she is rushed out of Toby's room by a female doctor. She says that they are still working on regulating his breathing patterns and are in the middle of patching him up. In a calm tone, she suggests that Sarah wait in the waiting room around the corner until she comes for her. She apologizes for having to make her wait, and assures her that they will be done as soon as they can be. Sarah stands staring at the thick door hearing little to nothing happening in the room. Her eyes are wide. She is beyond scared. She stands frozen right in the middle of the hall. Various doctors and nurses wiz around her as she continues to stare at the grey door while internally wondering what she is going to do now.

Wait around? She can't just sit and wait around! They just expect her to sit and do nothing?!

Looking around, she suddenly realizes that she is all by herself. Jareth is gone- _'oh yeah'_ \- he went into the room right behind her. The doctor didn't push him away. _'Francesca! Is she okay?'_ She spins and, barging the heavy door open in a rush expecting a horrid site and an upset Goblin King.

But there isn't anything in the room.

It's empty.

It's dark.

There is nothing but an empty bed and a heart monitor that is not in use. the only light source is a light above a cleaning station on the far side of the room.

But- but...

She saw him run in this room. This very room.

Confused, she slowly backs back out letting the door close on it's own. She backs up to the opposite wall as she suddenly sees another patient- one foreign to her- being rushed into the empty room. Looking around, she is extremely confused. Where is Francesca's room? Where is Jareth? She contemplates checking the other rooms, but doesn't want to disturb anyone if there are other people in those rooms that she doesn't know of.

Should she just stand here and wait for Jareth? Will he even try to look for her? No- He needs to care for Francesca. That should be his top priority.

Sarah stands in the same spot, looking around to see very little action in the hallway now. Everything has settled, somewhat. She sees that she is suddenly all alone.

All by herself.

Coming to this realization, a quiet gasp escapes her breath as she holds herself. With her back against the wall next to Toby's door, she slides down, her silk dress spreading the floor around her, as a nurse or tow strolls past her peripheral vision. She stares at the ground completely lost in time... just...

What does she do?

She doesn't have a clear enough mind to think straight, but she suddenly remembers that her parents aren't here either. Slowly remembering where they are, she leans her head back against the wall, and pulls out her phone from her purse. Her tears grow at the sight of it, regretting the call even before she makes it. The last thing she wants to hear is Karen gasping and crying over the phone. She doesn't think that she can handle this call. Sniffing, she flips open her phone and calls her dad's cell instead, hoping that Karen doesn't pick that one up, too.

It only rings twice before it is, thankfully, picked up by her father. "Sarah?"

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sarah eventually ends up in the waiting room around the corner from Toby's room. After getting off the phone with her father and a hysterical step-mother in the background, she calls Sheena to tell her the news. After hearing that her friend is already in the car and on her way, Sarah decides to just stay and wait in this waiting room, instead of going off and looking for Jareth and Francesca. She assumes that this must be a delicate situation with Francesca being a Fae caught in a car accident. She knew that he would at least give her an update whenever he could.

All in all, it is better to stay in one place so someone can find her whenever they need her.

It has been a little over an hour, but to Sarah, it feels like a century. Sheena showed in no time at all, hugging her friend and offering any kind of condolences she can. There wasn't much said to one another, just hugs and hands to be held.

Being the only two in this medium sized waiting room, at 12:45 in the morning the silence isn't awkward, but it sure is felt from one end to the other.

Finally, the same female doctor from before comes out. "Sarah Williams," she calls to the waiting room.

Sarah shoots up from her seat. "Is he okay? What happend? How bad is it? Can I see him-"

The doctor holds out a gentle but stern hand to stop Sarah's oncoming hysterics. "My name is Dr. Harpor, and I will be Toby's doctor. We have done what we can in this area. We are now taking him up to a bigger and more comfortable room a few stories up. If the party will please follow me, I will take you there, myself." she smiles as she leads the small party of two to the elevators.

"Please tell me how he is."

"Well, he had to be patched up. The crash was a head on collision with a tree. Police and EMSA say that with the impact that was made, Toby might have been speeding to reach such an impact."

"Oh God," Sheena quietly gasps.

The doctor slowly nods. "It wasn't pretty, and neither are his injuries. I will give you more of an in depth analysis when we get up to his room." Continuing the small journey, the doctor continues to ask a little more about Toby, asks Sarah how she is feeling, and information about the whereabouts of their parents. These are important questions, but she is really trying to get a sense of Sarah's personality so she can figure out how she can pass on the information she has about Toby. After a little bit of talk, they make their way to his new room where, the doctor assures he should reside for the remainder of his visit, however long that may be.

"Toby!" Sarah, upon seeing the sight of her unconscious brother, runs to his side as fast as she can, crying and pleading for forgiveness about not being with him. "Toby- Toby no-" Sarah cries as she holds onto his forearm; the only spot that isn't bandaged and heavily wrapped.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," The doctor's voice is quiet and sympathetic. "I will be back shortly," is all she says before leaving for another half an hour.

After some careful deliberation, the doctor finally comes back in and asks more about the teenager. Sarah knew just about everything there was to know about him, from how young he was when he had the chicken pocks to the last time he had the sniffles. Finally done with the questionnaire, she invites the girls to sit so she can go over all of what was found through Toby's car accident.

"He has a concussion, a broken nose, and his tibia is broken. There is also a hairline fracture in his femur as well as three fractures to his rib cage." The doc starts as Sarah sits in a chair next to the unconscious Seventeen year old. Sheena squeezes Sarah's hand as they both hear the heart wrenching report. Sarah slowly shakes her head in disbelief as Doctor Harpor pulls up the necessary x-rays to show Sarah and Sheena exactly where the bones have broken, as well as the swelling in his brain.

"The good news is that there is no internal bleeding." She continues with a weary voice, "the bad news is that there still could be." She adds as she shows the blow to his head. Sarah can barely look at the images. She only looks to her brother that is now heavily bandaged up by his head, his torso, and one arm and leg. "You see this spot?" Doc points to the back of his x-rayed brain. "This is the cerebellum. Under it is a whole bunch of neurons that keep the brain cognitive." she then points to the front of the brain. "And this is the cerebrum. It's what helps us to move, wake, and function. He hit both of these ends pretty hard with the impact of the crash. My educated guess is that this may have happened with the sudden stop of the crash. The front of his head was hit, as was the back with the whiplash of severe impact." she looks to the sister with saddened eyes. "Sadly this means that he is currently comatose-"

"Wait-hold on wait-" Sarah stops her. "He's in a coma?"

"I'm afraid so,"

She starts to studder. "W-what the hell is this, a soap opera?" She laughs in irritation. "When the hell is he going to wake up?"

Dr. Harpor sighs. "Unfortunately, we currently do not have a way of knowing how long he will be in this state. At least not at this time."

Sarah had little more to say. She is still processing everything that was just thrown to her. She is trying to memorize all that was said, wondering how the hell she is supposed to repeat this to her parents when they arrive expecting all of this news.

"I... I can't..."

"We have done everything that we can to make him comfortable. But for now, all we can do is wait." The doctor tilts her head as she sees the look on the big sisters face. "I'm sorry that this is the only news that I can give you."

Sarah looks to her brother completely speechless, looking at the stoic look on his expressionless features. "Toby..."

"I understand that your parents are on their way here," the doctor continues. "I have just unloaded a lot of information on you, so if you like, I can come back and repeat everything when they arrive." Sarah is thankful that Toby got a sympathetic doctor.

"We would appreciate that, Thank you." Sheena steps in for Sarah. "I know that she would rather they get the right information. We wouldn't want to get anything wrong."

"That is understandable. Go ahead and let the nurses outside know when they arrive, and they will tell me. I will be in as soon as I can after that." Dr. Harpor finishes with a sympathetic smile as she closes all of the papers in her make-shift booklet together. "Is there anything else that I can help before I leave?"

Sarah slowly looks down at her feet, sheepish such a large question. She has thousands of questions billowing in her mind- millions even. But, of course, she can't think of a single one. She slowly turns to her brother. She just shakes her head no, as Sheena verbally replies on her behalf.

"Okay, well if you do have questions, I will be back, so just write them down so you don't forget them." she lays a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ms. Williams." the doctor tilts her head at the sad sister before her before slowly leaving.

Sarah suddenly remembers an important question, "Wait!"

"Yes?" she calmly replies.

"The girl that was with him? Francesca Kingsley? What room is she in?" Sarah asks in a hurry.

"I-I'm sorry..." The doctor looks a little confused by her question. "The... girl?" she slowly shakes her head.

"Yes. The girl?" Sarah continues. "Toby was with a girl. They were in the wreck together. I just want to know if she is okay."

"I'm Sorry, Ms. Williams, um..." Dr. Harpor sifts through her papers. "I am not aware of any other person that was in your brothers vehicle than your brother."

"What?" Sarah is equally confused. "B-but-" Sarah pauses. "But... he was with his prom date. I even got the call from you guys saying that there were two people in the car. A boy and a girl-"

"I'm sorry. I am unaware of any other person-"

"They were on a date. They were coming home from- from prom!" Sarah looks to Sheena. "Sheena, you tell her. You are the one that saw them leave."

But Sheena doesn't say anything. She looks just as surprised as the doctor.

Sarah continues, "Remember?" she urges Sheena. "You told me yourself that Toby snuck off with Francesca after they took the keys out of my purse-"

"Sarah..." Sheena slowly asks. "Whose Francesca?"

Sarah's eyes bulge open wide...

"What...?" Sarah looks to her equally confused. "Francesca- Toby's date. You know- our student- our top student?" Sarah grabs at the air around her as if she were trying to ring out Sheena's brain.

"Sarah, I don't have a student named Francesca." Sheena slowly approaches Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah shouts. "Red hair, foreign accent? I went out with her uncle?" Sarah starts to shout. "We trying to talk Toby into dancing with her all night long! He has been head over heels for her all year-"

"Wait- you went on a date and you didn't even tell me?" Sheena heard that part.

"Don't do this to me Sheena!"

"Do-do what?" Sheena's eyes grow, as she starts to become afraid for Sarah.

"Francesca is here! I even came here with her uncle and saw him go into one of the rooms to check on her! When I went in there-" Sarah suddenly paused remembering that she saw nothing in that room. Her flailing hands slowly come down to her sides and she avoids eyes contact with everyone, wondering what the hell is going on here.

Sheena pulls her friend down to a seat. "Look, you were just hit with a lot of information. You're tired. You're angry, you're sad, you are a mess, and that is totally okay." Sheena says pulling her friend in for a hug. "I think you just need some rest. Why not go and lay down over-"

"I don't need to lie down!" Sarah jumps up.

"Ms. Williams," Dr. Harpor adds, "you need to relax."

"I don't need to relax. There was a girl that was in that car with Toby and I want to know if she is okay. Her uncle should be with her. Please go and check for me." she shouts at a shocked doctor before her. "Will you please?" the bursts causes the doctor to reply with a chastising rebuke.

"Yes ma'am. I will go and ask. But please, in the meantime, will you calm yourself and sit down? You are going to make yourself sick." This is all she says before leaving the room.

"Sarah," Sheena looks to her friend with a mixture of shock and disappointment in her eyes. "What has gotten into you?"

"What the hell up with you, Sheena? You were the one that told me that Toby left with Francesca."

"Who the hell is this Francesca you keep talking about?!" Sheena shows no sign of kidding or horseplay. Either she really has no idea what is going on, or she is a really good actress.

"I was standing right next to her uncle when you told us both!"

"Her... uncle-"

"Hell, Sheena- he was a fucking prom chaperone-"

"Sarah, what the hell are you talking about!"

Here, it is clear to Sarah that Sheena in being honest with her misunderstanding on Sarah's words. Sheena really has no idea what she is talking about. This has Sarah's head spinning as she looks around the room to wonder where she even is at this point.

"Sheena, what-what... What's going on?" Sarah starts to cry as she holds her head tightly. Sheena watches her friend as she sits with tears streaming out of her face. She cries and mumbles words that she can't seem to understand before pulling Sarah, who now sits in fetal position, towards her.

"Honey," Sheena speaks to Sarah in a hushed tone. "Toby did not have a date tonight, remember? He went out with his buddies. Yes he took your keys but he left with those stupid frat boys that always cause shit in the back of our classes. You know who I'm talking about." she pauses to hear Sarah lessen her tears. "And you? Sarah Williams? The girl who swore to become a nun before dating another guy? I sure as hell would remember seeing a guy wrapped around your arm. Now I know you're dreaming." They both chuckle in the slightest as Sarah slowly pulls herself up, showing Sheena her puffy eyes and snotty nose.

"Sheena..."

"You're tired, honey." Sheena whispers. "You're tired and scared, and pissed. Your brains in just overloaded with stress. You need to rest. You need to chill the hell out. Everything will makes sense after you have had some sleep."

Sarah continues to stare into space trying to peace everything together. "Then... then how did I get home?" she asks. "Jareth... He took me home-he took me here- if he didn't then how'd I get here?" she looks to her friend.

"You took a cab, honey. You told me yourself when we were on the phone earlier." Sheena tisks. "Babe, if you can't even remember what we talked about an hour ago, you really do need sleep."

"No!" she pulls away from her. "They're real, Sheena." Sarah stands in protest.

"Sarah!"

"They're real!" Sarah shouts as she frantically runs out the door into the maze that is the hallways of a busy hospital.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Alright. This is hella rushed. Sorry not sorry. I wrote this out of the complete blue. I was just jotting down some ideas on how to write this next chapter and 2 hours later you have this monster. Well alrighty then!**

 **I wasn't expecting to write anything, but it just randomly started pouring out, and I couldn't stop. So here you go. Shit is getting real.**

 **I wonder how things turn out.**

 **(psssst. I totally know how everything is gonna turn out.)**

 **I am no expert with the brain, so if I got any of that information wrong, please tell me. I have had my fair share of time with family in the hospital that I basically know the routine when it comes to hospital talk and the basic procedures. Writing this chapter brought back a whole lot of memories for me... Some not so good. I need to go and get my mind off of those times, now.**

 **See you soon.**

 **I.L.C**


	18. Hallowed Halls and Dirty Dishes

**I know things are getting a little bizarre, just work with me here.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It is around 2 a.m. The long and narrow halls of this quiet hospital echos in vocal whispers and beeps of machinery. Sarah paces these hallowed halls as she struggles to maintain her composure. She is being driven mad by the disappearance of Jareth and Francesca. Is she injured? Is she alive? Is he okay? Sarah knows that they just have to be here somewhere.

He has to be.

Keeping a low profile, she believes that she is now being watched by various employees due to her erratic behavior on Toby's room. She doesn't want to draw any more attention to herself, so she stays calm and collected, yet vigorously determined to find out what the hell is going on. Keeping quiet, she slowly and respectfully opens one patient door after another to try to find Francesca and her uncle. About two thirds of the room had patients in them, and all of the visitors take notice of the odd woman randomly peeking through their private doors. A couple of visitors even shooed her out and used ugly words in the process to get her to stay out. She loses count of how many times she recycles her apology.

It takes her some time, but after about half an hour, she had opened every hospital room on Toby's floor. Much to her dismay, all she has found is more trouble for herself. But she refuses to give up, and makes her way to the nurses station at the center of this floor. They notice who she is right away, and immediately warns her. They tell her that if she bothers one more patient, they will be forced to tell security to remove her from the premises.

This warning sinks in. Standing there, she looks down to see her hands shaking. Blinking, she feels almost as if she is just waking up from a frantic sleepwalk, but she has been awake this whole time. Did she really just go through every room to look for Francesca and Jareth? It was as if she had lost complete control, like her mind was acting out of her own volition. She shakes her head, not knowing all of what is going on within her head as she tries to choke back her tears due to her ridiculous behavior. She apologizes immensely and says she is on her way back to her brothers room. But before she goes she asks, very politely, if there is a way that we can gather the police report of her brothers wreck.

The nurses are now a little weary of this visitor and her digging for information. They do not answer her and instead pages Toby's doctor to come at her earliest convenience. Sarah insists that, that is not necessary, and they tell her that they recommend that she return to her room. She wonders why she can't see what the police had to say about Toby's wreck, and they simply reply saying that it could take days or even weeks for a police report to be finalized for the public, and that includes family. She will not be able to see a police report for a while, much less tonight.

Absolutely defeated, Sarah officially gives up, walks back towards her little brother's room, and starts to cry, be it out of stress or desperation, she doesn't really know.

"Sarah?" a man's voice suddenly calls from the end of the hall.

Sarah's eyes pop open as she twirls to see her father and her stepmother run to her with a big hug. She lets a much needed breath out, as if she had been holding it in all night. Her tears do not subside as she hugs her stepmother as tightly as she can. Holding both parents, she escorts them both to the room, expecting to see the doctor soon, so they can get the correct information that consists of the happenings of their son.

Walking into the room, it takes no time for Karen to release her tears as both she and Robert run to the aid of their youngest unconscious child. Karen brushes his cheek as Robert keeps a protective hand on the boy's stomach. They ask Sarah what the doctor said, and she can only reply with the part that she knows is true- he's in a coma.

That causes Karen to cry uncontrollably as she hugs her baby's face. Sarah tells them that there is more, but she would prefer to wait until the doctor returns to tell them in full.

After some time of sad silence, Karen sits on Robert's lap as they share the one chair that is is offered in the room and Sarah can be found sitting on the floor next to her best friend. Looking up to her parents, she asks a question that has been plaguing her mind since they arrived.

"Karen?"

"Hm."

Sarah looks down at her hands, one bandaged, the other dirty. She twiddles them together, "Last night... as Toby and I were leaving for the prom... Do you remember who he and I... went with?" Sarah's voice barely speaks above a whisper.

Karen sighs a heavy sigh, "I don't know honey." She sounds irritated with the question, "That's not really at the forefront of my thinking right now."

Refusing to look up, Sarah drops the subject.

"But..." Karen suddenly continues, "I don't remember seeing you in a dress." She slowly adds. "You don't really wear dresses, do you?"

Sarah looks up at her stepmother with tears in her eyes. "For special occasions I do," she tries to smile, "pantsuits and suitcases kind of get boring after a while."

"I'm sorry if I overlooked it, dear." Karen looks down. Sarah's brow furrow at the comment. Karen didn't overlook the dress. She praised Sarah for it earlier in the evening. She even made fun of her love of pantsuits in the process. "I suppose there is a lot that I overlook."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks.

Karen's reply is weary upon question. "If I took time... If I listened... If I paid more attention, I... I would know that there is something wrong with Toby-"

"Huh?" Sarah becomes confused.

"Why else would he drive his car into a tree?" Karen asks, tears billowing. "Why else would he try to-to..." She can't bear to finish.

"Wait-Karen no! There was nothing wrong with him. He didn't try to... He-it-"

"Sarah," Karen looks to her stepdaughter, "am I a bad mother?" Karen's tears fall and fall.

"Karen." Robert's voice drops low as he pulls her close.

"Absolutely not. How dare you think that about yourself." Sarah, still on her knees, shuffles to Karen's lap. She looks up to the woman who has raised her for over half of her lifetime as she squeezes her hand tightly. "You are a wonderful mother. You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?" Sarah looks into Karen's eyes to make sure she understands. "You did nothing wrong." She strokes her stepmother's hand. "It was an accident. There is another reason for what happened here tonight." Sarah stands up. "And I plan to find out what it was." Sarah tries to let go to Karen's hand.

But Karen keeps a firm hold of Sarah.

"Sarah," Karen looks down to the hand she holds, "what happened to your hand?" She points her gaze to the hand wrapped in bandages.

Sarah makes a note of this. Hadn't Sarah already explained the incident to Karen as she was getting ready for prom? Did she? Sarah is sure that she did. Did Karen forget? Karen never forgets anything. Shakes her head in dismissal. "It was just a little accident at the pub."

' _Wait.'_

"Oh, you know that I hate it when you go there." Karen tisks at her stepdaughter, "You need to be more careful. Did you sanitize it correctly? Did you use alcohol and clean gauze? I don't trust any kind of medical equipment from some bar-"

"Hello?" The door suddenly opens.

Everyone grows silent as they see Dr. Harpor enter into the room. Robert and Karen stand with respect, ready to shake hands and say their hello's.

"Are you Dr. Harpor?" Robert asks shaking her hand.

"You must be Toby's parents." She complies with a strong handshake of her own. "I'm am sorry for all that has happened with your son."

"Sarah only gave us little information. She said you could fill in the blanks."

"Yes, but before I can get to that," she says turning to Sarah, "I must ask your daughter to leave for the night."

"Why?" Karen becomes protective of her stepdaughter.

"I didn't do anything-"

"Ms. Sarah, due to your behavior of barging in on numerous patient rooms uninvited, and lashing out on my nurses, it is clear that you are not of sound mind, and rightfully so. I must ask that you leave and go get some proper rest."

"I'm fine."

"I agree with the doctor, Sar." Sheena cuts in.

"So do we." Karen says staying close to her husband.

"You have been here for a long time. We can take things from here, honey." Robert adds. "You need sleep."

Sheena suddenly grabs her friend's hand. "Come on Sarah. I'll take you home."

"No, I can't leave Toby." Sarah pulls away from Sheena. "I refuse to leave him. He is my responsibility."

"Please do not force my hand, Ms. Sarah." Dr. Harpor says as she puts a caring hand on the girl. "After some much needed sleep, you may return. Tomorrow, I will allow you in with but one warning to behave yourself." she smiles, regardless of her actions. She knows that Sarah is just very concerned and doesn't hold this against her. "Go home."

"Go home, honey."

Sarah looks to her parents with an obvious look of not wanting to go anywhere. She looks to Sheena to try to get her to back her up on this, but Sarah has run out of luck.

"Let's go back to your house and we can have a glass of wine to calm your nerves. I think we could both use a drink." Sheena says trying to smile for her sad friend.

' _A drink?'_

Sarah takes a deep breath and releases with a loud sigh and a nod. "Okay, okay. I agree. I need to get out of here."

"Good. I'm glad we have that settled. I will go ahead and supply some blankets and pillows for Mr. and Mrs. Williams. And when I return, I will tell you everything you need to know about Toby." Dr. Harpor politely bows before leaving the room.

Sarah knows what she has to do. She knows where she needs to go. Not knowing on how long it will take for her to return, she lunges at her parents in a hug. "I love you guys, and I'm sorry."

"Don't you worry about a thing." Karen says hugging her back.

"I will call you if something happens. You have my word." Robert adds as he holds his daughter's cheek. They eventually friends finish their goodbyes before the girls walk out into the hall and into the elevator to leave for the night.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight? I would be more than happy to keep you company. I wouldn't want you being alone." Sheena asks as they exit the elevators and into the entrance of the hospital.

"Before I go home, can we go to Al's?"

"Wine just won't cut it tonight, huh?" Sheena asks with a chuckle.

Sarah manages to smile for the first time this morning. "I would just like to catch him up on what is going on. I want all my friend's in the loop."

"I don't want you turning into some drunk looking for answers at the bottom of a pint glass. I mean... it's already 2:30 in the morning."

"The quicker we get there, the quicker you get me home. He doesn't close until 4." Sarah doesn't want to argue.

"O-kay," Sheena warily agrees. "To Al's we go."

 **O.o**

The bell that hangs on the door of the bar rings for everyone in the pub to know that someone has arrived. The few people that sit around in various areas stare blankly towards the door for a moment before going back to whatever they had been doing. Sarah scans around for their friend Al to be around, but he isn't to be seen anywhere in the room. The ladies make their way to the bar to sit and order a drink, but the person behind the bar isn't Al. There is another man with dark skin and a lovely smile as he turns to see the lovely ladies sitting within his vision.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you on this lovely morning?" He leans up against the bar to hear their order.

"I would like to have a gin and tonic." Sheena is quick to answer the handsome man.

"I would like to see Al please." Sarah's request is just as quick.

The make-shift bartender pauses in his movements at Al's name. "A gin and tonic I can do, but Al isn't available right now, my dear. I'm sorry." He says as he starts to make Sheena's drink. "Is there something I can make for you instead? I can make anything... and more." He finishes with a friendly smile.

"Thank you but I'd rather wait." Sarah's friendly smile is equally matched. "I can be patient. Do you know when he will be available?"

The gentleman's smile falters a bit. "I- I'm not really sure. He has been dealing with some personal matters. I have seen very little of him this evening." He whips up the gin and tonic in a mere few moments.

"Oh that's sad to hear." Sarah's smile lowers at the news. "I am going through something, as well, and I was hoping to talk to him about it. I really need to see him. Maybe he and I could help each other."

"Yeah, it's kind of something he should know." Sheena nods in agreement as she feels the condensation on her glass.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the gentleman's eyes are sympathetic. "but I can't guarantee that he will be out tonight. I am more than happy to make you a drink though, free of charge."

"That's very kind of you. I'll have a rum and coke." She smiles respectfully, not wanting to start anything with a stranger.

"Oh good," Sarah sees a new smile on his face. She sees just a hint of something in his aura, but only for a split second. It is the ever so slight look and feel of something sinister... Almost... impish...

He makes her drink up in only a few seconds and slides it to her. She smiles gratefully, but she feels a little off about this gentleman in her head.

"Please tell me what you think. I am eager to hear your thoughts." He sits and looks to her for approval, waiting for her to drink it.

An alarm immediately goes off in her head.

Looking to Sheena, Sarah sees that she is about to drink her gin. She slaps a hand next to her friend upon the bar, making Sheena jump a bit. "Sheena I have to go to the restroom."

Sheena slowly looks to Sarah with eyes bulging out of her head. Sarah gives her a knowing look wanting her to follow. Sheena's face isn't impressed with her sudden urge to leave. "Oh, I'll go with you." anyone can hear her lack of desire in her voice.

"Will you please watch our drinks for a moment, sir?" Sarah asks the bartender.

"Certainly. I'll make sure no one tampers with it." His smile is cheeky as the girls hastily walk away.

The girls dance around the bar stools and tables to get to the hall that sits another cart full of dirty dishes. Sarah almost bumps into the cart right before seeing it on the side of her vision. "Oh honestly..." Sarah rolls her eyes as she avoids the cart this time around and slides both her and Sheena though the bathroom door.

"Okay, what's wrong now?" Sheena pulls her hand away as they both enter in the ladies room.

"We need to see Al." Sarah replies as she starts to pace the room.

"You heard the man, Al is going through his own thing right now. Why not come back tomorrow or something?"

"I have a feeling that he might not be here tomorrow... I'm not even sure if he is here right now." Sarah looks into the mirror before punching the sink counter. "Damn it, Alister. You know something."

"Can we just drink our drinks so we can leave?" Sheena asks with an exhausted sigh. "I am tired, and I know you must be beyond exhausted."

"We can't drink those!" Sarah looks to her with a look of the obvious. "He did something to our drinks."

"Sarah what the hell are you talking about?"

"I think he is trying to keep me quiet."

"Keep you-?" something clicks inside Sheena's head. "Oh, don't tell me that this is about these people you wouldn't stop going on about." she hold's her head for an upcoming headache.

"I know I must sound crazy to you, Sheena. But you sound just as crazy to me."

"You know that this is one hell of an accusation to make on someone that we literally saw make our drinks right in front of us." Sheena crosses her arms in upcoming anger.

"I can't explain it, Sheena. There is just something very wrong here, and the only way to get to the bottom of it is to talk to Alister."

"Alister? I thought Al was short for Allen..." Sheena trails off.

Looking in the familiar restroom, Sarah looks at how rough she looks in the mirror. She sees the bags under her eyelids, blood veins shooting from the corners of her eyes, her hair in a messy bun, and a dirty dress that makes her look as if she had been trampled by a horse. She really does need to just go home and get some shut-eye.

Sighing, she shakes her head at her groggy state. Her head lingers low as she slowly paces the room to try to think. None of this can be her imagination. What all that has happened... How does everything just... disappear? How come no one remembers? Where did Jareth and Francesca go? Back to their home, maybe? Then why doesn't anyone remember?

She just can't wrap her exhausted head around it anymore. She deeply sighs as her eyes wander the room for one last scan before she leaves.

"Okay... Let's-" Just as she is about to open the door, something catches her eye.

In the trash can next to the door is a little bunch of broken glass of some kind. It's all in big chunks hinting to be some sort of china like a plate or a bowl. This clicks in her head like clockwork. She looks down at her bandaged hand, and a plan suddenly comes to her. She storms right on out into the hallway that houses the bathroom doors as well as the entrances of the other rooms in the building.

Sarah believes that this is the perfect place to make lots of noise.

Eyeballing the cart full of dishes, Sarah grows an evil smile as she slowly approaches the cart of dishes.

Sheena watches her, "Sarah-Sarah what are you doing?" Sarah rams into the cart. "Sarah no!"

Her brute force instantly knocks it over for the world to hear the ear-tingling shatter of all of the plates and cups. Sheena shields her ears as Sarah relishes in the sound as she eagerly awaits for the owner of the bar to show up for this masterful mess.

"Bloody hell!" The thick and familiar Irish voice is heard all throughout the bar. "Where the fuck do my shit employees escape from, the Central Park Zoo?!" more noises are heard as the angry voice makes their way to Sarah. "I swear to the Seven Gods above that if I hear this one more time the poison veins in my head are going to explode and destroy the lot 'a ya-"

"Al," Sarah says locking her eyes with him as soon as he steps in the hallway. He instantly freezes upon seeing her.

"Sarah?" His voice cracks in the slightest upon seeing her.

"It's good to see you." Sarah's smile says it all to him.

It takes him a moment to reply. "Sarah?" Al's eyes grow, almost in terror. "I didn't know you were here-"

"Oh you didn't?" She asks crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he points to the mess on the floor.

"Oh, just peachy." She smiles. "I hear you're going through some stuff. I'm going through something too. Maybe we can help each other out."

He looks around at the people that surround the situation. "Of course, dearie. Let me just.. get this mess cleaned up and-"

"Now, Alister." Her voice grows dark. His heart drops at the sound of his name.

"Sarah, please."

"Alister, please."

He takes in a large breath before turning away his gaze from her. "Someone get his mess cleaned up." he turns, around. "I'll be in my office if you need me. So, don't need me." he walks away for Sarah to follow.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **God, I hate filler chapters. But the story has to further itself somehow... So much is going on here. Things are bound to get more interesting.**

 **See you soon!**

 **I.L.C.**


	19. The Matriarch

**I'm couch surfing, in the most literal sense. I currently do not have a car. I am a lyft driver, therefore I am not working. My computer is broken and it's gonna cost $100 to fix. Sorry if I have been a little out of touch.**

 **But I need to escape. I am currently using my aunt's computer because I am desperate for a release.**

 **Luckily it's lengthy. Gotta give me props for length, right?**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"It hurts!" Francesca gasps in a scream.

Jareth replies in a calm, yet worrisome voice as he cradles her in his arms. "I know-"

"Oh, Gods-" her gasps of pain won't subside. "I-it hurts!"

Jareth hears his nieces struggling voice as he enters a darkened cobble-stone room with a large aged wooden table surrounded and large chairs to match.

"I-I don't-" Francesca struggles to speak.

"Don't speak. You will only exhaust yourself." Jareth lays her down on the table oh, so gently. He feels her tremble in fear and pain. She shakes as if she were about to combust. "Your father is coming with your healer. You just need remain calm."

"No!"

"That's enough. Now calm yourself, or I will put you to sleep. Do you want night terrors?" she vigorously shakes her head in retort as she tries to muffle the pain, but it is too excruciating.

"I'm..." she tries to whisper. "I-I-"

"Be still," his voice is more kind and calm as he examines her from head to toe.

"I'm... sorry..." she hiccups in her whispers.

"Stop-" he refuses to listen to her.

"Jareth-" his niece calls him by his name as she grasps to his shirt for dear life. She pulls him down to look into his eyes. He doesn't fight her dramatics and willingly looks to her. "I'm sorry- _aah~" S_ he screams as the wound on her side pulsates in pain.

Her cries don't let up. Her tears are never ending. Her fists ball as she loses all ability to speak, she hurts so much. She desperately tries to control the jerky movements of her limbs as he leans in to look at her wound. Her large would lays on the side of her abdomen, surrounded in dark, dark red colored blood, quite a few tints darker than human blood. Her dress is hard pressed and stuck to her skin as if it is glued to her by the vast amounts of fluids flowing from her fragile body.

His hands grow closer to the bloodstained fabric, but he has to quickly and suddenly pull away as he feels a slight sting he from the tip of his glove covered fingers. This sting is felt all the way to the center of his spine. Flabbergasted at this rather unpleasant sensation, he is more careful as he slowly pulls away the ripped fabric to see what has his niece in so much pain. The shocking sensation that he felt is now more continual as he further inspects the situation. Fully revealing the wound, there is so much blood as something sharp sticks out of the side of her abdomen.

"Sssshit~" the shock is too much for him, this time, as he flicks his hand back and hurriedly waves the pain away. The shock to his spine is the physical equivalent to the pain of a pair of ears hearing nails on a chalkboard and he is severely riddled by the curiosity of it all. What is inside of her wound that causes a shock through him as well? "What in the seven hells-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The echo of Francesca's father suddenly booms into the room with agonizing resonance.

 **O.o**

Alister's office is not a long walk from the hallway, and it is way too short of a walk for his comfort. He wants to delay as long as humanly possible, so he silently walks, not wanting to say a damn thing until the party of three were sitting behind closed, locked, and buried doors. Opening his illustrious office with a single key that he seemed to draw out of thin air, the door swings open with a little more force as he invites the two ladies to have a seat in two chairs identical to his own on the opposite side of his desk. Sheena and Sarah sit with ease, one in exhaustion, and the other in determination. Sheena is about to pass out in the chair, as Sarah looks dead in Alister's eyes, waiting for him to start.

Alister takes his time, though, looking around at the room, shuffling at the papers surrounding the desk, and humming a simple, yet foreign tune under his breath.

"You're unusually quiet tonight, Al." Sheena says with a playful grin. "Usually we can't get him to shut up."

"Mm, yes," he mumbles as he shakes the blinds at his lone window behind his desk chair to see if anyone is near or far.

"He is acting a bit odd tonight, isn't he Sheena?"

"And since when did the name Al stand for Alister? Do I even know you?" Sheena's smile widens as she sits comfortably.

The small talk is short lived. Silence overcomes the room as the girls look to one another. Sarah is losing what little patience she had to begin with. She roughly exhales as she continues to watch his every move. Alister avoids eye contact as much a possible as he sees a lovely piece of decor on his wall that hasn't been dusted in a few decades and decides now is the time to swipe an index finger against it to see it's shiny exterior.

Sarah, completely done with his antics, fidgets with her hands, unable to stand the silence any longer. She needs answers, like, now. "Alister!"

"Sarah! How are things?" He turns to her vigorously blinking with a smile.

"Alister-"

"I heard about your brother. I am so sorry." His words sound so sincere as he holds out a hand for her.

"Alister-"

"If you need a place to get away while all of this is happening, you know you can always stay with me and Jon."

"Alis-"

"And free drinks. Anytime you want. This is the time-"

"Where are they?" Sarah's voice becomes stern and serious as she locks eyes with his.

His brow furrows. "Who, dearie?" He asks as he slyly slides into his desk chair from the other side of the room.

"I don't have time for this-"

"I'm sorry, Sarah." he says with a very convincing face. "Who are you looking for?"

"Jareth and Francesca."

Alister stops whatever movements he makes and stares deeply within her. His movements have come to a halt, a halt so startling that he looks like he has become somewhat of a statue. Sarah and Sheena awkwardly wade their gaze side to side in slight confusion. "Who?" he leisurely rises a sly smile.

"Al, I swear to God if you don't start giving me answers I am going to go apeshit."

His smile grows at her anger. "I'm sorry. Can you be a little more specific?"

"Well, I'm thinking that I might get a spoon aim it for the giant organ in the middle of your chest that pumps blood through your body-"

Sheena's eyebrows shoot up. "Pretty sure that's called a heart."

"What is a heart, exactly?" Alister asks smile never fading.

Sarah rushes up. "Okay, where's the spoon-"

"Touchy, touchy..." Alister stands to meet her. "Honey, I think you might be a little over stressed." He pulls her in for a half hug. "Why don't you go home and get some rest-"

Sarah pulls herself away from him in a sudden jerk. "You know where they are." She points to him accusingly.

"Honey, I would have to know who " _they"_ are in order to know where " _they"_ are." Alister looked to her with reprimanding eyes. "I think it's time for her to go home, Sheena," he mentions to the third party, pushing Sarah to her friend.

"I agree. Sarah. I need sleep. Obviously no one know's what you are talking about. Can we go now?"

"Not until Alister spills all that he knows." She turns to him, anger now boiling inside of her.

"Sarah-"

"Don't piss me off, Alister," she says as she then pulls his jaw towards her eyes, "now really isn't the time to make me angry."

 _'...her eyes...'_

"I swear, Alister-"

 _'...they're different, somehow...'_

"Tell me where they are."

 _'Ah._ _Magic.'_

His eyes are just as dagger-like.

"Okay!" he waves a hand in Sheena's direction. Before anyone could react a light green light shoots from his hand right into Sheena's body, causing her to collapse to the floor.

"What the-" Sarah runs to her friend's aid. She lands to her knees as she tries to wake her friend.

"Don't waste what little energy you have, Sarah." Alister's demeanor changes in an instant. She looks to him with shock in her face, not to mention fear.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" She shouts as she lightly pats Sheena's face.

"Calm the dramatics Sarah. It's not like I killed her or anything." his voice still carries a strong and feminine Irish accent, but he is different, somehow. He still looks the same, still dressed the same, but Sarah senses something about his aura. It's different. It's dark. It's commanding.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks with wide doe eyes.

"Oh, let the poor girl sleep and come sit down." Again she looks to him, now with hatred.

"What the fuck, Alister!"

"Sit!" He points to the chair she claimed before.

She doesn't say anything. His aura is so strong, she only feels compelled to keep her mouth shut as she obeys his command. She lightly lays Sheena's head down on to the floor as she takes a seat right across from Alister.

"So," he claps his hands together, "you have something you'd like to talk to me about?"

 **O.o**

Jareth is a very patient fae. He has had a couple of centuries to build up such patients. Rome was built with less patience than he had in his mental repertoire. He patiently waited for his crown, he lives with unruly goblins that hourly test his patience, he regained his patience whilst dealing with Sarah and her childlike attitude a few short years ago, but nothing could prepare him for the wait of his niece and her race for time.

His paces are long and vast. His thoughts are not his own. His head fills with endless what-if's be it for her health, or her father, or her siblings, or her place in line for the throne, or the elders stepping in to deal with matters, depending on how the situation will become-

They went to the human world. She caused a lot of hell for the humans she had been around. He didn't do his job. He didn't watch her. He didn't look out for her. He didn't reprimand her for her obvious actions against the human realm. He didn't properly teach her. He didn't do what was required of him. He had been wrapped into the same charm that Francesca had placed upon her father, as well as many other fae that surrounded her daily.

He had failed. He failed her.

He failed her father- his brother.

What will be the repercussions for this? For her? For him? Jareth is more than willing to accept any kind of punishment for that has happened to the child.

It would be discussed between the elders and they would pick something that would be worthy of his class and his position were she to die. Although he did not technically commit a murder on his own, he will be charged with abandonment of his brother's child and tried a fair, yet terrible trial, indeed.

She put countless people in danger because of her magic. He tried to tell his brother. He tried to tell Oberon that this was a bad idea. Nothing good would come of a child who barely had any control of her magic to be surrounded by endless temptation for a human solar year. It was utterly stupid and reckless. Out of everyone in the Land of Seven, Jareth knew the human world the best, which is why Oberon had come to him with the plan in the first place. But then she came to him with her stupid plan.

Her brilliant, stupid plan.

The plan that she, herself fell for... As well as he.

She broke the one rule he gave her. The make or break rule.

Do NOT fall in love.

This is why Fae do not tangle themselves with humans. Humans are bewitching. They hold their own power, power that they do not know that they possess. Humans do not live long. But their ambition, their ingenuity, their desperate desire to be the best- the love that they possess-

Their love.

The Fae do not know love like humans do.

And when a Fae sees this strong power that is love, they yearn to possess it themselves.

Jareth had seen this love with Sarah.

In the book that was written, it was a fantasy. Humans did not want the children wished away. The book was written by an author that explored the idea of a human actually regretting their decision, for a change. The book went wild Underground, and a few copies were smuggled into the human realm by the Impish, just for the fun of their hell raising ways.

There were runners. They ever only cured his boredom, and they never got very far before just giving up.

But Sarah. She was the first person to ever actually want their child back. She was the first to cry for the child and beg and plead for their return. This intrigued him to no end. He only agreed to let her run, just so he would watch her.

He loved what he saw.

The way that she bewitched everyone around with words and human emotion. She pulled everyone she could find to her side. Her power drove him mad.

He wanted that power.

He wanted that power over her.

But he was too weak for her. He was defeated. She actually won. She won! She got him back. Such love for something as small as a human offspring. Jareth wanted this.

He needed it.

He has now been beaten twice, now. And each time hurts- physically hurts- more than the last. And now his is forced to see his own kin fall for such a heavy fate. This kills him on the inside.

Jareth sighs a heavy sigh as he rubs his face, from the top of his forehead down. He shakes himself from his thoughts as he hears a heavy door open on the opposite side of him. Out of the door comes his own mother, Matriarch Mab, whom arrived shortly after his brother and the healer.

"Mother..."

"Silence, my child." Her gaze lifts his with ease as her tranquil voice sends a tremors through his own castle walls. "Be still your wandering thoughts, for they bollow my mind with unrest and fear," her eyes are kind, yet forlorn, "emotions that are human, no doubt." Her voice is deep and voluptuous. It fills the room like the thunder of a rainy day.

Jareth gazes into eyes that match his own. "Francesca's status?"

She gently tilts her head as her long, long silver tresses follow her movements. She caresses her sons cheek with such soft hands that immediately brings Jareth back to his own childhood, oh so long ago. "She is breathing, but she is very weak. They have pulled the object out of her abdomen, but we are not sure if she is going to make it."

"Her magic should help-"

"The magic in her soul chalice is vibrant and toxic, bright yet zealous." The Matriarch says dropping her hand as she slowly starts to pace herself, her long silver down tracing shortly behind. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that is the tampering of, yet another emotion that is strictly human." She lightly sighs.

"Mother-"

"She was pierced with iron, my son." She states, hissing out the last word. She expects nothing but silence from him. "When she crashed, a long iron spear lunged itself through her ribs. How, pray tell, was she around any kind of iron in that god-awful human realm?"

"Iron is everywhere. It cannot be avoided. I don't wear gloves when I meet human runners for fashion." He stands erect to respectfully adhere to his mother. "You can cast a protection spell to evade its affects on you momentarily, but it is far easier just to build a resistance towards it." she starts to walk expecting her son to follow. "It takes time, but it works."

"It is also led to believe that it can have an effect on your mind and spirit. You have seen our Wonderland to the East." She looks to her son. "The Iron City has taught us much in the ways of iron and it's strain on a Fae's mental abilities." Their pace is slow in stride. "It is deadly."

"The human world is a deadly place, mother."

"Then why did she go?"

"Because her father has no backbone."

"Yet, she went with you."

"There was an agreement."

"I am aware." Her eyes pierce his. "You were supposed to be a mentor, a leader, an uncle, a protector-" she turns away from him. "You were supposed to teach her. What went wrong?"

"You have been caught up on the events at hand, mother. You know what exactly what went wrong."

"Yes," her voice grows darker as she faces him in animosity. "This whole thing could have been avoided if she didn't have _you_ as her guide."

His face is stoic upon her rattling accusations against him. What she is saying isn't new to him. He knows that he has royally screwed up. He knows that he is the reason why Francesca is moments away from death. Hearing his own mother speak it into existence, isn't something he isn't used to, but it certainly doesn't help his morale.

"I am well aware. I wish not to have a reminder."

"Pray tell, young Jareth," her animosity diminishes as her professionality returns, "how shall you be punished if she is announced dead?"

He doesn't miss a beat, "That is up for the Seelie courts to decide. And I fully accept any fate that be."

"You are a good son." She says with a lonely smile. "Now," one of her long and beautiful fingers calls him nearer, "who is it?" she turns her head towards her son.

"Pardon?"

"Who is the human that has filled our Francesca with avidity, longing, desire- lust?"

"It is just a young boy,"

"What is the name of the creature that has cursed my grandchild?" The Matriarch asks more sternly as she starts to belittle his being with hers. "I will have the name. This bewitchery will end. I will not stand for injustice."

"With all due respect, the boy is in no better condition than she. They were both involved in the same accident." he looks to her, standing his ground, no matter how small he felt.

"Is the boy dead?"

"I do not have that information. I left with her as soon as I found her. I also left a failsafe spell behind in our wake."

"Well," she nods a single nod. "At least you did something right." her sigh is more rigid as she exhales. "If she survives this, if we have a miracle, not only will I spare you the rod, but if she asks, the boy is dead. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Again, Jareth stands straight next to his mother. Matriarch Mab sees a distilled distaste in her son's stoic features. He could never hide anything from her.

"I need a name."

"Of?"

"The boy."

"Why?"

"Because I would hate to lie to my granddaughter."

Jareth doesn't move an inch away from his mother, but he does not answer. She sees his hesitation, and measures up to him again.

"Jareth. What is the boy's name?"

He looks to her not answering her command. She vigorously blinks as she tilts her head, humoring him. "Do not make me ask again, my son."

"Seeing her injuries, I highly doubt that we need to interfere with the boy's fate."

"Jareth-"

"Let nature take it's course."

Her eyes widen at his audacity. She slowly inhales at his uncooperative words. Her nostrils flare, as she lifts a sharpened brow to the child in front of him. "Turn around."

"Mother-"

"Jareth, you dare to disobey your mother twice?"

There is a sharp silence between the two as he refuses to blink. He sees her long finger twirl in front of his gaze motioning him to 'turn around' and a fair warning in her smile. Doing what he is told, he quickly spins to face his back to her. He still stands tall, never cowering under his mother.

Stretching her fingers, each digit dances as they take position right on the edge of the top of his spine. She trails her fingers down his spine as if she were to look inside, and through this action, she opens a small portal within his back. This portal shines with a hue that matches the aura of his soul chalice. The color of the aura matches the strength and longevity of his power. Each soul is vastly different. His mother has been doing this for a very long time and knows what each and every soul looks like in every creature. Therefore, she will also know if there is even the slightest difference in between them.

"By the Gods-" she closes the portal in an instant. He spins back around, not surprised in the least. He can feel difference. It drives him ballistic. "Not only are you filled to the brim with toxicity, but it is rotten. It is almost clear. There is little to no color." She looks to him almost pained for him. "How are you even alive?"

"I am remarkably strong willed, mother."

"You need a healer."

"No,"

"What is her name, Jareth-"

"I do not need a healer."

"Do I need to educate you? I will not allow this sickness to last."

"This..." he straightens himself. "This pain... Yes, your majesty, it is, indeed, unbearable. It's unimaginable. It also keeps me going." He doesn't let her interfere. "I am stronger because of it. I have grown greedy. I refuse to lessen my strength."

"You are shaving off hundreds of years of your life."

"My mind is made."

"You are insane."

"Then it seems as though I have been around a little too much iron." He nods to his mother in rendering satisfaction.

"You dare mock me-" she suddenly gasps in realization. "they're related," her mind suddenly sparks a connection.

"Mother-"

"These two... humans... Your human and... Francesca's. They're related." her gaze is deadly.

His brow furrows in confusion. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Francesca's soul and your soul are similar. There is a construct that relates the pair of you by your bloodline. A human's mark is no different. This be not the first time I have had to take care of bewitching humans that take hold of my children- Now give me these names, young one, or may the Gods-"

"I am leaving." Jareth has had enough of this.

Her anger finally shows itself as she approaches him. She pulls him back with brutal force as she shoves him against the stone wall. This is the closest that they have been in centuries. "This disobedience from my youngest child will go on no longer." Her title starts to show. She proves to be a powerful Matriarch, indeed. "I refuse to lose any of my children to such a disease. You will give me the name of the human that has harmed my granddaughter, or else I will-" she pauses the relish the moment. "else I'll release your father on your human."

Never in Jareth's life have his eyes filled with fear, and he swore that they never would. But this emotion was close enough to that of a fearful notion, that it wakes his own and the slight fear that possesses him is quickly replaced with anger that far matches her own.

"Mark my words mother," his bark is just as loud, "neither you nor Father Finvarra shall lay a hand on her." The strength of his own voice causes her to step back one step. "For if you touch her, there _will_ be hell to pay."

Matriarch Mab is not amused as she shakes her head in displeasure at her youngest child. "You do well to remember, young one, that these are words that you will not be able to take back." With that last statement she disappears with nothing but a sea of silver shards spreading the air of where she once stood, leaving Jareth to the cold and dark stone walls of the night.

 **O.o**

Alister sits slightly shaking his head in disbelief, but his smile remains. "How did you do it?"

"Alister," Sarah scoffs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. They have gotten absolutely nowhere. "Just tell me what happened. Where are they?"

His smile only grows. "I mean, I have heard that it could be done, but I have never actually seen it happen."

"I have a migraine, and I'm not afraid to take it out on you." Sarah is at her wits end.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" He asks his friend with his head resting upon a fist.

"Oh, you're just now figuring this out?"

"This is a real hallmark moment, Sarah."

"ALISTER!"

"They're gone," he simply puts it, "gone, Sarah. They left. Poof. Disappeared."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sarah grunts in frustration. "How do I get them back?"

"Oh, that's not possible," he snorts as he tosses a teasing hand at her.

"I am really done with this facade."

"As am I, yet, you're still here." Alister's voice only causes Sarah's grunting to annoyingly fill the room. "What do you want me to do, Sarah? It was a failsafe spell. It was cast so all of the humans that had been affected by their arrival would forget that they even existed. It's a great way to cover Fae tracks. Something that I was too stupid to learn in my younger days."

"Wait- so he cast a spell on everyone when he left so no one will remember them?"

"He was quite thorough. It's a complicated spell. It takes time to cast. He cast the spell before he arrived so it would go into affect as they left. It's a must if a Fae wishes to explore the human world. And the only way that the failsafe wouldn't work on a human is if the human is-" he suddenly pauses. His eyes flicker to her. His smiles grows twice its size as he slowly turns his head to her direction.

"I really wish you'd stop looking at me like that. It's... really creepy-"

"Do you want to see him again, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes pop open.

...

"I just... What?"

"Do you wish to see him again?

"What-no... That's not what this is about..."

"Then what is this about? Why are you going through all of this trouble?"

"I...want to make sure that... that Francesca's okay."

"Well, that is extremely considerate of you," he says as he looks to the cuticles of his nails, "but unfortunately I cannot help you with that, dearie."

"What!"

"Sorry." he shrugs. "I'm an outlaw. I don't risk my arse for small time shit."

"Al-"

"Unless..." he lingers the word.

"Unless... What?"

"Unless it's true love."

"Oh God." Sarah rolls her eyes as she slams her head in the palm of her hands.

"I just can't resist a good love story."

"This is ludicrous!"

"Is it?"

"I need him to fix Toby!"

"Oh, is that it?"

"Toby is in trouble and I know he can help me."

"Can he?"

"Ugh!" Sarah is at a loss. The mood settles as she pulls her long hair back in stress. Alister is not helping this stressful situation. What on earth is he trying to get at? Why must he make this so difficult. "Why can't you just be a friend and help me out?"

"Because this is more fun." He chuckles at her torture.

"My brother's life is hanging in the balance, Al." She stands to lean up against his desk. "I don't have time for fun!"

"Just admit that you're in love with him and... Maybe I can help you."

"Maybe?"

"That's better than nothing, wouldn't you think?" Alister shrugs again.

Sarah heavily exhales at her, so called, friend. This is not the time for soul searching. This is the last thing that she is think about. All that is going through her mind is-

Jareth.

 _'Jareth. He...'_

 _'I...'_

 _'He...Needs to help Toby.'_

That is on her mind.

Nothing else.

"You are so stubborn, do you know that?" Alister grabs a hold of his head in ache. "Your thoughts drive me crazy."

"Oh yeah. Okay sure-" Sarah's hands flail in the air, "on top of everything, you can read minds."

"Now _is_ the time for soul searching, dearie. The sooner you find your soul, the sooner we can help your brother's. What say you?" Alister looks to her with the hopeful ultimatum.

Sarah's tired eyes still somehow make a statement that brings nothing but a chuckle to Alister's gut. "Alright, smart ass, what else am I thinking?"

"That you hate me and wish you knew the method of castration."

"Alister,"

"Sarah,"

"Al-"

"Sar-"

Sarah's sigh was that of defeat. She stands tall and exhausted. She is tired of the night. She is tired of this facade. And most of all, she is tired of fighting. "Alister I..."

 _'Fuck...'_

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with him." She shrugs. "Alright? Happy now? I'm in love with him. Now will you please help me see him?"

"What about your brother?"

"Can I get cell reception in your realm?"

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **I guess I write best when everything is stacked against me. A little behind the scenes moment. For the longest time, I was going to have Jareth's father make an entrance, but on a lark, I decided to change to his mother as an exercise and she is WAY more fun to write! As soon as I started writing her, I was like, _"who is she?"_. **

**I love her.**

 **I mean... You aren't going to love her... You're probably gonna hate her.**

 **But I really enjoy writing her.**

 **Again. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I should be, but as I stated at the beginning, I am kind of caught in a little bit of a pickle. When life wants to kick your ass it REALLY kicks your ass.**

 **But I'm not out yet! ^_^**

 **See you soon!** _(Hopefully sooner than last time)_ **  
**

 **I.L.C**


	20. Free Falling

**This might be a short one, but I will never stop! NOT AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Aah, the sweet, sweet smell of life gradually burning at the seams.**

 **Oh. Wait... That's** _my_ **life burning up in flames, isn't it?**

 **Oh well. At least it smells nice...**

 **Back to the story.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sarah sighs as she stands in place. "O-kay... Do I need anything in particular to be ready?"

"Just your skin, bones, and your positive disposition will do." He stands and turns to lean over a rustic heater that lines out the window on the back wall of his office. He swiftly and effortlessly opens the blinds to show a dark night, with the bright crescent moon gently lighting up the industrialized street full of parked cars and streetlights. Sarah continues to cautiously watch Alister as he points his left index finger to trace the outline of the window. Where his finger traces, a gentle illuminating line follows, showing a visible border opening up. Sarah assumes that he is summoning some sort of portal. Sarah sees the image of the moon-filled industrialized street fade with a cool blue hue of light gradually forming.

As this continues to form, Alister motions for Sarah to come closer with nothing more than a commanding motion with his hand. The closer she strides up to the hue of light, the more it manifests. Staring nose-to-nose to this portal-like thing... the color changes to a sea-like blue/green.

"Ooh," Alister hums, "very interesting,"

"W-what..." she looks to him in confusion, "what is this?" She holds out a fragile finger to feel the warmth surrounding the spiral-like inter-dimensional hole.

"The closer you become, the more the aura changes," he reaches a curious hand to his chin, petting his thin stubble in thought.

She looks into the hole to see if she can see anything at the bottom of it."Aaaaand what... does that mean exactly?" She looks to him with wide and imaginative eyes.

"You know, Sarah. In my opinion, it is impolite not to fall for someone when they have already fallen for you."

"Huh?- _oh!_ " In this instant, Sarah is shoved, making her lose her balance and she falls right into the spiral. She falls with the most intense and high pitched scream blurring out of her lungs as she hears Alister's laughter echo her surroundings. Her fall is a long one and Alister's laughter is quickly lost in the abyss. The rush of the fall lifts her heart right up to her throat as her screams try to keep the rest of her insides intact. She sees the colors around her spin and twirl, and she is immediately hit with whiplash at the rush of her surroundings.

Gradually, her fall starts to slow, as if time around her were starting to stand still. The fall gradually grows slower and slower, and it causes her screams to lessen. She feels the tickles from the gravity-like free fall slowly fade to a feeling as if she were sinking in jello. The blue/green beaming light around her starts to dim weaker and weaker the lower she falls, and the lower she falls, the darker it becomes. She is able to reside in a more comfortable position as she is now drifting to a gentle float. As the light dims even more, she gently waves her arms around in the air, feeling the weightlessness of her bones. She feels like she is swimming in the air as the darkness starts to overcome her. She thinks that this is what Alice must have felt as she fell into Wonderland.

She then remembers her own experience with falling through holes, and chills at the disturbing memory, thankful that this fall is more forgiving than the last.

It's dark now. Very dark; no light whatsoever. She slowly and safely lands to some sort of ground under her. Her legs are quite weak after her soul-fearing falling experience and this forces her to land on her knees. She is in pitch black darkness, but she doesn't feel threatened. She takes a moment to gather her bearings, and feels around to get to know her surroundings. She feels four walls around her- a relatively small space, but a very tall one as well. ' _Well, duh. You just fell from up there, stupid.'_

She looks up into the darkness, looking for the blue/green hue that her eyes had lost long ago. Leaning up against one of the walls, she uses her body weight to get up onto her feet. Just as she is able to get her balance, the wall that she had been leaning on suddenly splits in two causing her to fall through inside of more darkness. She squeals as she falls over, once again. Putting two and two together, she comes to the realization that she had been putting her weight on a door and must have opened to a new room, one that is just as dark.

Using her own body to stand, she sees just enough light to see the outline of her hands and body. There is a light source somewhere, but it is very faint, and she will have to do some digging to find it.

"Alister..." She whispers, oh, so, silently for her, so called, friend. She doesn't know where she could be, and doesn't want to risk anything. "...Alister..." her whisper is as quiet as she can make it. "Ooh..." she looks up above her to where she had fallen from. She takes a few small steps forward. "No..." she huffs. "that little gay asshole did NOT just shove me into a hole and leave me behind-" her whispers bite the air. "-oOoh... he is gonna get it-"

Suddenly, as she takes a larger step forward, she hears something. She stops her mental rave at her bartender buddy as she pays more attention to the sudden noise. The light that has been attracting her eyes is a little more visible now, and this time as she continues to talk in the direction her feet take her. She walks a few more steps in the same direction, and the sound is a little more distinct.

...

It's a familiar noise, but a noise she hadn't heard in a long time.

...

Her head slightly tilts to the side as she listens as intently as possible.

...

Her eyes grow wide.

' _That's a... Baby crying?'_

Her small steps turn into long strides.

The faster she walks the brighter the walls become, and the louder the crying gets. She is in some kind of long elongated corridor. Her strides have turned into leaps as she jogs toward the noise, obsessed by the thought of a baby near by. Is it okay? Is it hurt? Is there a guardian near? She has to know. She just has to. The light, she finally sees, has been coming from torches lining the wall every few meters. She is able to see the cobble stone lining the very, very tall walls. The crying is getting louder and louder. It is driving Sarah mad. She sees a doorway a few meters up and decides to take it. The crying is loud, maybe the child is in that room?

Grasping the trim of the door, she swings her body around to see the room the doorway opens into.

There is a bassinet, with the sound of the baby crying right in the middle of the dimly lit room. There is little to no light, other than the lone chandler that is candle lit above the bassinet. Eyeballing this sight, Sarah can't help but feel like this is a little strange, but the baby doesn't stop crying. She sees the tiny little bed shake at the wails of the child, and can't stand it. Eyeing the bassinet, she takes no time to step through the door.

At this very moment her step causes the whole room it illuminate, almost magically so. It is a large ballroom that seems to be fit for a castle. The walls and columns look to be made of pearl and gold, and the designs and art on them are completely foreign to her senses, yet still obtain a spark of familiarity. She slowly makes her way in, jaw dropping more and more to the floor. The ceiling seems to be endless, with carvings of three-dimensional waves decorating the columns and chandeliers. Slowly spinning to catch every single glimpse of the room before her, her eyes guide her to the walls and the floor as she sees vines sprout from the aged cracks in the floor, and blooms of flowers and smells of plants kiss Sarah's eyes and nose with with senses and colors that she cannot name. The earth under this place is taking a firm grip of its territory, but she can tell that the place is still used and home to whomever resides here.

Turning back around, she sees that she has made it to the middle of the large room. The baby has stopped crying once Sarah had come into sight, or that is what she blankly assumes as she had forgotten about the child, as soon as she had entered the room. She just couldn't help but take in every single inch of the room in wonderment.

Shaking her thoughts away, she looks down to see a little baby girl dressed in all white with tear-stained eyes and a hopeful smile. Sarah gasps as she immediately picks up the baby, and the little girl immediately starts to giggle.

"Ooooh... You poor thing. What is your name?" she asks the baby. She hears a gurgle or two as she looks every which way to see anyone that might be near. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" She looks down into the bassinet to find any clues as to who she is or where the parents are. "You're all alone. Who on earth leaves a baby alone in a big room like this?" She grows sad for the child. Sarah cradles the baby as she starts to whimper. The child can't seem to hold in her fear any longer and starts to cry, Sarah trying everything she can to shush and calm her down.

Dazzled with such a strange encounter, she sways back and forth, humming a lovely tune. She looks to the child with a soothing noise, seeing that the child is trying to listen, regardless of her fear.

Sarah continues to try to lull the child with no idea that someone suddenly lurks from behind.

...

They form no sound, but fair quite large compared to her. The shadow of this being traces the walls as they draw nearer and nearer. Sarah is just able to get the baby to coo itself silent once more as this unknown being slowly, yet surely lurk close enough to take a firm and strong hold of her shoulder.

The feeling of a strong hand on her shoulder and the gasp of shock is all that Sarah remembers just before everything goes black with a baby in her arms.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **It's coming guys. The end is almost here. I know that it has been a long journey. BELIEVE ME. There is a lot of family drama going on and I am doing the best I can. I don't want to bore you with details, but let's just say working 70hrs a week for 30hrs of pay isn't great. But you do what you have to do for family, right?**

 **I fucking love my family.**

 **But, boy am I ready to get the HELL away from them!**

 **I wanna cry.**

 **But Imma write instead.**

 **At least I'm gonna try.**

 **(ooh I rhymed)**

 **I.L.C**


	21. SlumberLust

**WHAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK?**

 **AND IT'S A LONG ONE?!**

 **WHAT IN TARNATION.**

 **Okay, okay. I have decided that I needed to spoil you guys.**

 **Hell, I wanted to spoil myself, too, okay? I wanted to give something good, for once. I hope I didn't spoil you too much. I really LOVED writing this chapter, even if it's a little... off.**

 **Put it this way... My life is just as structured as this chapter.**

 **Take with that what you will.**

 **Onward, little duckies!**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Hello?" Sarah echoes in a large and empty room. She slowly looks around the room she suddenly finds herself in as her voice bounces from one white wall to the next. Where was she? When did she get here? She could have sworn that she was somewhere else... The room she resides is a tall and towering, no ceiling, no door, just blank space. "What's..." Her voice weakens. "What's going... on?" Her speech slows with exhaustion. "Where... Alister? Are you there?" She grows sleepy. "What's going on~" She holds her head in drowsiness.

The walls seem to glow with a silent yet monstrous scream, as does the dark red, velvet, mid-century chaise sofa she suddenly sees herself sitting on. She looks down from the silent white screaming walls at her, now, empty hands. Sarah could swear she just had a baby in these hands. Confusion strikes her further as she looks past her still hands and observes the familiar pattern on the fabric of the couch and traces it, becoming entranced in the motion. Her head is fuzzy, her breathing is light- almost nonexistent, and her vision is blurry as her eyelids grow droopy. She fiercely blinks, trying to keep her eyes open as the brightness of the room numbs her. She feels very sleepy, almost sleep deprived. She can't comprehend much thought as she just sits very still.

Until she feels a strong hand lightly grasp her shoulder.

Her eyes slowly grow upon the surprising feeling. It is an array of feelings, one of suddenly realizing that she is not alone and another of a touch that sends her senses reeling and begging. The hand is bare and free as it greedily snakes to the nook of her neck and envelopes its fingers gently around her skin. Sarah is so sleepy, now. All she can do is close her eyes as she feels the electric sensation of lips kissing and wandering to the opposite side of her neck. This touch sends waves of desire all throughout her body as she meets her hand with theirs and leans into their touch to give them full access to her neck and chest.

Desperately does she wish to open her eyes to see who is now wrapping their other hand around her torso as they pull their warm and strong body close to hers. She has little to no energy, and this person is just ' _so warm'_. She leans back upon them, letting them hold her tighter. She wastes no time to verbally welcome and accept the various licks and nibbles at her ear and cheek. One of her hands desperately grasps at the arm that surrounds her torso as they massage her breasts with such expertise. Her other hand lingers to feel their face; his face.

It's Jareth, the one she has spent time with and gotten to know, the one who doesn't fit in with either human or Fae, the one that made her think and had taken her breath away with a kiss that forever changed her. He continues to kiss her hand in a graceful motion as he pulls her head back to finally move his lips on to hers.

"I love you," she harshly whispers.

"I know," he replies, smiling in the same voice. refusing to part from her lips for another moment.

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

Her eyes slightly and slowly open.

"Close your eyes~" Jareth's voice echoes in the distance, even as he kisses her. She wants to react. She wants to scream and shout. She needs to get up- she needs to-

Her eyes just feel so heavy, she just can't possibly open them. Instead, she snakes her own hands up to his neck. Feeling her touch, he lays her body down upon the cushion as his body weighs down on hers in a way that makes her heart drop. She closes her eyes as every sense is drawn back to the feeling of his hands snaking up the inside of her dress as he caresses her thigh. She hums in satisfaction in a way that urges him further. Every thought floods right out of her mind-

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

Sarah opens her eyes.

She sits up with extraordinary force, pushing Jareth back away from her.

He disappears before she able to get to see a clear image of his face.

Everything starts to melt around her.

...

...

...

...

...

...

" _I heard she broke the sound barrier falling down here-"_

...

" _I heard she fell UP from the Realm of Fire-"_

...

" _I heard she landed and killed the Queen of Cups with her own castle-"_

" _Oh yeah? Then where's the castle?"_

" _Where's the Queen of Cups?"_

...

Faint whispers are heard from Sarah's ears. Her eyelids squeeze tighter around her eyes before she slowly starts to drag them open.

...

" _I heard she stole someone's family jewels-"_

" _Yeah? Well, I heard she gave someone her's-"_

...

Her vision is all a blur. She hears the faint conversation.

...

" _I heard she broke the bridge at the bog-"_

...

She sees three blurry figures, small in height. She can't quite make out if they are a foreign creature or human-like... They are as small as their whispers. They are trying, very hard to stay quiet. The voices are foreign and squeaky, almost childlike. She only catches every other word.

...

" _I heard that she solved the Labyrinth-"_

...

Sarah starts to lightly grunt at the heaviness of her head.

" _No-"_

" _Nuh-uh-"_

" _No-way..."_

" _That never happened-"_

" _Uh-huh! I heard it!"_

" _From who?"_

...

Sarah starts to stir in the bed she finds herself in.

"And what are you ladies doing in here?" A booming voice drums the inside of Sarah's head.

She forces her eyes open and sees the large and dark room she is in. Her eyes turn to catch Jareth's. His face has an unknowing look. She can't quite make out what he could be thinking, though his gaze weighs heavily on hers.

" _Yer Majesty-"_

" _Ooooh dear-"_

" _Now we're in for it-"_

She uses all of her power to lift a single hand and reach out... for someone... anyone to take...

"Get out. Scoot," he motions for the small ladylike creatures. It doesn't take much for them to follow his gentle command and scurry out of the large wooden double doors.

"W-..." Sarah's voice is very groggy, "w-wait..." she whispers.

Jareth grasps her hand and kneels down next to her. He looks deep into her eyes as he caresses her head and pets her hair as if she were a lonely child longing to be held. He is non-human... and very nostalgic to Sarah's younger days with his long wispy hair and period style clothing. This Jareth foreign to the Sarah that exists today.

"Close your eyes," his lulling voice floods her ears and drowns her senses. She feels an electrifying feeling from his hand to hers. This sensation causes her grip to lessen.

"Jareth~"

"Go to sleep~"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Asleep, are we?"

Sarah opens her eyes to blue skies and a different Jareth at her side. One that is... human, Sarah can only guess. His voice is a little higher. His features aren't as rigid or finely shaped. His hair is short and his clothes are extremely human, almost too human. She frivolously blinks and looks to her left to see the blonde Fae lounging next to her with a playful smile. She sees herself and observes that she looks very much the same, wearing the same dress from prom- something that had been blanked from her mind entirely.

Jareth looks relaxed with both hands behind his head. She feels so content as if she had been here all this time. She only feels the desire to be closer to him. Looking around she sees a lovely scene; a partly cloudy day as they sit in the middle of a wide meadow full of the tallest grass and spring flowers. The grass is as cool as the breeze that kisses her skin and dances through the tresses in her hair. She gently sighs as her body forces her to stretch looking to the white clouds that seem to glow a little brighter than usual with the sun beaming behind them.

"Just..." she speaks through her long stretch, "daydreaming." she smiles back at him. Without even thinking, she rolls closer to him, nuzzling her head within his chest to inhale the rich earthy scent of his that always sends her reeling. "Is that a crime?" She jokingly asks, now sitting her upper body atop his.

"Depends." His voice vibrates her ears, as her head lay upon his chest. "What were you daydreaming about?" He asks as he pulls one of his hands from behind his head to give her a wildflower he had plucked next to his head. Her smile grows three times its size as she accepts the gift. She daintily touches the petals in pure joy as she feels his arm secure itself around her lower back. "Well?"

"What if..." she looks around, "...it was a secret?" Her smile is just as playful as his, now. She continues to smile, even though her mind doesn't think she should.

"So you did fall asleep on me."

"Did not!" She giggles.

"Okay fine. What if I guess?"

"No," she replies much like a child would.

"And why not?"

"Because... you'd probably get it right, and on the first try, too." She playfully huffs.

"Now, that's not fair," he closes whatever space between both of their faces, "you know you can't keep anything from me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I can get anything out of you." His smile becomes mischievous.

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

She hears that noise again. Her ear twitches.

She gasps. "A... baby crying?"

His smile remains, "What?'

The sound continues.

She tries to push herself up from him, "D-do you hear that baby crying?" He isn't so willing to let her go yet.

"Your father told me you had an overactive imagination." he chuckles as she breaks free from his grasp to upon her knees. She becomes alert to every sound around her. She does, however, keep a steady hand upon his abdomen, as if he were to float away if she didn't. The noise is faint, but it continues. She can definitely hear it.

"There it is again," she looks into the distance of the endless meadow. He sits up with her trying to look in the same direction.

"I don't... hear anything," his smile fades in a little in a bit of confusion. Sarah can clearly hear a baby crying, but it isn't far. However, no matter where she looks, she doesn't see anything.

"I... I hear it... But I can't see it..." She continues to look around her surroundings.

"Oh..." he eyeballs her, "I get it," he suddenly says as he grabs her hand. "This is a little hint. I told you, you couldn't keep anything from me-"

She looks to him, square into his eyes. Her eyes hold many questions that she wants to ask him. But only one comes out of her mouth. "Do you not hear it?" She completely disregards his comment. They lock eyes for a few moments before she starts to try to stand.

But he is quick to change the subject. "You are absolutely beautiful." He says pulling her close to him, again. This causes her to lose focus around them and draw her attention back to him.

"I-" again she fiercely blinks as their eyes meet. "I'm... beautiful?" She shyly smiles, dazzled by the sudden compliment. She tucks some loose strands of hair behind her head as she continues to gaze into his eyes.

"Don't be so coy, my love. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from you." He kisses her in a heartbeat, lips soft, hands even softer as he pulls her arms up to secure them on his shoulders. "Are you going to make me wait?" He wants to feel her body on his. She is more than happy to oblige as she kisses him as if she had been doing kissing him for years.

Lips are parted, her fingers are deeply threaded into his hair, and his hands lower to her hips as he pulls her even closer. He pulls her into his lap as he sits in a more comfortable position, and as he pulls up her dress, his hands on her skin causes her to gently moan in satisfaction. Before she knows it, Sarah feels like she is floating with ecstasy.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I know," he replies.

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

She gently parts. He growls in discontent. He isn't quite ready to let her go again.

"Sarah," his voice is low, as he touches his forehead with his, "kiss me."

"You hear it," her voice is just as quiet. She is so unaware of her surroundings, all she sees around her is a blank canvas of white all around.

"Damn you~" his voice becomes disembodied as he pops like a bubble. Sarah's head starts to become heavy as she looks to see she levitates in mid air. The meadow is gone, as is the sky. Only the bright glow of white remains around her again. She continues to hear the child cry in the distance and turns her floating body towards the direction of the sound.

She starts to feel heavy.

Her eyes feel the same.

She is so sleepy again.

But she hears the crying.

She needs to get to the crying.

' _I... I need~'_

...

...

...

...

...

...

" _Return at once."_

"That is not a possibility at the moment."

...

 _"Jareth, This is your-"_

"I am doing the job that you have given me. It is not as though I wish for imbeciles to wish children away to me. "

" _Forget them. This is your only priority. That is an order."_

...

Sarah squeezes her eyelids tighter upon hearing what sounds like disembodied voices.

...

" _Jareth you are at fault for what has happened. Don't cower away like you always do-"_

"I will return when my business is complete."

...

Sarah gently exhales, slowly waking up from her slumber.

...

" _She is dying and this is on your head-"_

Jareth looks past his disgrace of a mother to see that the shield around Sarah starts to decompose. If Mab can't sense her now, she soon will.

"I ask you, very kindly, to leave."

" _You are a spineless, pathetic excuse for a-"_

"Mother, get out." Sarah becomes more and more visible. His patience wears thin.

 _"Are you really-"_

"Now."

" _I ought to have you burned-"_

"Fine. Then I require Matriarch Mab to leave, at this moment. She is to return from whatever hell from whence she came."

" _Are you casting me out-"_

"I need to work."

" _Jareth-"_ ***poof***

Sarah's eyes become more focused as she starts to move her arms and legs. Her movements are slow, but she feels a large and warm area all around her. So soft and fluffy, she thinks to herself that it must be a bed. She looks up to see Jareth marching to her. She is just about to reach out and speak before he quickly forms a crystal form in mid air and throws it at her. She sees what he has done and is overcome with the feeling that the wind has turned into liquid and it overcomes her, forcing her to lose consciousness in an instant.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Memories-A past life.

Pictures- voices- colors-

Creatures.

School- friends-Family...

Sarah is running.

Running

And running.

She is outside, the sky is bright and golden. She sees a path in front of her alongside two tall, eroded and moss covered walls lining this path. The path never seems to be never ending as she fails to see an end in sight. She stops mid run and looks down. She is in her purple dress, the one that she wore to prom.

But not... her prom...

She grabs at the lacy texture of her wrinkled, exhausted, faded purple colored tea-length dress. She had been wearing this for a long time. Her heels are surprisingly intact, regardless of how far she has come. She looks to one of the walls around her and glides her hands against the stone. It is damp and cold. The stones seem to glisten in the sunlight as she observes a group of eyes in the moss following her. Around her is aged old debris, dead wood, stone that has fallen from its wall-like brethren and dust from the broken road.

She inhales a scent full of spices and earthy textures. She smells the dust kicked by her feet, and the dew upon the wood and stone. Her lashes wipe a gentle tear falling from her face.

Why would she be crying?

She takes a few more steps to see that there is an opening within the right wall. She takes her time to get there, not too excited to see where it leads. She hears the crunches of dead leaves and rotten sticks. She hears the wind dance through the holes in the cobble stones. She takes the time to listen to everything around her. Arriving at the entrance, she slowly brings herself around to see a memorable site- a site she only remembers in dreams:

The Labyrinth basked in a pool of golden sunlight. She can see the jagged walls of the maze that seemed so endless, long ago. She sees the tips of trees sprouting from a large and dark forest, one she chills to remember, and the at the center of it all, a speck of a castle. She remembers the castle being so intimidating and large, before. It is so strange for her now to see it so small and insignificant.

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

Sarah gasps, "Toby-"

"Not quite."

Sarah turns to see him, the man responsible for all of this. He is just as she remembered long ago. Long wispy blonde hair, a toothy grin, rigid and sharp features that are inhuman, and a gaze that has always melted her to her core.

Her pupils dilate. Her mind grows fuzzy.

He's a villain; the bad guy!

"What's going on?"

"You are, **_finally_** , under a spell." He says leaning up against the wall she had tiptoed out of.

"A spell-"

"It took long enough. God's above knows it took half the magic in five of the seven lands to do pull it off, too."

"A... spell- You have me- under a spell?!"

"Yes." He already grows tired of this particular Sarah.

"Why?!"

The answer causes him to smile a mischievous grin. "Because you love me."

Her disposition changes from confusion to utter distaste. "Who the hell even are you?"

"Sleepers do tend to forget," he straightens himself up. "It seems that I am the bad guy in this one," he shakes his head in displeasure. "What a shame. I have enjoyed kissing you thus far."

"Excuse me?"

"No matter," he sighs as he pulls a bubble from mid air, "at least you won't cause trouble here."

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

"Wait... What's going on? Who's crying? Why am I here?"

"That is a wonderful question." He looks to her beyond the crystal ball in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me! You put me here! I'm under YOUR spell. Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"I don't have time to argue with your subconscious."

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

"Toby..." she whispers as she looks away in realization. "...Toby- I..."

*~*A baby cries in the distance*~*

Sarah closes her eyes, shaking her head as memories rush back to her. Voices speak to her. She sees something- doors, walls, beds, machines, mom-dad- "Toby!" she looks up.

"That isn't-"

"I have to save Toby!"

Jareth looks around his dream sequence as it starts to fade away. He then looks back to her as he sees that she has started running towards the main gate of the Labyrinth.

"What am I going to do with a stubborn woman like you?" The empty question flows to no ears but his own he sees her run. The world around them continues to fade until there is nothing.

...

...

...

...

...

...

There is darkness. Sarah sees nothing. A moan slips from her throat as her head turns with a headache that occurs. Her eyes squeeze tighter at the light pain towards her forehead. She groans as she groggily turns to gather any kind of footing. Her feet are bare, and the straps of her dress struggle to stay upon her shoulders. She turns to see a very large and dimly lit room, fit for someone who is trying to sleep. She looks to the giant arched window on the far side of the room to see light proof curtains which fabric is set to match the motif of the rest of the room. Slowly gathering her bearings, she sits up. Her back is extremely stiff and her legs throb in pain as if she had been running around the world. She looks up from the bed she lay in and sees thin and dark transparent curtains swooping from bedpost to bedpost. They eventually gather at the top in the center of a canopy that completely covers the bed from head to toe. She realizes that she had been sleeping on top of the maroon cover and black silk sheets as she feels the smooth and cool material under her fingertips.

This alone makes her want to just lay back down and forget all of her problems. Her sleep was anything but restful, with many restless dreams, none of which she can remember. And before that, she had deprived herself of sleep for almost two days. She sighs in exhaustion as she gathers all of the strength that she has within her to stand on legs that only wiggle and wobble. Her body refuses her strong will as she hits the hard wood floors with a hard slap of her palms.

In this moment, a short and scrawny creature with large ears and large eyes scurries into the room. She looks like a child, with marks that age her at least in decades, and she glows like a fairy. She wears a peasant-like dress with swampy dark green dreaded hair and lovely wooden jewelry to match the dark brown color of the tresses in her dress. She has a bowl and a vase full of water with a washcloth in her possession as the large double doors open on command for her. Her lilac colored eyes grow at the sight of the awakened human on the floor, looking to be in pain, no less. This girl drops the ceramic bowl and vase, causing them to shatter all over the floor. She ignores this and runs out calling for her master.

Sarah is so tired, she doesn't even see the girl run. Sarah just tips over and the side of her body hits the floor with a large thud.

Jareth poofs right in the room here, seeing that she has lost the will to stand. He travels to her and helps her up. She deeply inhales and exhales, trying to stay awake, seeing that he is the one that is helping her up.

"You are a despicable woman," his voice is calm and soothing to her ears.

She slowly looks up to his eyes. She expected to see anger. "Good morning to you, too." her voice is low and tired.

"Three spells," he says sitting her on the bed. "Three spells I put you under, and you broke free out of all of them." He pulls the straps that fall to her arms back on her shoulders.

She tries to chuckle. "Is that what that was?"

"You are proving to make my job extremely difficult, my love," he says eyes enveloping hers. "And I am starting to dislike your stubbornness-"

She kisses him in an instant. His eyes grow wide with shock, completely not expecting this sudden change of events. She takes no time to pull him close by the collar, caressing his jaw with her hand and moving her fingers behind his head to pull him away from her so she can speak.

"Why did try to put me under a spell, Jareth?" She asks leaving him to relish in the kiss she had just given him.

He looks to her, absolutely dumbfounded by her attitude and control. "Because you are here and you could not have arrived at a more inappropriate time-" he finishes his thought as he pulls her in for his own kiss this time around, and with his own delicate touch to match as well. He almost tempts himself to lay her down and just take her, but he pulls away from her, "Why in the seven hells are you here?"

Her eyes are bedridden and just as dumbfounded. She can't quite find the words. "Because..." is all she says.

"I would like you to know that I already know this answer. You had stated it many a time during your... eventful slumber." He keeps his distance from her, as he can almost hear her body scream in starvation for his touch. "But I need to hear it from a conscious Sarah, not one that is prone to lustful sleep spells."

Biting her lip, she struggles to speak. "B-because I-It... Toby and... Francesca- I wanted to know if she... He's in trouble..." her speech is broken, as she tries to find an answer. "I wanted to know if she was okay- and I am afraid for Toby's life and I'm-I..." she becomes frustrated with herself. "I'm in love with you." she trembles as her eyes plead for understanding.

His eyes soften as he combs his fingers through her hair to rest her head upon his hand. He pulls her as close as he physically can. Her arms interlock in refusal to let him go, and this eventually leads her onto his lap.

"And I love you." He finally lets her kiss him again, this time he lets her fully embrace him as tightly as possible. Her arms have secured themselves behind his head as she tries to climb on top of him, she is desperate to feel everything. Her hunger has been driven into overdrive as she is suddenly flooded with memories of her dreams. They were so eventful and always ended too soon. She wishes to fix that as her mouth opens to let him obtain dominance.

This sudden drive sends a shocking sensation up his body as he slams her down. The force of their fall causes the covers and pillows around them to billow and shake.

This time they are going to finish what they have started. They will not let go.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Jeezus. That was a hell of a ride.**

 **I planned to write ride the storyline a little more, but there will be PLENTY of story in the next chapter.**

 **Wow!** **I can't believe that I successfully pulled myself out of that writing slum. That was an IMPOSSIBLE ONE. I almost... almost gave up on my story. But I know that, deep down, I can never NOT finish this. **

**I have to thank all of you who still come and read. I know that there is a good chunk of you who are reading it, and I really don't want to let you guys down. I am going to finish this story! And with any luck, it will be finished by the end of the year.**

 **That will be the day...**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **I haven't given up yet! Neither should you! XD**

 **I.L.C**


	22. The Morning After

**Well, hello there, my little Peachlets. (Peachlets. I like that.) I hope you are fairing well. Another chapter for you. We are SO CLOSE to ending this story... it's crazy! I am getting excited, and... really sad. I can't believe it. It's a weird feeling. But I am enjoying the ending of the story. Only a few chapters left.**

 **My heart is beating so fast.**

 **Okay. Enough. Read. Enjoy.**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eyes are closed, lips are bitten, gasps inhaled. Hands. Hands doing sensational things. The way that they hold her down. The way they slither up and down her abdomen. It's a feeling she can never forget. They find their way around her body with such expertise, enticing every sense of hers, right down to every cell in her body. He caresses her, kisses her, tastes her, teases her, his hands travel up her bare legs, her tummy, her breasts, and her back.

He entices her further, moving, ever, so slowly up her collarbone, fingers trailing up to her neck, tickling her insides, and eventually finding their way to her flushed cheeks. She repays in kind, reacting to this moment. She wants to return the favor. The touch drowns out her mind. She, struggles for the will to stay diligent. She moans as she feels the hands drizzle down her hips, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Drenched in an embrace, breaths as ghastly as the howling wind, and the feeling of skin against another's dull nails pulls on the tug of desire. It is almost too much to bear as she grasps onto him for dear life as he holds her ever so much closer.

A touch... a breath... a gasp... her lips... his tongue... the torture... the agony...

The brilliance!

Hushed words are said in deep darkness as such whispers are promised. The smoothest and most gentle lips caress her neck as her head falls back with a bestowing breath. She invites gentle eccentricities and she feels hands snake up to her arms, binding them in a congealing trap. Bolts of emotions soar through her body. Their senses and forms bind together in a senseless race against time. Tension rises in inexcusable forms. All feeling is numb, yet every touch burst through their thriving skin.

They come together.

A gasp, a nip, a touch, a cry...

They become one.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

...A baby cries in the distance...

Sarah awakens with a jolt. The screaming in her ears is very sudden and frightens her eyelids open. She looks around with frantic eyes and ragged breaths. Her ears are ringing, the crying is unbearable. She gasps and winces in pain as she holds her ears closed to save herself from the ear-shattering crying in her mind. The sound blocks any sort of cognitive thought. She cries in pain. She shakes her head hoping to rid the icy hot feeling at the back of her head. Her shoulders tense. The crying doesn't stop. She holds her head as if her brain were going to explode from her cranium. She hisses and tears up as she curls in a ball. Icy hot pain slivers up from her spine into her mind and it causes her to shed tears of agony.

"Lift your head," a sudden voice calls to her. The sound of the voice soothes her mind of only a little.

"W-what?" she is barely able to hear anything. "It hurts!"

"Let me see your head," the voice is just as calm. Sarah tries to follow command, slowly lifting her head. Any movement feels like her brain is splitting in two. Her face lifts from the long threads of her hair and he lays a bare and warm hand upon her head. She feels a strong source of power flow through from his hand and into her forehead, swiftly drowning out the noise. This sensation causes the crying to echo away and the pain quickly melts like the wax of a candle. She is able to feel fast relief as the adrenaline of her pain recedes from her body like a ghost.

She is weakened by relief and leans her whole body onto his in exhaustion. She roughly exhales smiling at the absence of pain. Her body collapses with the waste of energy that was just used as an attack on her subconscious. The aura around Sarah tells her that it is Jareth that holds her with strong arms. He holds her close, giving her time to adjust to the healing in her mind. She can feel his bare chest up against her own. Upon feeling his warmth, her body melts onto his, and almost back into slumber.

No longer wishing to sleep, Sarah mutters up some kind of strength to push against him and sit upright. Heavily inhaling, she pulls her fingers through her hair to toss it back behind her. She looks to see his shirtless form sitting on the bed, ready to catch her as she sways back and forth.

"Good morning, starshine," Jareth says looking to her with a slight grin.

She looks down to see that her tattered dress had been replaced by a silk, slimmed strapped nightgown that is cold and soft to the touch.

"What... in the hell was that?" She can't hide her sleepy voice.

"Magic working at its best, my love." He replies as he stands from the bed.

"No, I mean the baby," she sighs, "I've... been hearing a baby crying for what seems like ages." She holds onto her head again.

"You hear the cries of the wish-away that I have had in my possession for the past seventeen hours." He starts to make his way to the other side of the room. "The magic that I speak of is your inner ear being able to hear the child no matter how far you may be." A white poet's shirt hangs nicely over an embroidered chair that is set with a desk. "You may recall the same sensation when you had first entered into my world with this power. Young Toby was less than pleasant when it came to his crying. Luckily, it didn't take much to get him to stop."

"A wish-away?" She shakes her head at a clouded memory. "I can hear the cries of wished away children?" Her eyes grow with the horrid thought.

"Only while you are in my kingdom. All Wishers are granted this ability upon entering the Labyrinth, and I let all of you keep this gift. You are not the first human to return here and sense this power."

Sarah's eyes blink ferociously as memories flood over her eyes. "I remember..." she thinks hard, "a... room."

Her concentrated face amuses her lover. "Do you?"

"It was... a large room, a warn down room... covered in vines and nature," she slowly remembers, "and a crib in it... with a baby-"

"Yes. That is where I found you before the first sleeping spell was cast on you." He continues to dress.

"That was a wished away baby?" Her eyes grow sad.

"Yes."

"What about the runner?"

"Gone."

"No-" she gasps as her hands hide her shocked face.

"This is how it is done, Sarah."

"But... it- it's just-Wait... hold on," she stands, remembering something, "is that what last night was..?"

"Pardon?" He slightly turns to her regard.

"That-" she struggles to say. "Last night... what we did..."

He lifts a brow "Have sex-"

"-that was just another spell to get me to go back to sleep?" She asks almost in demand as she tilts her head. The trails of her hair fall beautifully around her eyes. "It was wasn't it?"

He slowly approaches her. "As I recall, you were the one to pull me into bed with you." He pulls his hand up to caress her cheek. She deeply inhales, struggling not to abide by his touch.

She tries to continue. "How do I know that is wasn't you did something to me to... make me... want-"

He closes the space around her. He can sense that his presence excites her, and he likes the sight of her struggling to keep her composure.

"At the time my only goal was to get you out of your clothes and close to me." He loosens the knotted string at the breast of her nightgown. "It is no fault of mine that you had taken to slumber after such a feat." His voice hums in her ear, causing her insides to shiver in anticipation. "I can't really blame you," his voice hums, "Combine your exhaustion with endless strokes and thrusts... nips and tucks-"

"You're doing it again. You're using magic to sway my thinking." Embarrassed, she wants to look away, but he keeps her close.

"Aye, magic is very much involved." He starts to gently sway her as if they are moving to soft music. "But I can assure you this magic around us is not mine." Her cheeks grow a soft shade of red.

Is Sarah doing this?

She struggles, "I... I'm not-"

He continues. "I don't mind succumbing to this kind of spell, at all." His lips kiss hers ferociously. His hands are so warm and soft as they comb through her long hair. Her hands have taken control over her mind and she feels her way up under his loosened shirt and softly trails her cat-like nails up and around his back, causing a pleasant reaction from him that just urges her insides to set ablaze. But he pulls her away as if he feels nothing. He looks to her with eyes of a different nature, and her eyes question his new motive to move away from her.

She blinks in confusion as he continues to walk away. Why did he suddenly stop?

"How long was I asleep this time?" Sarah asks as she watches him dress for the day. She holds her arms close to her as she feels the chilled air in the room. Her shivers are more of a reaction in loneliness than in temperature.

"6 hours and 42 minutes my time. 3 hours and 21 minutes your time," he replies as he straightens out the cuff of his sleeve, "you still have time to sleep before Alister returns for you."

"W-what?"

"He travels in different directions when he plans a visit, but I told him to be quick this time." he continues, putting on the leather glove he had taken off to help her. He is unable able to face her.

"And... what does he want with me?" Sarah crosses her arms, knowing full well that she will not like what he has to say.

His sudden eye contact is chilling. "He is coming to take you home."

Her heart sinks.

"Jareth-"

"You needn't be here."

"But I-"

"You need to be with your brother." He finishes his ensemble with a dark-colored satin vest that wraps around his torso.

"I came here because of my brother."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" She approaches him. "He's dying, Jareth." Again he evades her eyes. "He's dying and... I know it's because of the magic. If magic is what put him under, can't magic take him out of it?" she pleads.

"Sarah-"

"I know Karen," she continues, "and she will not want him to suffer. She will pull the plug. I don't have much time. I need you to-"

"To what?" He turns to her in an instant. "To fix it? To snap my fingers and pretend like nothing has happened?" His voice grows in anger. "You think it's that easy?"

Her eyes become fearful as she backs away. "I... I don't know..."

"Of course you don't. Because you are ignorant!" His voice grows as his eyes grow dark. "It's always so easy for you humans. You all think that magic is easily contained. You think that with a blink of an eye anything can be fixed." His anger causes him to shout. "Stupid thoughtless humans have no idea what it is like to sit and watch a youngling ruin the lives of many because she thought she could do anything. Francesca has the mind of the thoughtless human and was bewitched by one, too. Of course, she thought she could do it!"

His shouting causes Sarah to tremble and cower to the other side of the room. She is far away from him now. He sighs a heavy sigh, seeing the effect he is beginning to have on her.

"Magic comes with a heavy price," his voice calms once more.

She grows the courage to step closer to him. "Jareth..." she struggles to whisper. "I'm sorry..." She kicks herself on how she could be so thoughtless.

He approaches her. She still trembling in fear. She tries to back a little further, but he gathers her shaking arms with care. "If magic is not correctly handled or contained, chaos ensues." He pulls her close. "If I had the power to fix it I would," he wraps his arms around Sarah to ease her fear, "but it is not my magic to fix. It is Francesca's-" he suddenly halts his speech. He doesn't wish to speak any further.

Sarah can sense his reluctance. This whole time, she has yet to ask. She looks up to him. "How bad is she?"

"Not well, last I was told..." She is close enough to hear the slightest shake in his speech. "She is close to death." His head lowers to a whisper. "Stupid girl."

Sarah hears his struggling words. She is starting to see wear and tear behind the mask of a strong king. He is not afraid to show weakness to her. Her heart woes for his. All she wants to do is hold him.

She finds the strength to hand him a sad smile. She can relate to being a stupid girl. "Girls do stupid things for the ones they love." She returns the feeling and wraps her arms around him to return some kind of warmth she hopes to give him.

"This is why you need to leave."

Her heart sinks. She doesn't want to press on any toes, but she doesn't want to leave him alone. She looks to him and sees grief and exhaustion stricken upon what used to be laugh lines on his face. She can feel the guilt pouring out of him and enveloping them both. She hates to see him like this. She wants to do something. Anything.

Sarah continues to hear the endless cry of the baby. "The baby is still crying."

Jareth takes a moment to compose himself. "Indeed," he inhales as he releases her. Back to business. "She slept only a human hour while the child was running, but has refused sleep after that."

Sarah is almost afraid to ask her next question. "What is going to happen to her?"

"I cannot start the dormant process until she falls asleep."

"Dormant process?"

"The proper name of this dormant process is called "Intrusive Torpordation". Through this process, the subject is placed into an isolated chamber and is put to sleep for a time."

"What is this for?" Sarah asks unknowing of how shocked she sounds.

"It is to ready the wish-away for their remaining life in this world- the beginning's- or a transformative state for a human-fae- a Fare-fae, as it were."

"Fare-fae?"

"That is what we call a human wish-away."

Sarah thinks hard on this information. "So... that is that the political term for goblins?"

Jareth sighs a little dramatically. "My goblins are not the product of wish-away prospects. And I am going to bog the person who started that rumor." His reply is complete with a large eye roll. "This job is not nearly as fun."

"Then... what happens to them? Where do they go? What would have happened to Toby?"

"Would you like to see the baby?" Jareth changes the subject.

Sarah pauses at the request. She lets the question sink in for a moment. "...Me?"

"That is what you are leading up to, isn't it?"

She looks away in a blush. Is her desire that noticeable? "Am I allowed to?"

"Why not? I'm sure you are eager and curious. This small thing has been screaming in your mind all night."

"I don't know if there may be some... human-fae-underground-goblin king rule stuck in some rulebook in some magical library somewhere?"

His grin is a smug one. "That sounds quite mystical... But no. It would actually be quite welcome." his arms loosen around her. "Perhaps the touch of a nurturing human woman's hands will get her to sleep." He pulls one of her hands up. "You were always so good with children." he pecks a kiss upon the top of her hand.

She pulls it away with attitude, "All right, sassy pants. Lead the way." Sarah is not amused by the last comment.

"Here," he quips as he pulls his arm out into the air and snaps his fingers. Out of thin air spawns a long and dark robe that matches her nightgown. "The halls can be quite chilly." He states as he opens the bust to wrap around the lady's arms. She slips the garment on with ease as she feels the warmth."

"Thank you. It is pretty cold in here, why is that?"

"The winter can release some cold days," he says as he leads them out of the room.

"But... it's spring..."

"In your world." That statement quiets any other comment from Sarah as he leads her on.

It doesn't take long for them to find the door to the baby's room. "This is the main nursery for the children wished away here." He opens the long corridor to the same room that Sarah had seen in her memories. In the middle of the room sits a beautifully carved crib, just as she had remembered, but she looks around to see the rest of the room. She expected to see the room to be run down, cold, and too dangerous for any child to stay in. But as she looks up, all of the vines and trees and leaves are decorative. The room is warm and inviting. There are toys for children of all ages, and there are a few beds for older kids.

"I don't remember the room looking like this."

"I have spells in every doorway for intruders. I am glad that I caught you before the Torpordation had started on you."

"So that was the first spell you put on me."

"It was accidental, but yes, it was."

The poor baby still cries. The cry is a fearful one. She is scared. She is tired. Sarah is finally able to see the baby that the runner had failed to rescue.

"Her crying is woeful. She want's to return to normal surroundings. ~Hi there!" her disposition instantly takes a 180 turn as soon as she sees the baby's face. Her voice rises and she is very smiley. "~Oh, you sweet, sweet baby!" Her voice causes the infant to lower her tears. She goes to pick up the baby.

Jareth instantly stops her. "Be wary, my love," he warns, "for the spell of a baby is stronger than that of any fae."

The crying continues, "I think I know how to do this." Her smile never leaves as she scoops in to pick up the beautiful little baby girl. The baby settles down a little more, welcoming the woman to pick her up. "What's her name?" Sarah's beautiful emerald eyes sparkle at the question. Her eyes have changed drastically upon seeing the baby. Jareth's breath is caught in his throat.

Her eyes are enchantingly beautiful.

He already knew this information, sure. But with the baby in her arms, this is a picture that he wishes would never leave his mind.

Still, he needs to stay in the present.

"I will not tell you her name."

Sarah's smile fades as if he had hurt her feelings. "What? Why?"

"Because you will grow attached... if you aren't already." he chuckles as he notices the baby's cries start to subside. Sarah continues to smile and coos at the infant.

"Was it a sibling?" Her eyes glance back up at him.

"Yes." He nods knowing her question. "He was a little boy."

"Stupid. Stupid, children." She huffs in anger, "if I could go back in time..." she mutters to a silence, regretting her past.

"I know,"

Her demeanor grows darker for the welfare of this child. She starts to grow protective and angry. "Why?" she suddenly asks, cradling the baby's head. "Why didn't he try harder? What happened to them?" She looks directly into Jareth's eyes. "Did you do something to steer him off the path?" Her nostrils flare at the thought.

Jareth tilts his head, slightly amused at her change in attitude. "Your "motherly" instincts are kicking in. I suggest you calm yourself."

"This is a baby. A baby that will never get to grow up with her parents. She will never get to know her ungrateful brother. She will never get to see the light of day in her own world again because of him. He is wallowing in his sorrows right now because he knows that he will never see her again. And you want to crack a joke?"

Jareth remains calm. He hadn't realized how much power she had consumed since she has been here. His words are polite. "Sarah, you cannot fix what has already been done. This was not your doing, and there was nothing that you could have done to save the child."

This hits Sarah with like a ton of bricks. She quietly gasps as the child starts to cry again.

"This was, most likely, the best thing that could have happened to the baby." Jareth starts to tell a story. "The home was stark and tattered. There were stains on the walls and a foul smell in the air that consisted of alcohol and human sweat. When I met the child, he was young and scared out of his wits, but thought he knew how to hide it. I noticed a scar on his face, it was fresh and looked painful."

He continues, "Most kids that wish their siblings are much like you were, spoiled little rich kids who didn't get their way and wish people away in vain. Kids like you are privileged and have everything you need and want. These kids- that infant in your arms lead lives that are poor, worthless, and most likely abused. The child was angry and had a low fuse. He thought that he had to run, that it was his punishment for wishing away his little sister, but after about an hour, I told the child that this is a voluntary move on his part and he can leave whenever he wishes. He said that he didn't wish to go back, and that he wanted to be anywhere but in his home. Unfortunately for the boy, there is only one wish-away spell per human. He could have wished himself away, but he only wanted the baby to be out of that house more than he. The human asked if he could see his little sister one last time, and the answer was no."

Sarah's heart wrenches and breaks in pieces at the story as she looks to this baby in her arms. But Jareth is not finished. "The human then spent the remainder of his 13 hours walking in peace within my kingdom, thankful that his little sister can live somewhere new. He had the opportunity to meet creatres and discovered things that he would never even dream of seeing in the human world. I decided to spoil the boy a little and gave him a little more freedom than he should have had. I felt pity for him and gave him a little bit to dream about before he was forced to face the harsh reality of his world once more."

Sarah sits in a rocking chair that had been near. She needed to soak in this incredibly sad story for a little while. She had never considered the thought of any other story to arise. She hadn't given another thought to the fact that there are other runners out there, much less with a story like that.

To some like a young Sarah, Jareth seems to be a monster, whose mean and terrible job is to steal children away, but to others like the boy and this baby, he is an angel and a savior, someone that can potentially save a life. She looks down to the poor baby as she continues to cry. Her cries have been reduced to quiet sniffs and exhausted tears. She is tired, but she tries to find comfort in Sarah's arms. Jareth can see the adoration for this infant in Sarah's face. She hugs the child close, not wanting to let go. The baby finally starts to doze off.

"Seventeen hours and 24 minutes later, and she finally sleeps." Jareth quips seeing the sleepy baby. "You are a natural."

"What now?" She can't stop looking to the beautiful child.

Jareth responds by pulling out a crystal ball from thin air. He holds it flat in his gloved hand and gantly blows on it. The size of the bubble grows, as if he were blowing up a balloon, and Sarah's eyes grow with it. As Jareth releases the large bubble, it floats stagnant in the air and nods to Sarah.

"Would you like to have the honor?"

She starts to worry, not wanting to let the baby go. "I... I don't feel comfortable letting the baby go."

"That is your magic working. It causes whomever possesses the baby to be protective. I told you to be careful.

"She isn't going to be safe in that thing." She refuses to let go of the child.

"I have been doing this for a few centuries now, Sarah. I promise you, she will be safe."

"How long is she going to stay in there? I-is it going to pop?"

"She is an infant. She going to need time to hibernate for a while. This will keep her safe, hidden, and protected. She will be fully nourished and taken care of."

"Jareth..."

"It's hard. I know." He smiles. "I admire your motherly nature. But you need to let her go..." He motions to the bubble. "Go ahead."

Sarah looks to the bubble and deeply inhales. Everything in her being tells her not to put this baby down. She doesn't want to let go. She wants to hold on to this baby forever.

But her heart tells her to trust Jareth.

Looking back and forth to both Jareth and the bubble, she bites her lip trying to hold back a tear. She finally makes her decision and deeply inhales once more. Slowly nodding, she slowly rises the baby in her arms up to the bubble. Jareth softly guides the bubble with one hand while holding Sarah's arm with the other. Sarah watches the bubble float slightly closer to her, sensing the child in need. Finally, the bubble envelopes both of their arms, wrapping it's essence around the baby. Sarah manages to let go as she sees the infant is fast in a deep sleep and floats within the bubble.

She pulls her arms back to her, and Jareth pulls her close as they look up at the sight before them.

"That was very good. You did very well. It is hard to resist the magic of a child." Sarah can't breathe a word with the fear of crying. "I will definitely admit that the first few decades were hard on me, as well." She watches as the bubble slowly floats and fades away into the distance of the darkened room. She bites her lip, regretting her decision. She shakes her head. "I know," he senses her sadness. "but I know what will make you feel better."

She looks to him, tears threatening to fall. "What?"

"Her name is Annabelle."

She can't help but smile.

Annabelle. The wishe-away child. One of many.

Then she remembers Toby.

Growing a voice, she starts to grow a different kind of courage. "I... have to admit that the reason why I was so afraid of Toby growing up was because I was so afraid to lose him so long ago. I can't believe that it is taking me this long, but... I now realize that, although my feelings are valid, I can't keep him from growing up and moving on. I can't keep him out of trouble. He is supposed to get into trouble." She chuckles at the memory of her little brother. "If it weren't for me causing this rebellious streak of his- if I just left him alone and let him do what he needed to do, this never would have happened and everything would be alright." She looks into space as she sheds a tear. "It's my fault for what has happened to both Toby and Francesca." she looks to Jareth with a tearful gaze. "I need to take the blame."

Jareth looks to her as he brushes some of her strands of hair from her, now, tear stained eyes. "Although I appreciate your heroics on my part. You are not to blame. But, I am glad you are finding some closure in all of this." He continues to console her. "I should not have agreed to this trip in the first place. Francesca and I should have never have stepped foot into your world until she was ready. But I was greedy, and she knew how to reel me in to her plan."

"I'm glad you came back. I'm glad you found me." Sarah says leaning into him.

"That isn't what I wanted when I first arrived." She looks to him quizzically. He willingly continues. "When I arrived. I had not planned this outcome... I wanted to hurt you, Sarah." His quiet response causes her to back away from him, ever so slightly.

She asks. "Hurt me..." he nods in regard. "You wanted to cause me harm?"

"Yes." his blunt honesty is almost comforting. "I was petty and cynical, and very angry with you. You beat me. You were the only human to ever beat me. I was little and hateful. I was writhing with a distaste for you, and she knew it. She knew it and used it to her advantage."

"Francesca?" Sarah asks. "But... but she's so-"

"Nice, yes." He chuckles a little too deeply for Sarah's comfort. "I hear that from all the humans. Does she have you all fooled, indeed." Sarah doesn't want to cower. She needs to hear this from him. "So I took the bait. I was to come back and trick you frighten you, I wanted to get back at you, and cause you harm... I was but a child." He pauses.

"But then you met me..." She finishes for him.

"I met you... teased you...held you... spoke with you..." He pulls her chin up for her to see his gaze. "Before I knew it, we were dancing, and somehow, you were the one to bewitch me." He smiles at her. "I told Francesca not to fall in love with a human. I believe that karma has a funny sense of humor."

"So all of the dreams, the mind games, all of it-"

"Was all because I was a spoiled little brat that didn't get what I wanted."

Her eyes never leave his. This new honesty thing is really empowering for her. "What do you want now?" She asks as she starts to feel a gloved hand caress her cheek.

"You. For an eternity." They both smile to one another as they both lean in for a kiss.

"Excuse me..." a meek little voice calls from the side. Jareth and Sarah look to see a familiar elvish female at the doorway of the nursery.

"Alaynia," Jareth nods as he turns to face her.

"Yer majesty, my apologies for the interruption," she curtsies to the couple, "but I have word of Princess Francesca."

"What is it?"

"Her condition has worsened, yer majesty. You are needed right away."

"Oh no," Sarah whispers as she covers her face in shock.

"Alaynia, I want you to reply swiftly. Tell them that I am on my way and that I will be there shortly."

"Yes sir,"

"And Alaynia," she turns back to her king, "if anything is said to them about my mistress, it will be your head."

"Yes sir." She bows in understanding as she turns to leave.

"Mistress-" Sarah is a tad bit offended by that term.

"I need to leave."

"I'm coming." Sarah says gaining Jareth's attention.

"No, you are going to stay here and you are going to wait for Alister. From then, he will take you home."

"Jareth I-"

"You are going home, and that is final."

"Will you just listen-"

"Sarah," she tries his patience as he grasps onto her shoulders. "Things are a mess here. I am under investigation for the attempt at murder of my own blood. I have relatives who want to kill you and your brother for what has happened to her. And there are people out there who would love to use you as leverage to get to me. I am not going to let that happen."

"But- but I..."

"If Francesca dies, I will be charged for murder of the second degree. Do you understand?"

"You don't need to be going through this alone. It isn't your fault." She is persistent.

"You preach on things that you know nothing of. You greatly underestimate my position."

"Jareth. I am in love with you, and I have the courage to do what is right. I want to go."

"No!" He holds tightly to try to get her to understand. "I will not let anything happen to you." He kisses her with a tender heart and a desperate mind. She grabs his face, with vigor. She doesn't want to let go. Releasing her lips, his forehead touches hers. He whispers, "I'm sorry."

This is the last thing Sarah hears before everything around her disappears, including Jareth, and she is left in the dark.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Don't worry. This is not the last time they are gonna see each other. Alister should be here soon, and we all know what happens when Alister is around. (heheheh) Stay tuned. The next chapter is going to be a fun one. Because, at this point in this story, I am just yelling "fuck it!" and gonna enjoy. Stay tuned!**

 **Cool story: I have had some severe pain in my left arm for almost a month now. I am left handed. I had been writing and working, and the pain grew and grew. So I went to the doctor and I may or may not have a stress fracture. She is being optimistic and put me on some good pain meds to make the swelling go down, but I fear that I will need more than that.**

 **Look, I am not supposed to be writing, but I feel like I have made you guys wait long enough. I know that I am more ready to continue. I have new Labyrinth Fanfiction ideas, but I don't want to start those until I have finished this one. Besides. I have been dragging this poor story along for so long. It is time to start wrapping it up.**


End file.
